


How Kings are Made

by snugasabugclub



Series: King and Queen [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Cousin Incest, Emotional Manipulation, Erik is Evil, F/M, Forced Marriage, Possessive Erik, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: I know another Shuri Killmonger story but I love this pair. So I keep writing it. In this one I'm kind of free forming it. I have an idea but I have not flushed it out so I am sorry if it drags at times. In this one Shuri is sixteen and engaged to Killmonger/N'Jadaka who in this story is late twenties. So if you do not like to read or have issues with the age difference please feel free to skip this. In this fic, Killmonger is a villain. So expect him to be evil.





	1. A jaguar comes at night

**Author's Note:**

> I know another Shuri Killmonger story but I love this pair. So I keep writing it. In this one I'm kind of free forming it. I have an idea but I have not flushed it out so I am sorry if it drags at times. In this one Shuri is sixteen and engaged to Killmonger/N'Jadaka who in this story is late twenties. So if you do not like to read or have issues with the age difference please feel free to skip this. In this fic, Killmonger is a villain. So expect him to be evil.

Crack. 

This dream came to her at night. More of a nightmare. Always the same she was a panther with fur so black it shown purple in the moonlight. Usually prancing around the jungle just outside the Brinin Zana. She was running and running hearing a Jaguar chasing her. Her body numb to the pain by the adrenaline caused by the threat of being devoured. 

“Shuri” 

Opening her eyes suddenly she had expected to see Jaguars but instead there was the warm comforting eyes of her mother. “We’re almost there.”

Shuri got up. Looking out at the mountain pass. Nakia and Agent Ross were in a deep conversation. She felt her insides turn at the sight of their grave faces. Her mother helping her gather her sleeping mat. Rolling it up Shuri focused on the task at hand. They were barely a day from entering Jabari lands. 

 

...

Crack. 

N’Jadaka felt T’Challa’s neck snap against his chest. Not sure what possessed him but he took him to the edge of the waterfall, throwing the body over. One last nail in the coffin. His father was denied a Wakandan funeral. So would the seed of his father's murder. The rush of having the Wakandan Kings necklace placed around his neck had not left his body. 

As he looked over the Bernin Zana he felt the victory flowing through him. Ten days of riding on a high of a mission fulfilled. Dressed in loose black linen pants. A black jacket with a Jaguar fur over his shoulders his chest was bare the necklace around his neck. His scars on display. He was waiting for the War Dogs to assemble. Wanting every single one of them to see every single one of his scars. To see what he did to get the throne and to see what he would do to keep it.

As Okoye watched her new king she did not know what to make of him. Never had she seen anger in a human being like this. Let alone a king. She had surged T’Chaka in his last few years and for his time T’Challa. The most she had ever seen T’Challa angry was when Nakia refused to marry him and than it was more disappointing and when his father died but it was sadness that turned to mercy. That king as short as his reign derived strength from his empathy. This king derived his from anger.

Anger was something W’Kabi understood. The first time he felt the kind of anger that drives the desire for other people’s blood was when his parents died. Their mangled corpses were his introduction to death. He remembers it. Reliving it once in a while. Looking as his mother’s blood flowed from her turning the grass red. When his king T’Chaka died he thought he had shared that anger with T’Challa. But he had been wrong. W’Kabi would have killed anyone who got in between him and Klaws death. But T’Challa let him live. That W’Kabi could not forgive. 

As he entered the room the new king stood at the window. Knowing who had entered. Giving W’Kabi a moment to glance at his wife, the general who had taken to sleeping at the palace and returning her husbands longing looks with ones of caution and concerns. 

With no chance of persuading his wife to come home he focused on his duty. “My king”

How Killmonger never tired of hearing those words. Looking at W’Kabi he smiled. Okoye did not know what to make of this man's smile. It was not like T’Challa. When T’Challa smiled his eyes gleamed, His cheeks swelled, and his joy was infectious. King N’Jadaka smiled his eyes stayed blank like two pearing brown orbs watching you like a hungry cat. 

“W’Kabi” the two saluted one another. 

“My king, The war dogs general’s have assembled.”

“All twelve” N’Jadaka flashed a glance at Okoye before she fell inline flanking his right side. He knew how much joy it would bring her to drive her spear in his back. Even if she did not know she wanted to quite yet. He knew. He did not blame her for it. 

W’Kabi was impressed but then considered this king probably had already red every file in the Archives before he even requested the meeting with the war dogs. N’Jadaka continued, “tell me will the Isipho be there”

“Yes” W’Kabi said simply. 

Okoye kept to herself. She was not surprised that General Isipho would arrive when summoned. His loyalty to Wakanda was unquestionable but she was curious to know what he would think of this new king. 

“So will his sons, Chisomo and Mavuto, both work under their father as captains Chisomo is stationed in South Africa and like his father is a staunch isolationist. Mavuto is stationed in Chicago he has expressed over the years an interest in Wakanda becoming more active on the world's stage.” As he said it, W’Kabi could feel Okoyes warning eyes on him. 

“I would like to speak with him.”

“I will arrange it” W’Kabi said simply as the doors opened. 

All twelve generals sat in chairs, six on either side of the throne. Their captains and lieutenants behind them. All rose as their new king entered. Taking his seat. Signaling them all to sit. He let a moment pass before speaking. 

“Wakandan War Dogs I hear are better than any fighting force around the world. I know some of you are stationed everywhere. Spies everywhere. Keeping Wakanda safe from its enemies. But I ask you have you seen the suffering of black people around the world. You have done nothing but all of that changes today. Your new orders are to recruit, train, arm, and organize our brothers and sisters around the world and we are going to train a generation to rise to create a new world that Wakanda will lead.”

Okoye tried to breath. She hoped there and then that the War Dogs would strike him down. There was nothing. As N’Jadaka continued laying out his plans. A timeline, details to come. Orders to be followed. These words assaulted her. Never had she thought a Wakandan king would order… she found herself unable to even think the word. Blanking out the rest of the meeting. Till towards the end a voice spoke.

“There is one matter I and the other generals wish to bring to you”

N’Jadaka’s face stayed neutral but there was a fury behind his eyes that was obvious. One of the generals rose and he recognized him from not only his photo but the stories his father had told him. Sipho was tall. With a white beard and white braids that he had grown ever since the death of his wife nearly fifteen years ago. A Dora Milaje who had died in the service of king T’Chaka her funeral was granted as a state funeral. He had a commanding presence with the clout to back it. “My king” he made his address to the king obvius. Wanting to make sure he gave him the respect of the title which Okoye tried to hold back her disappointment at. “The Princess Shuri and Queen Romanda their wearabout are unknown”

This threw N’Jadaka off. He thought he was going to be chastised by the old man for his orders but instead he was asking about his aunty and the little princess. “Yes they are,” the King watched every muscle in the old generals face, “do you know where they are”

“No” he said simply, “but the people of Wakanda care for them very deeply.”

N’Jadaka saw where this was going and he decided to be blunt. “Are you asking me. your king. if I am planning on assassinating them.”

The air from the room seemed sucked out by a vacuum. Shocked by his bluntness Sipho seemed unwavered and answered with a definite. “Yes”

There was a long moment and everyone seemed on edge. Okoye looked at W’Kabi who’s face had an urgency. N’Jadaka’s face sophened into an almost amused smile, “No, as long as they do not show me harm I will not show them harm. In fact I would hope they be brought home as soon as possible. I would welcome them with open arms.”

Sipho nodded before sitting down. His eyes never leaving the kings. N’Jadaka had already started thinking of a thousand different ways to deal with this general. “Now if there is nothing else you have your orders.” Motioning for them to start to leave. 

W’Kabi made sure to catch General Sipho and his retenue before they left the hall. “General” he said with all due respect. 

Sipho looked him over. He had heard of what happened, and how this stranger took the throne. He did not approve. “W’Kabi.” he said blankly. 

W’Kabi noted the generals eyes. They were hard to look at. Their disappointment was the same as his wives these days. He looked past them and saw the man he wanted to see. “Chisomo, Mavuto,” than his eyes fell on someone he barely recognized. Mavuto looked to the young man next to him. Barely seventeen he realized W’Kabi had not seen him in a long while. “This is Nieto Teboho’s son, of the River tribe.”

“Ah yes, Nakia’s cousin” W’Kabi said, looking the man over. It was no secret that this young man was being groomed as the future chief of the River tribe. Being prepared for power. “I see you are learning from the best”

“I am honored for the opportunity to serve Wakanda” He was young. Even though he looked older he was young. 

“Yes. I was hoping for a moment with Mavuto” 

Mavuto was about the same age as W’Kabi. Similar complections but he had large kind eyes and a narrow nose. His face was a bit sharper and he was tall like his father. Nieto was a bit shorter he had a rounder face, with a wider nose and full lips. Resulting in a smile that inspired happiness in anyone he met. Even W’Kabi. “Only if Nieto may join us. I want him to learn everything” 

W’Kabi understood. Mavuto did not want to be alone with their new king. “Of courses” he nodded his goodbyes to general Sipho and his other son. Waiting till they departed. To speak. “The king wishes to meet you. He is interested in hearing about your Chicago operations.” As they walked over to the king who had risen from the throne now at the window again looking out at the city. 

“My king this is Mavuto son of Sipho and his protegee Nieto son of Teboho they are overseeing our war dog operations in Chicago”

“Chiraq” Killmonger said. His american accent surrounded the word. “Tell me how do you find it”

“Truthfully it’s a tale of two cities. One white and one black. I assume though my king you know it well.”

N’Jadaka could tell he was going to like this ally. As they walked and talked he noticed the young man’s face. He looked a bit nervous and it was not till they readied to depart that he said anything. “My king” he said nervously. “What you said about the princess” Mavuto shot him a warning look. Than W’Kabi remembered the young ban better as he continued, “is it true you don't mean them any harm” 

N’Jadaka almost laughed but kept his self control. Mavuto intervened before he could respond. “I am sorry my king Nieto was once sweet on the Princess.” his eyes flashed a desperate plea of mercy towards N’Jadaka. Than turning to Nieto his expression softened to a teasing smile but his eyes and words had a glint of warning in them, “I suspect he still is.” 

Though blushing Nieto to his credit kept his eyes on the King. Not challenging him but letting him know the matter of the princess was very serious to him. N’Jadaka had to give the man his due. But he had to admit. He was curious, “How old are you Nieto.”

“Seventeen my king” as he said it Nieto’s shoulders seemed to broaden. 

“How did you meet my cousin” 

“We were schooled together till we were fifteen.” 

“They were both child prodigies” Mavuto said enjoying putting Nieto on the spot but his words were laced with a bit of pride as well. 

“I’m told she was the head of tech.” N’Jadaka was going to need to brush up on Shuri’s files again. This pretty girl was aroused his curiosity 

“Yes. I’ve never met anyone quite as brilliant” Nieto’s grin was full of memories of mischief past.

Even N’Jadaka could see the attachment in this man's eyes. “I have no plans to cause any harm to her. If she wants, there is a place for her here.” Now what that place is, N’Jadaka thought, is to be determined. 

“Thank you my king” 

“I look forward to hearing from both of you. I have plans for Chicago.” His tone was dismissive. Letting his two war dogs know he was done with this conversation. 

As two walked away N’Jadaka looked at W’Kabi. We’re going to have to find my aunt and cousin.” 

W’Kabi nodded. “I think I might know where they are headed...the Jabiri. Chief M’Baku. Is the only one with an army close to the border tribes. They are an independent faction. Usually harmless and very anti royal family.”

“Perfect place for them to go.” 

“A convenient place. He just sent word requesting a meeting while you were with the generals “ he handed N’Jadaka the tablet he was holding. 

“There is everything we have on the Jabari, the Queen, Nakia, the Princess. As well as the generals.” 

N’Jadaka was impressed. He wondered for a moment why T’Challa had this guy just herding Rhinos. “Well it looks like I have some reading to do.”   
…  
No one felt good about his. Not Nakia, not agent Ross, not Queen Romanda, and especially not Princess Shuri. The Jabari were not to be trusted as their hate for the royal family was well known. M’Baku tried to dethrone her brother himself. Standing before him now she thought of how her life got to this point. 

“you will not take it” Queen Romanda was shocked. Holding the herb in her hand. 

M’Baku face was like stone ‘I did not fight in combat for it. I therefore am unable to take it. I will provide a place for it to grow.”

Everett Ross tried to chime in again, “Your maj” desperation in his voice. 

Quickly M’Baku cut him off, angry that he has had to do this a second time. “You will be quite here. You do not talk here. Queen mother, I request a private audience with you.”

Shuri looked at her mother. Who nodded. Giving Shuri a glance as if to say it will be alright. As young and innocent as everyone thought her. Even Shuri knew that was a lie. 

When they were far enough from any prying ears. M’Baku looked at the queen his eyes conveyed his honest sympathies. “I am sorry for your loss. King T’Challa and I have our differences but I do have to ask. Shuri she is not safe. She is the only one left of the Royal blood.”

With no time to grieve one child she was already thinking of protecting another. She would not let Killmonger or anyone kill Shuri or make her their pawn. “ My daughter is…” 

M’Baku put his hand as if to say he meant no harm, his tone was careful “ I don't wish to see the child die, I am happily married.”

Interested in seeing where the great gorilla was going with this “Is there someone you have in mind. She is not a Jabari she would not do well here.” Truth be told Romania did not like the idea of saying goodbye to one child while she had only started truly grieving the other. Besides Shuri despite her intelligence was still only in her sixteenth year of life.

Taking a breath before he said the next few words he readies himself for her reaction “I want to propose a union between her and the new king. “

A moment passed and in a bewildered disbelief Romanda looked at the man who once wished to depose her son. “What madness has taken over your mind” It dawned on her. Maybe he was working with Killmonger. 

“I don't want to see her die, I don't want to see any Wakandan’s die”

As she looked at him she did not see the great gorilla but a man truly scared of what was to come. For a brief second she hoped to maybe use it. “Than start a rebellion in her name”

“That is something I can not do. I don't want to see Wakandans die but I won't let Jabari die. This will keep her safe.” 

“No” her word was absolute 

Treading carefully, “This will keep her safe while you and Nakia go with the colonizer to raise help.”

Queen Romanda’s body entered a stance of defiance. Her chest forward if possible her shoulders broadened to a point that M’Baku taken a bit by surprise found himself stepping back as of his queen was a cat about to pounce on him. Her words were crisp and clear. “My only priority is my daughter”

“And what about the daughters all around the world that will be raped, that will be murdered in this slaughter. Tomorrow I am meeting him on neutral ground.”

“You dare meet him”

“I dare to accept you here. I will not hand your daughter or you over to him not even that annoying pale face man. You have sanctuary here as long as you choose to stay but I will not allow a single Jabari to die. I do not wish to kill a fellow Wakandan. I don’t want to see an innocent girl hunted and killed. My queen I beg you. Shuri is not safe. This way he can’t say she is a traitor” 

Queen Romanda saw his point. Taking Shuri on the run was tempting but to take her with her meant she would be exposed. She would be accused of treason and vulnerable to assassination.There was too high a chance of death for her only living child, that was to much to bear. “Ok” she said it barely over a whisper. M’Baku nodded. 

“Are you going to tell her.” M’Baku asked. Offering to do it for her. 

“No” Queen Romanda knew better than to tell her daughter. The danger of her running. Nakia would be more than happy to oblige and she needed both of them alive and well. It burned the essence of her being to know that she would have to inflict such cruelty upon her child.


	2. A jaguar in the panther's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killmonger finds his way to Shuri's lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned this but Nieto is based off of John Boyega

N’Jadaka walked into his chambers. It had been many years since he had truly felt that a room was his and not just another place to sleep and on occasion fuck. Having been told his first night there that these were the kings rooms since the construction of the royal palaces he was pleased to find that they had not taken all of T’Challa’s things away yet. He must of not given them much time. 

He had found some personal things. Some photos, a few scribbles, a love letter that he got a good laugh out of to Nakia. One thing that peaked his interest were some drawings. Most of everything in Wakanda was electronic but these were sketched on a napkin. They were ideas for the Panther suit. His interest were doubled when he found a drawing of the winky face emoji with the tongue out and Shuri written. So, he thought to himself, guess the princess was a little genius. 

He hadn’t much thought of her since than. Now laying in the bed in some long black pajama pants he had found his mind drifting to the thought of his cousin Shuri. Pulling up his beads he command for files on Shuri to be delivered to his tablet. 

When he opened the link instead of a profile of Shuri a pre recorded Shuri appeared waving at the camera. “Hello whoever you are” 

His brow raised wondering what exactly this was. 

“If you are viewing this you are probably looking me up and instead of reading about me I thought I would tell you a little about me”

This was by far the most amusing thing he had witnessed in the past week. On the screen Shuri continued “I am the second child but by far the favorite child of King T’Chaka and Queen Romanda. Also the only girl. I have a big brother King T’Challa you might of heard of him. He is the black panther. I built his suit and did this to him. The screen cut to an image of T’Challa hitting the suit and than blasting back. 

Now he was laughing along with Shuri. The screen returned to her. “So I am Shuri the head of tech for Wakanda. I create awesome things. I am pretty awesome myself and I’m technically a princess”

With his curiosity peaked the video left the screen and he was able to start reading her profile. He had to admit he was impressed. He graduated early but she was 15 and completed multiple phds and was the head of tech building the very suit he had warn himself now. 

He got up from the bed. Leaving his bedroom he walked through the doors coming to what was a seating room. There were multiple doors and he had yet to explore them but now he was curious to see if her room held any more scribbles of panther suits or weapons. He had found a few more of rooms coming to a hallway with a door that he found was obviously the one he was looking for. 

Shuri’s Abode was written. When he went to push the door open though he felt a small zap through his hand. Holding it up he peering at it as if he had never seen it before. 

“Hello stranger you are not welcome here please go away” 

The voice was melodic, robotic. He looked around finding what he was looking for. There was a small speaker. 

He looked at the door. In his experience every door had a weak spot. He kicked the door only to be blasted back like T’Challa had been in the video. The same voice spoke again.

“Hello stranger you are not welcome here please go away” 

Now he was angry. Showing his teeth. His chest was heaved up and down. Thinking what the hell was the point of this fucking herb if it couldn’t get through a teenage girls door. He usually relied on his anger to anchor him. Closing his eyes he focused clearly he was t getting through the door. Than he looked at the wall. A smile creeped over his face. Activating the panther suit he hit at the wall just to the right. It took a few tries but He eventually got it. Snaking his arm in he had to lean into the wall. His hand reached the knob pushing the door with his finger. He pulled back his arm some plaster fell. 

He looked in. Lights turning on. Taking a cautious step inside. Eyes searching through the mask when he felt the room was not booby trapped he let the helmet fall back into the necklace. He looked around the room it was about the same size as the kings just a little smaller. But with so much around. It was by far more cozy. The bed was against the wall on the other side. There was a large window to his right and on his left there was a desk against the wall. It was clearly used, a lot. Next to that was a makeshift workshop. He took a look. Its looks like the princess was working on some kind of vibranium arm. Blueprints, they looked soviet of another arm were on the wall. 

There were photos that interest him. One of royal family when T’Challa and Shuri were younger. She must of been about seven and T’Challa about twenty or so. He was holding Shuri in the photo. Another of W’Kabi and Okoye’s wedding. The couple looked into each others eyes so lovingly. T’Challa, Ayo, and Nakia behind them. One of just her and the queen and then there was one that caught his eye. It must of been taken only a couple of months ago. The princess stood wearing a bright yellow two piece swimsuit. Beads of water on her skin. She was looking into the camera laughing. Finding his eyes lingering to long on her body he followed her arm was resting on a young man standing next to her. Clearly he had just emerged from the water. They were standing close enough to be more than friends but far enough to not be mistaken for a couple. The young man was beaming. Nieto, the young war dog. He took the photo checking the back. 

Me and my Rolihlahla 

He noted that. Making to put the photo back he stopped for a long moment. Taking the photo. He folded it and put it in the pocket of his suit. Taking a longer look at her work station he was impressed. She was experimenting with new vibranium armor. Using their biology. Fuck, he thought, the princess could prove herself useful.


	3. Your coming with me

Shuri awoke in a fright. That night a jaguare nightmare had come to her again. As she rubbed her eyes she found her mothers looking back into hers. “Mama” A relieved smile crossed her face.

That smile nearly broke Romanda’s heart. What she was about to do this morning there was no coming back from. There was no excusing it. Shuri looked around. “Where is Nakia” 

“I sent her and Agent Ross along.” Letting herself momentary give into her motherly instincts she stroked Shuri’s breads. “You know I love you.” Her large brown eyes looked into her daughters who’s genuine sympathy that laid inside them broke her heart. 

“Mama” She said taking her mother's hand into her own. Squeezing it lightly. “I love you too. I miss him. It really has not sunk in you know.” she held back tears. How much she longed for her brother. 

This conversation was becoming to much to bear. Romanda was being selfish but she convinced herself she needed to do this. Before Nakia and Agent Ross left in the early hours she told them to go. Go to the man Agent Ross called Nick Fury and tell them what is to come. Prepare. Be ready for what was to come but now as Shuri lied there. Romanda thought she should warn her. She was a month from turning seventeen. Her daughter Shuri was a genius, a princess, but she was still a child. Her child. Romanda let one tear fall. 

“Mama” 

Taking a moment to breath she looked at her daughter. Concern written all over her face. “Its ok Shuri. We need to…” she choked on her words for a moment, “prepare” she gulped. 

“Mama are you ok” she asked. 

“No my daughter...We are about to see him.” Romanda looked at her daughter. Not quite able to meet her eyes. 

Shuri picked up on her mothers tone. Her inability to look her in the eye. It was strange and it did not bode well. Confused she watched as her mother pulled her into a hug. Holding her tight. “You need to prepare. You are the princess of Wakanda, you are the daughter of a King and a Queen. You are the sister of a King. The daughter and sister of a Panther. You have a ture Panther heart. Remember that.” She took in the smell of her daughter. Knowing that this would probably be their last embrace. She savored it. Leaving her daughter ignorant of what is to come. 

…  
“So this the Jabari land” N’Jadaka looked around. He was dressed to impress. He wore black pants. Black. Made by hand. A black shirt that ended at his knees. The collar adorned with gold. A cape made from jaguar skin. Over him in a fashion reminiscent of the border tribe. He had the kings necklace around his neck. Prominent. 

W’Kabi stood next to Okoye and Ayo. Two of the best Dora Milaje chosen for the journey. It was a small cast of characters. Just W’Kabi, Okoye, Ayo, and the king. Just what the Jabari requested. Though that did not stop N’Jadaka from having three planes of War Dogs ready near by just in case. “Pretty spartan.” he said. 

The four were waiting at the side of a mountain. The great Gorilla entrance was before them. A table and chairs were set up around it. They stood. Waiting. N’Jadaka was getting tired of waiting. 

“They actually coming” he said. 

Just then some spears hit the floor. Making the announcement that the great gorilla M’Baku entered. The Queen Romanda and the Princess Shuri behind him. His best warriors behind them. Four in fact. The other hidden. Ready to strike if need be. 

Okoye and Ayo gripped their spears. Holding back the rush of emotions that overtook them. Shuri refused to look at them as she took her seat. It was a brief second but N’Jadaka watched her. That burning anger behind her glare was hot. 

“It seems congratulations are in order” M’Baku addressed the king. 

N’Jadaka looked at him. Eyes intense. M’Baku continued, “I never thought I would see the day that an outsider sits on the throne of Wakanda”

“I am of the blood royal” he said looking at his aunt. Her glare was ten times that of his cousin. 

M’Baku let a moment pass. He closed his eyes. “I know your intentions King N’Jadaka” he said. Holding the stare between the two. “The Jabari ask two things. The first is that the Jabari be left to our own devices. Neutral in your world order. We will not fight for you or against you. We are neutral ground.”

N’Jadaka’s laugh was more of a warning. “That's a tall order, especially for one. What's your second condition.” 

“The princess Shuri”

Shuri’s attention was undivided and focused on M’Baku.

N’Jadaka looked to W’Kabi who was as confused as him. Settling into his new role as the right hand of the king he asked, “What concern in the princess of Wakanda to you.”

“I am here you know” Shuri’s voice cut through the room like a knife. 

All eyes darted to Shuri. Her mouth twitched, “Don't talk about me like I am not here” she said. Holding a hand up. 

“Shuri” Romanda said weekly

M’Baku nodded, “My apologies princess. Second I would…” His voice was strained. He had to close his eyes and breath before letting his voice ring across the hall “I would like to propose a marriage contract between yourself and the King of Wakanda.”

“WHAT” Shuri said. Her voice was ice cold. 

N’Jadaka showed no emotion. M’Baku continued. “You are both the last strands of the gold tribe. Together intertwined you would build a new stronger twine.”

“This is madness” Shuri rose from her chair. Staggering back. She looked at her mother, at Ayo, and Okoye as strangers. 

“It would be a long engagement.” M’Baku offered. 

Romanda thought to herself. A lot could happen in that time. Instead she waited. M’Baku was waiting for her to speak. “As the Queen mother of King T’Challa, mother of Princess Shuri I consent to the marriage of my daughter to King N’Jadaka son of N’Jobu.”

“Mama” Shuri said in total and complete disbelief. 

W’Kabi leaned into N’Jadaka’s ear. He knew what this was. He knew that this was the only way to protect the princess. “It would be advantageous. The elders would not be able to dispute you or your legacy.” 

N’Jadaka did not say a word for a long time. “Where would the princess remain during that time.” His question was practical but worrisome.

“Here” M’Baku said plainly. 

“I will only agree if she remains in my care.” There was a long silence after he said it. Okoye felt her heartbeat quicken.

“No” Romanda said defiant. 

“This is not traditional” M’Baku said sounding almost offended.

“This is not a traditional world. My aunty can come too but I doubt she will want to. Plotting how to overthrow me and all. Okoye would rather drive a spear in me than let anything happen to princess Shuri. She will be safe.” a small laugh left him. His eyes turned to the horrified teenage genius. “Besides she will get a chance to know her husband.”

W’Kabi shifted uncomfortable. M’Baku looked at Romanda who nodded her head. “Fine.” He said. Disgusted with himself. 

“No” Shuri said. “I do not agree”

“I consent to marry the princess on her eighteenth birthday. I will leave the Jabari alone.” 

M’Baku nodded his head. “What you have said here…”

“All of Wakanda will know in hours.” N’Jadaka had not given off any emotion during this meeting. “I will honor my word.”

Shuri felt as if there were hands around her neck choking her. He got up everyone rising, except Shuri who was already standing. Taking careful deliberate steps towards her he put out his hand. Refusing, her eyes were fixated on the mountains. How dearly she wished to jump from here to there. To run. N’Jadaka scoffed, “Princess. Your coming with me.”


	4. union

There were no goodbyes. 

Shuri had refused to look at her mother or M’Baku. Her hands were trembling. She put them under her long skirt. As they flew in the jet she designed herself she tried to focus her mind. There was a slight hum where there should not be. Something was wrong with the motor. As she thought of possibilities, of possible solutions she was ever so interrupted by a pair of eyes. Sometimes the same owner sometimes different. Killmongers, W’Kabi, Okoye, and Ayo. She refused to show anything to them. They would get nothing from her. 

N’Jadaka was thankful for the silence. Two weeks ago he was Erik Stevens. Now he was N’Jadaka king of Wakanda and he had a fiance. A very young fiance. One he was related to. One he had to admit he had been thinking of a lot lately in a tight, wet, yellow bikini. Last night he thought what her nipples looked like. 

Ayo announced that they were close. Watching Shuri who seemed not to hear. Concentrated on the thing making the noise. When they landed. No one spoke. Okoye and Ayo exited the plane, taking their places. W’Kabi held out his hand to Shuri who refused to take it. She simply stood next to N’Jadaka. If he thought she would just fall in line. 

He looked at her for a long moment. Her eyes looked like someone dropped honey in a cup of coffee. He thought how he had never seen such eyes like hers. “What” she said finally breaking his trance. 

“We will announce our engagement to the Elders but first there is something I want to show you. W’Kabi take Ayo and Okoye to gather the Elders.”

“My king…” Okoye tried to reason. The last thing she wanted was to leave Shuri alone with him. 

“You have your orders” he said. His eyes gave no room for objection.

Okoye gripped her spear. Looking at Shuri. “Go” The command in Shuri’s voice surprised everyone. The ends of his lips curled into a small smile. “Come I have something I want to show you.” 

As they walked she knew where he was taking her. The catacombs. Where Kings and Queens were interned. Where the sacred herb grew. The same ones he had burned. Before even taking a step inside the air still stinged with smoke. 

“You destroy all that you touch” the words left her mouth. He turned to her surprised by how bold she was. 

It was just the two of them. Standing in the great Catacomb. Torches lit the sacred hall. This was the one place that there was no tech. Not even Shuri would dare Bast with that here. This was a place of nature. Life, the herb. Death, the bones of their ancestors. There on the ground was the hole, it had not been covered yet. She looked from it to him. Killmonger stood facing her. The burned vines of the herb behind him. Still smoking a little. “Want to show me your handy work” she asked. 

“I want you to see it. I want you to know there will not be another...till we make one.” 

Shuri shuttered. “That…” she held out her hand palm facing him, telling him to stop. 

A little spark in his eyes flashed. “Take off your clothes.” he commanded. “Underwear too” 

Shuri’s eyes bore into his. How dare he. He took a step forward. “I don’t like to repeat my words princess.” 

She looked around. At this destruction and she held back a tear. Turning around she took off her cloths. N’Jadaka was glad she had turned around. That way she could not see how hungry his eyes were. “Walk over to that rock” he pointed to the one by the pond. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him. Turning her head a little to see him.Than back at the herb vines. She was naked. It was cold. Taking a step out of her fallen garments she walked. Taking slow steps. Stopping when her thighs hit the smoothed rock. His steps, hearing the rock underneath his feet shifting was the worst part. Till he was beside her. Shuri’s arms were crossed over her breast. His left hand, the tips of his fingers hovered just over her skin. Feeling the goose bumps form under the hint of his touch. Good, he thought. 

His fingertips felt electrified when he touched her hip. Wanting more. A lot more. More than he could take at that moment. His right hand stroked her braids. 

Shuri felt it hard to breath. Closing her eyes as his fingers traces circles. It felt like he was leaving a ring of fire on her hip. “Bend over” he said it and a small noise of protest escaped her lips.

His palms pressed against her lower back. Slowly moving up and applying more pressure bending her over the rock. Till her arms still crossed over her breast rested on it. Pressed against it’s gold jagged surface. His hands traveled down her smooth skin to her hips. Holding her, pressing her butt against his crotch. His dick was hard and felt harder as he pressed himself harder and harder. She was thankful for the cloth of his pants. A barrier between them. 

There was nothing he wanted more than to take of his pants. To ram his dick inside of her. Right here and right now. Holding his breath. “I am a murderer, a killer, I have done some unforgivable things. Killed people. People that cared for me. One or two even loved me. But I am not a rapist.” 

Shuri started to shake. “I want you to know how this will go. How it will be from here on out.” He took off his robes, and his shirt. Bending himself over so that his scarred chest was flush against her back. His arms were bent, trapping her under him. There was no escaping him. He whispered in her ear, “I’m not going to fuck you till you agree.” he breath felt so hot. Making the small hairs on her skin stand tall. “Till our wedding day when you become my queen, you will be my princess consort. You will attend to my needs. You will follow my orders.” 

Shuri closed her eyes. Asking Bast for strength. Reminding herself. She was of the Panther blood royal. “You only have the power others give you.” she said just above a whisper. 

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. Assaulting her ears. He pressed his body weight into her a little more. “There are some truth to ya words princess. But you forget, it's also the power you take. I met ya Rolihlahla.” 

Her shutter felt like a jolt of electricity down her spine. Reverberating off her. Against his dick. He had to close his eyes. This situation was so fucking tempting. “Yeah, he’s one of my War Dogs now. You get to decide if the next time you see him." his voice dripped with ill intent, "If he is breathing or not.” 

How badly Shuri wanted to cry. Never had she felt so much like a child. Even when she was a small child. She was naked. Alone and trapped. With him, to him. He looked at the nape of her neck. Not sure if he wanted to bite it or kiss it. “Do you understand me.” he asked. 

“Yes Killmonger” she let the insult free like a spar’s first jab. 

He tightened his arms. Pushing her even further into the rock. “Let's start with the first thing. In public you will address me as my king, and in private you will address me as N’Jadaka. And…” he let the word trail off for a brief moment. Shuri felt that he was pleased with whatever he was going to say next. “When your feeling kinky, call me daddy” He kissed the nape of her neck. Not able to resist. Swearing her skin tasted like honey. 

He pushed himself up before he dared cross the line. Picking up his clothes Eyes still on her. Transfixed by the light from the torches that danced along her back. For a long moment he stood watching her body shake. Her sent lingered on him. Putting on his shirt and jaguar robe. Shuri waited till she could no longer hear his footsteps. 

The first sob expelled itself from her body like a raging storm. Holding herself she got up. Trying to process what that was. His words, his threats, his declarations. His body, touch. Still haunted her as she dressed herself. Looking over at the burned herbs she realized not but a few feet away were the remains of her father. Grand mother, Grand father. All of her relations going back as many generations as there were in Wakandan memory. Killmongers touch was not just violating her. He was violating all that was Wakanda. 

…  
Okoye walked across the field. It had rained recently. A light rain but hard enough so that the earth beneath her was damp and twisted under her feet. Hearing the Rhino’s make the last of their good nights. Rhinos were wonderful creatures. They looked tough, they were tough when need be but truthfully they were loving creatures. They loved dearly. 

For a long moment she stood outside. Looking at the house W’Kabi had built them. It was his wedding gift to her. He had worked on it in secret for months. Surprising her that day. He gathered her in her in his arms. Knowing that it was a silly colonizer tradition but it was fun. His smell. Most would think of dung and mud but in truth it was of sunshine and hyacinth. 

W’Kabi emerged. As if he had sensed her. “Beloved” he said almost desperately. The last time they saw one another they had been so angry. Her having accused him of disloyalty. Of abetting a murderer. Him of her for being so naive. Of denying the inevitable. “Your home” he said. 

It did not feel like home. None of Wakanda felt like home anymore. Still not saying a word. He walked out to her, keeping a safe enough distance to give her ground. He wanted her to come to him. “I just prepared some tea. Your favorite” he said. He had always made them tea before bed. It was there thing. 

“I am not sure I can stay” she said. 

He nodded. “Would you please come inside. It would just be a cup of tea” he was not expecting her to forgive him. At least not tonight. A step was a step at least. 

Okoye looked around. Making sure no one would see her. “Only for a moment.” He took a step back. Leaving her plenty of space as she moved across the threshold he had built for her. It was still warm inside. A fire. For someone who worked with animals W’Kabi had always kept their home immaculate. Okoye felt strange stepping inside her home it was as if one day she had come home from work and someone had moved out all of the furniture, taken the picture from the walls, and put up their own. Arranged their own furniture and moved in. 

W’Kabi watched her. Still so taken with his beloved. “Um” he said walking to the kitchen, preparing the tea. He yelled out. “Please sit, everything should be how you left it.” he said putting two cups on a tray. Carrying it out. A little disappointed to see her still standing. 

Thinking it over she decided to sit. There was a space by the fire with two chairs and a small side table between them. He placed the tray down handing her the tea. “Okoye, belov…” 

The warning in her face was plain to see. It stung deep in his heart. Sitting down he gathered himself. Looking at her. “I know you don't like this.”

“I hate this” she corrected him. “I hate every second of this.”  
Their eyes met like they had so many times these last two weeks. “He is our king. He will marry Shuri.” 

“T’Challa should be king. Shuri should be in the lab making arms and legs for our wounded. Ayo should be taking over my post and I should…” she couldn’t say it. They had talked about it before. After T’Challa became king she would retire her post. They would start their family. She would show their children how to throw a spear, W’Kabi would show them how to ride Rhinos. All of it seemed like a fallacy at the moment. 

“I know you won't retire now. I know you will protect her.”

“Your a fool W’Kabi” 

It was cruel and for a moment he did not believe she had said it. 

Okoye did not only say it she meant it. “There is no protecting her from him. He will wait, he will wear her down and he will rape her. He will force her to carry his children to term. He will take away her youth, he will take her lab from her. He will take and take from her till the day she dies.”

“He has something to offer her” he said wanting her to stop. Her words had hit him like blows. Her eyes were so filled with rage. What could he possibly have to offer her. “He will give her a world, he will protect her from those that would take it.”

“From him, not from her. Besides, she did not want the world. She did not ask for it. She did not even want to be panther. W’kabi, our Wakanda is over. This new one scares me.” Her eyes were so beautiful in the fire light.

“It scares me too” 

She was thrown off by his words. The air seemed still as he continued. “When my parents were murdered by colonizers I was so scared. A world without them. I was so scared that at any moment they would come back and they would kill me, kill people I love. There would be nothing I could do so yes when Killmonger came to my door I understood him. He will protect Wakanda.”

It was than that she thought. I want a divorce. She set her tea down. Not having taken a single sip. “If he hurts her W’Kabi” 

“Would you kill your king” he asked. 

She closed her eyes, “No.” her loyalty to the crown, even if misplaced would never waver. “I will kill you beloved.” 

Never had he thought those words would pass her lips. He hung his head. “Well” he knew who he had married. “Let us do all we may to foster a happy union.”


	5. dream of me

It had been two weeks since a formal engagement was announced. In that time she barely saw him. Though her nightmares had increased. A jaguar devouring her at night. 

Always the same. Alone. Asleep in her bed, the covers pulled up as she cocooned herself in her covers. First the cold from the covers and sheets slowly being dragged off her body. Heart racing. Not sure if she was awake or sleeping. Cold replaced by the warmth of the jaguar, creeping up to her, dark eyes, and golden fangs ready to sink their teeth into her flesh. 

Waking up in a sweat in the morning. Catching her breath she would remind herself It was just a dream.

After she came out of the bathroom she looked around her room. Usually an attendant would have laid out a tray of food for her but today instead there stood Ayo. Saluting the princess who was still in a towel. 

“Princess Shuri”

“I cant solute or I expose myself” 

Ayo nodded, breaking the solute. “The King” her voice laced the last word with a bit of doubt, “request that you take breakfast with him this morning.”

“Oh Ayo” Shuri’s chuckle was deafening. “The outsider does not make request. He makes demands.” Ayo could not meet her eyes. Shuri continued, “I will be out in fifteen.” 

The food was laid out on a splendid table in the royal apartments. N’Jadaka walked in. Looking around for Shuri. Who was late. He sat down. He was use to waiting but now that he was king. That was changing. Everything seemed more urgent now. All his plans that he had over twenty years to come to fruition. He could wait a year and some change for the next step. Though there was a little voice in his head,asking... but do you want to?

He was already sitting down when she entered. Wearing black. Oh that will not do he thought. She went to sit but his “AH” stopped her. 

“What” she asked through gritted teeth. 

“Princess are you forgetting what I told you in front of our dead relatives.” His grin was wicked and foul to her.

The chill started at the small of her back and went down her spine. His eyes were meeting hers as if begging for her to do something she would regret. “Do you need anything...my king” the last two words were hard for her to say. 

“Yes Princess, a glass of water.” 

The pitcher of water was in arms length in front of him. His words from the cave echoing in her head, attend to my needs, follow my orders. 

Taking long seething breaths, she walked closer to him. Still keeping her distances. Pouring the water. “Anything else” letting her lashes flutter. 

“Yeah, ya ass is still in morning.”

She looked down at him. “Yes” 

He was liking the way her chest moved up and down in frustration. “That ends today. Today you will make your first public appearance. You will accompany me to N’Zadaha.” He caught the look she was giving him. 

An obvious choice. It was after all the stronghold of the gold tribe. Home of oldest tribe in Wakanda. She wondered if he knew that was where her mother was from. That it was where his father was originally supposed to lead. Or that Bucky Barnes was there. 

“You will need to change so I suggest you sit and eat” he started to dig into his food. “We on a schedule little panther.”

She stood a moment. “You don't want me to cut up your food for you”

He swallowed, then chuckled a deep dark chuckle, “no princess, ya good, for now.” 

They unfortunately did not eat in silence. He had many questions. Shuri could tell that he had at some point learned how to integrate people. They were simple questions at first. Asking if she knew he had been in her room. Her replying the hole in her wall made it pretty obvious. The arm had been taken. Expecting that he would ask who the arm was for she would reply that if he had looked in her records which he most certainly did it was for a project she was working on restoring limbs to wounded soldiers. Using old soviet tech, well, old Hydra tech. 

That seemed to satisfy him for now. 

When she returned to her room she an outfit waiting for her on her bed. A gold and black Jaguar inspired costume. If he thought she was going to wear that, he had another thing coming to him. The outsider. Opening her closet she found that all of her clothing had been taken away. Replaced with some form of gold and jaguar themed. Traditional, old, Wakandan. No pants, no shirts. Dresses and skirts only. Not at all Shuri’s style. It was clear to her now. No morning the old and the dead. She would be compliment to the new king. 

Holding back her vomit she chose the least regal of them. A golden linen dress. With a jaguar corset. The gold tribes traditional beads. The panther jaw’s she had worn to her brothers coronation. Remembering how happy they were that day. 

…

W’Kabi and Okoye stood with N’Jadaka. He was standing wearing black the same black robe he had for days, black pants, and sandals. Okoye could not help but stare at the gold Panther necklace around his neck. Thinking, that belongs to Shuri. As W’Kabi detailed the latest updates from their ambassadors across the continent. “One Africa, One Wakanda” Killmonger kept on and on. Never had she thought she would see the day...

“Beloved” 

W’Kabi’s whisper distracted her angry stare.”W’Kabi” she said his name simply and he felt the little sting of his heart. N’Jadaka had turned answering a call from his beads. 

“Will you come home tonight.” 

“I need to protect Shuri...She’s having nightmares...of jaguars.” 

Impatience was building behind the King's eyes. Ending the call. His first and foremost though. Where was his little panther. What would she think of his little excursion for them today? He still had so many questions about the arm. About the suit. 

When the doors opened Okoye smiled. Recognizing her little element added in. W’Kabi bit back his tongue. Exchanging a look with his triumphant wife. 

N’Jadaka’s eyes rolled over her in a way that made her skin crawl. “You took long enough” he said.

“Do you ever wear a shirt” she asked, face twisting in disgust.

Smirking he retorted “yes but I have half a mind to order you corsets only.” Licking his lips.

All of this made Okoye want to vomit. As regal as her attire was Shuri still looked half his age. A twelve year age difference was uncomfortable to say the least.

“Let’s get going” he said nodding his head towards the door. Than stopped suddenly. “General” looking at Okoye. Who stood tall as he continued “you will be staying here. So will W’Kabi I need you two to put together a brief for what you told me here. Send it to me, I will go over it tonight.” 

“My king” Okoye shot a concerned eye Shuris was.

Killmonger interrupted her “don’t worry I have two of your others with me and a few border tribes man as well...come on Princess” 

When she did not follow. Her eyes met Okoye. He turned. “You don’t want me to carry you...do you.” 

The flight was quite. This time he did not berate her with questions. Instead she felt his eyes on her. Watching her intently. Mind wandering to that day in the catacombs.He was sure that she knew this village was loyal to her. It was where her mother was from. The last of the gold tribe lived here. His father was supposed to lead these people. When they arrived he did not offer his hand knowing she would not take it. 

“Shhhuuurrrriiiiii” 

The scream came from a small cohort of children in red robes and gold beads adorning their necks, waist and shoulders. All in different patterns. Their painted white faces were smiling ear to ear. 

A rush of emotions took Shuri over as she kneeled arms open to receive them. N’Jadaka watched with detached eyes. Observing. Filing away every detail. 

Aware of him she was careful not to name them. They pulled at her arms urgently. Lamenting that there was something they wanted to show her. “Ok,ok” she looked back at her fiancé. “Try to keep up” 

His head snapped to attention.did she just…his thought was interrupted as Shuri and the children ran. N’Jadaka followed shredded clothing fell as he called upon the panther suit. Dora Milaje and border tribe in toe. 

They followed as the children and Shuri ran across the field than dramatically turning right. Behind some trees. The princess was going to regret this when he got his hands on her. After he hit the turn he stopped in his tracks. A bit of dust forming around him from the impact of his heal in the earth. Chest heaving up and down. Dora and border tribes man stopping behind him. 

“My King” An old man with a bald head and white beard saluted him. 

A crowd behind him all did the same, as well as the children that stood beside Shuri who did not. She did take a step in front of them in a protective manor. 

Hot eyes met Shuri’s. The old man took notice, “My king I must apologize for the children. They were excited to see the Princess.” the man flashed a large kind smile. Only to meet N’Jadaka’s stony face. His smiling stopped, “she usually has treats, or tech for them.”

The children giggled holding Princess Shuris’s hands. N’Jadaka’s chest was heaving. Princess Shuri took it upon herself. Taking a step forward. “My king,” it was difficult to keep sarcasm out of her voice but she managed enough to satisfy him. “This is N’Zadaha, the last of the golden tribe…” her voice trailed off. As her eyes dropped as if realising. He was wearing the panther suit. 

This restored his confidence. The memory of how he got here rekindled in her mind. He took a step forward. “Princess, you gonna introduce me to ya friend.” 

Eyes snapping the elder took a step forward, “I am N’Jadaka.” 

Killmonger stared at the man. Who’s smile returned. “Your father was a dear friend of mine.” His eye turned to Shuri, “I am also a cousin of Shuri’s mother.” 

Killmonger nodded. The old man pointed, “Please let me show you your father’s homeland.” Taking a step past Shuri he looked at her. Indicating that he wanted her to fallow. Which she did. For the rest of the visit he would not permit her out of his sight. She too was surprised by the elder N’Jadaka’s information. In fact Shuri knew nothing really about her uncle N’Jobu. Killmonger listened but he did not indicate any emotion at the mention of his father. 

To her annoyance though the king had her wait on him. Hand and foot. Never letting his water cup go empty. Presenting his food to him. It was not till the end of their visit that the old man found a moment alone with her.

“Princess Shuri, please tell me, what do you think of our new king.”

Shuri looked at her fiance who was deep in conversation with the warriors of the tribe. Rolling her eyes, “He is a jaguar. Not a Panther” it was simple and true. 

The elder N’Jadaka took her words in. Gong over them he replied, “My dear cousins daughter. Let me recommend to not be so bold.”  
A wave of fear overtook her. The old man smiled, “You are the last true panther left my dear. For your Baba’s legacy, your brothers legacy you must be careful. You are the princess of Wakanda, you own your words.”

She understood his warning. Let it way on her till he smiled even larger, “the pup. The white runt” Shuri was smiling, “he is still sick but safe and sound, growing strong, waiting for you to bring him a treat.”

These words got her through the end of the day. They arrived just as night began to fall. They were met by W’Kabi and Okoye. “My King” W’Kabi addressed them. “We have a matter that requires your attention.” He whispered something in N’Jadaka’s ear. 

N’Jadaka turned to Shuri, “Princess, enjoy your dinner alone.” Smiling the Princess turned heel till in a grim voice he said, “and have sweet dreams.”

…

It was late when N’Jadaka reached his bed. Shedding the panther suit back into its necklace he was naked. Falling back on the bed. Lucky for him the matter that required his attention was quickly resolved. Really it felt as if W’Kabi just wanted an excuse to corner him and give him advice about Shuri.

“Don't let her be idle.” 

The lab was out of the question. 

“What about having her work with the young. She is good with children”

She’s technically still a kid. 

“Her old classroom is still in the west wing. Maybe have her develop something.”

Hoping to distract himself he pulled up the brief. Examining it from every angle. Writing up detailed notes. However even that could not deter his mind from wandering. Pressing send he readied himself for bed. 

The princess was becoming more and more front and center in his life. He laid there trying to sleep. He felt his heart racing. Tossing and turning. Lately he had found there was only one remedy for his restless nights. 

Rising from the bed he let the skin of the panther suit take him over. Gold veins shining. His gold fangs shown. It was easy, to sneak down the hall. Into her room, unnoticed, unseen. Shuri lied in her bed. Deep in her slumber. As he had the last few nights N’Jadaka’s clawed hand slowly pulled her blanket from her body. As if his muscular frame was as light as a feather he joined her in the bed. 

She was facing him. One arm tucked under her head, the other lied over her hip. 

Through the mask he could still smell her. Sweet honey and passion fruit. A little coconut too. Her face twisted. Having nightmares again. His clawed hand traced her face. She fell back onto her back. He pushed himself up. Settling on top her. He let the mask fall back. Looking down at her he closed his eyes. Taking in her sent, lowering his head his lips kissed the soft skin of her temple. In their native tongue he whispered, “Sweet dreams little panther...dream of me.”


	6. Come home soon

All W’Kabi wanted to do was feed his Rhinos. Never had he thought that he would miss the days of shuffling their poop. Now he was swamped in memos, meetings, briefs, plans and constantly trying to figure out if Shuri would launch a rebellion or not. Now the needs of his Rhinos were tended to by one of his many cousins. At least they treated them well. 

Most of all though. His heart longed for his wife. This limbo they were in was killing them both. 

Sitting at his desk he took out his Kimoyo beads. As always he called Okoye. He had done this any night they were apart. Throughout their marriage. Leaving the same message. ‘Beloved. I wanted to wish you a restful sleep and to come home soon.’ Understanding her anger with him he would give her as much time as possible. But never would he stop sending her a good night call and a request to come home.As he held them to his shock, Okoye was calling him. 

“W’Kabi” she said his name softer than she wished it to sound. Wanting to snarl his name at him she found herself still unable to. After all he had done, he was still her W’Kabi.

“Okoye...I” he tried to find words. Stumbling as he was unsure of what to say or not say. Questioning himself. Trying not to push her away. 

Deciding to get down to business she cut in. Saving him from his own tongue. “We need to talk about Shuri’s birthday.”

“Yes” he said officially. Forgetting it was her birthday in a week. 

Okoye really hated having this conversation. Even when they were first getting to know each other they were not this awkward. “I want to do something for her.”  
W’Kabi was nodding. Realizing she could not see him. “Yes...um...yes...ah. What do you want to do.”

“Ah, I thought about taking her to the N’Zadaha. I think she liked seeing her tribe again.” 

“That’s an excellent idea.” He said over enthusiastically. 

“Does...the king want her for anything that day.” It was a hard question to ask. 

“Not that I know of...he has not informed me of any plans yet.”

“Well if he does, try to talk him out of it.”

W’Kabi laughed, “that won’t be easy.”

“Well he’s not T’Challa” and that is all your fault. The silence that fell was stinging. “Have a good night.” she said quickly. 

“Okoye” he interrupted her thumb. Hovering over the call end. “Have a restful sleep and please come home soon.” It was a desperate plea. All she could do was hang up. Take a breath and turn around. To face Shuri. 

“Thank you” the Princess of Wakanda said earnestly. 

“May I ask. Why not just tell them you want to go back.” Okoye took her spear from her mattress. They were standing in the Dora Milaje barracks. The Dora’s loyalty was to the king. Their sworn duty was to keep him and the royal family alive. However they didn’t have to tell him anything. 

Something resembling a smile crossed Shuri’s face. It didn’t have her usual exuberance. “I just don’t want him to know.” 

Okoye understood. Wanting to say something but not sure what she nodded as Shuri left. 

There was only one other person that knew this palace like Shuri and that was Nakia. Even T’Challa did not know all these walls secrets. Anyone would be a fool to think that Shuri only had one lab. So she took a long out. One that would confuse any secret prying eyes. Nodding and smiling politely to anyone who’s path she crossed. Till she came to the baths. In the back locker room was an old panic room a bunker her great grandfather had installed in the 20’s. Fearing the colonizers would blow up the world it had been long forgotten till Shuri found it and made it one of her secret refuges. 

Climbing down the latter she arrived to the room presenting her ear and providing the spoken and written password. The lights came on as the walls retracted. The lab welcomed her and she walked to the work bench. 

“Set timer for thirty minutes” she requested. Not wanting to be raise suspicions she made sure to never linger down here. 

The arm for Bucky was almost complete. Just a few more upgrades here or there. Now she just needed to get a bio arm from point A to point B without being noticed. 

Her plotting and planning was interrupted by a call on her beads. Answering with audio only she was pleasantly surprised to hear the voice of her friend Nieto. 

“How is my trouble maker” she asked 

He laughed heartily “oh I’m cold here in Chicago the weather is never what it seems”

“Chicago will you bring me back any deep dish” she used a screwdriver to finish the arm. It was done. 

Continuing their conversation as she climbed up and out of her secret layer she made sure no one saw her. Slipping down the hall. Nieto made her laugh. 

“Really Shuri, what do you want for your birthday”

She sighed walking to the royal chambers. “You know” she said. 

“I have no words Shuri. I wish I could be there.” her heart stung a little as she walked through the receiving room. Nieto had always made her feel a way she could not explain. Even when they were small children barely six years trying to sit still as their teacher tried to keep up with them. 

“I do too” when she entered she was met by the sight of Killmonger. Suddenly her longing was replaced by annoyance. 

The king was lounging on a chaise. Shirtless as always. One leg extended in front of him. The other bent, his arm resting on it. The other holding his tablet. This time he was wearing his glasses. Not looking up at her she let bid Nieto a hasty good night. 

“Who was that Princess” he asked still reading. 

“Oh no one” she said taking a step towards her rooms to be stopped by his commanding, “Stay”

Sucking in her teeth her bottom lip was tight, curved into an annoyed facial expression attempting a smile. “Anything else my king.”

He put the tablet down. “When I ask you a question, you answer”

“I did” she reminded him. 

He got up taking off his glasses, making eye contact with her. Every step he took, her heart started beating a little faster. “No one, are two words you don't say to me.” 

“A friend”

He smiled wickedly, “oh yeah, your little trouble maker” he said. Keeping just a foot of space between them. Watching as she crossed her arms. Protecting herself. “He call to ask you what you want for your birthday.”

“He wished me a well one.” she tried to look past him but he moved his head. 

“It's your birthday in a week. That’s one year and a week till you become my queen. So tell me Princess what do you want for your birthday.”

“I want you to go away and for my brother to be alive and king.” her eyes were burning fire. 

A long moment passed. Shuri’s chest was heaving up and down. Killmonger tilted his head. A lock of his hair dropped to his temple. Staring at her she was unable to read him. Slowly his hand extended. His middle and ring fingers traced over her clavicle sending a shiver through her body. He smiled. “Are you still having nightmares.” 

Perplexed she asked how he knew about that. She had never told him about it. 

No longer was he smiling, “I know everything” his face was stone. “I’ve been having dreams too. One where you and I are older, Wakanda rules the world, I come home and your playing with three children. Two boys and a small girl. They run to me and as I embrace them you come to me pregnant.”

Shuri felt the blood in her body run cold. Her mouth hung open for a moment unsure of what to say. What he described was so shocking. The only word she could find to describe it. He let her silence go. Till finally he couldn't bare it. “Tell me what do you dream of” his voice was low. 

Whispering she said, “A jaguar” 

That peaked his interest. “Yeah...tell me about it.”

Breathing deep she looked at him with eyes that were unsure. Cautious, “it devours me.” 

“I told you I would not take you till you came to me.” His took a step back. Walking back to his chair, he went back to the position she had found him in. Reading his tablet. “When I ask you a question, you answer…” he made eye contact with her. “Sweet dreams my little panther.” 

It was barely a few seconds but it felt like forever before she turned around. Seeking the refuge of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. I am going on a vacation soon so I just wanted to post a chapter before I go for a bit. I am still working out some kinks in the story. How to build Shuri and Killmongers relationship and how would W'Kabi and Okoye's relationship be under King Killmonger.


	7. A dream and a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found some time on my vacay to write a quick chapter. Another one is in the works but I am trying to take my time with it to see where the story takes me. Let me know what you think if you like it dont like it. If you have any suggestions. Please enjoy.

He did not lie. 

He dreamed of her.

That night he had the first dream. He was making a speech to the United Nations. All of the world leaders looking to him. People that represented some of the post powerful people in the world. People that wereuse to making thing happen. Reduced to waiting for him to make them happen. Telling them how the new world was going to be. After a thunderous applause he would go home. When he entered the royal chambers he would hear laughter. Shuri’s and some small children. 

When he entered they would not see him. A very pregnant Shuri had the small girl in her lap. The small girl had round cheeks and a big smile. Two small brown eyes watching her mother intently. The two boys were playing with some device she made them. The boys must of been about five and Three. They looked like he did as a child. One was dark skinned like his father and the smaller one had a more Carmel tone like his own. Both beautiful. Becoming aware of his presence they ran to him. He scooped them up into his arms. Looking at Shuri as she got up, the small girl in her arms. 

“How are my girls” he would say. Putting the boys down who were saying “Baba, Baba look, look what Mama made us.”

“Your father has had a long journey” she would chastise them with a warm smile. 

He would take the girl into his arms, kissing her forehead. “How is Baba’s girl” Shifting the girl so that she is comfortable in one of his arms he uses a free hand to place on Suri's pregnant belly. “How are you my wife” 

“Good.” she would smile and kiss him welcoming him home.

When he awoke. He had felt a strange sensation. Comfort, tranquil. Loved. Not like the way Linda loved him that kind of obsessive lustful love but a kind he never knew he craved. That first morning he woke up as he always did at 4AM. Usually he did not linger in bed but this time he sat in the bed. The sheets around him. Damp with sweat. 

He started a rhythm of circular breathing. This was wrong. Shuri was not only his cousin she was uncomfortably younger than him. At that moment he had been fine with putting that matter to bed but when M'Baku and her mother suggested marriage he Believed in that moment that it was fate. Making a silent promise that he would control himself until their wedding night when she turned eighteen or when she came to him. 

Till then he found himself looking forward to sleep. 

...  
Okoye found herself in a similar position for the last few nights. After dinner in the Dora Milaje barracks she would walk across the fields to her home. She would find a spot and watch as W’Kabi worked well into the night. Feeding the Rhinos and he would call her. Sometimes she would pick up but most times she would let it go to a message. Watching. It was hard to see his face. Sad eyes. Looking back at her. Sometimes if felt as if she would die. 

Punishing him was punishing her. She did not want T’Challa to be dead. She did not want Killmonger to be king, and she did not want to divorce W’Kabi but those things were becoming reality. 

Taking a breath of Wakana’s air she walked to the house. Not sure what had compelled her. She could not see him from the window and maybe it was weakness on her part but she needed to see him. 

When W’Kabi opened the door he was surprised to see her. She did not have the air of official royal business as she did the last time she had come home. No spear in hand. Her eyes were not focused. They were taking everything in. 

He did not dare say a word. She did not need to. 

Okoye took a seat and W’Kabi went about making them tea. Setting a cup in in front of her. They drank in silence. Listening to each others bodies. To the Rhinos outside. Shuri had named this litter. T’Challa had named their parents and he had given them all strong names. Naming the largest after Zuri. But they had all passed and Shuri had the honor of naming them all this time. She named them all after the Wu Tang Clan. Rza being Okoye’s favorite. She loved them all like children but Rza had always liked her the most and in turn she liked him the most. 

Rza must of sensed her presence because she could hear his slow roused grunts. As if calling for her. 

“Do you have any apples” she asked. 

W’Kabi smiled. Nodding his head. They walked out with a few apples in hand. Okoye smiled calling for Rza, petting him and handing him an apple. 

W’Kabi wanted to say they missed you but he did not want her to feel guilty. Time. Time was what they needed. Patience. These were things he could provide her. 

After all of the apples were gone and Rza had joined Ghostface and Gza in a slumber they walked back in silence. Till W’Kabi said. “Thank you” 

She nodded. Not sure if to stay or go or to speak she took a deep breath. Not looking at W’Kabi but at his feet. Taking a step closer her shoe touched his. With slow deliberation she moves her body closer to his. Wrapping her hands around his face. Cupping him. As she pressed her lips to his her stomach dropped a little. Still there was that rush. That pleasure as his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly. He deepened this kiss like he was dying man rasping for breath. 

One kiss was what she needed and when she pulled away from him they both felt the air drop as if a cold breeze swept them away. 

“Goodnight she said. Maybe I will see you tomorrow.” 

They both knew what tomorrow was. “Good night” he said. Wishing the night would be short if it meant he had a chance to see her tomorrow.


	8. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also a couple of notes. I am trying to figure out passing. I am not a great writer, just doing this for fun so lease excuse if it feels slow at some points. I am trying to slow burn this one. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. I also always appreciate the comments! 
> 
> One last thing I don't know if I mentioned this but physically I mean for Nieto to look like John Boyega. I know he and Letitia Wright are friends in real life and will star in a film together.

It had been a week since Killmonger told her his dream. Shuri had been successful in her attempts to avoid him. Not sure if he allowed this, or if she truly had become a master in avoiding her fears. However as long as the results were the same she did not care.

Today of all days she wish she could keep on avoiding him but she felt it in her bones. He would be there. Somewhere in her day he would show up and remind her that she had no one but him. 

She had woken up before the sun already the birthday wishes poured into her Kimoyo beads. Listening to them as she bathed and dressed herself. A few friends and distant relations leaving happy messages. Then she heard her mother’s voice.

“Shuri my lovely child. I know you are angry with me.”

Try furious. Shuri thought. Standing naked in her bathroom. Beads of water dripping from her skin to the floor. 

“I am sorry for surprising you. For….delivering you to him but I promise my child he will not be king for long. This is my gift to you” 

Standing in her room. Her body started to shake. Not able to move she wanted to let out a scream. A list of obscenities. Cursise against her mother, W’Kabi, Okoye, Ayo, Killmonger, Nakia and Everett Ross.

The world. 

Her brother for leaving her. 

Than another voice appeared. 

“Happy Birthday Shuri. It's me your trouble maker” At the voice of her dear friend Nieto she could not hold in the tear that formed. Running down her cheek. “I know you are busy being the Princess of Wakanda and a bad ass” he chuckled. Shuri found herself chuckling as well. “I wanted you to know. Though I could not be there I am thinking about you. Always.” he said quoting his favorite character from Harry Potter Severus Snape. 

The memory of the two of them together. Reading side by side. Her barking orders at him to catch up to her. She looked over at her station as she stared at the faces of the people she loved the most. None of them were here today. She felt their absence deep within her bones.

Suddenly she realized something was off. The photo of the two of them was missing. The one T’Challa had taken of them before Nieto went off to become a War dog under Mavuto. Then it dawned on her. That was how he knew. Killmonger had been in her room. She remembered the way he held her. Whispering “I met ya Rolihlahla” 

A knock at the door shook her out of her concentration. 

As she opened the door Okoye stood. Saluting her. “Princess Shuri. Your craft is ready” 

Shuri sauluted back, “I will be there shortly.”

“Happy Birthday Princess.” Okoye said. Hating how formal things were forming between them. 

All Shuri could do was nod. Closing the door. She needed to change. Dressing in a gold dress. She resented that it was not her clothes, her style, or hers. These were picked out for her. Granted they were definitely not picked by him. Clearly these were picked by someone with experience in fashion and a knowledge of Wakanda history and culture. Looking at herself in the mirror she looked at herself. On the surface she did look good but underneath she was far from fine. 

King Killmonger was listening to the report being read to him by an aid. Chicago was moving well. The Mississippi River outfit was forming and they were days away from making the first move. 

It was going to be something else watching as the world tried to defend and keep up with Wakanda. Sure there was Tony Stark but nothing he had even came close. 

His planning and plotting was interrupted by the sight of her. Walking onto the hovercraft. The rising sun hit her in a way that bathed her in light. If was like her skin reflected the sun rays. He stopped suddenly. The aid next to him a young man almost walked ahead of him.

“Majesty” the title was laced with a nervous energy. 

Killmonger snapped his head back at the aid. “Continue” he said walking even faster. Deliberating in his mind what was happening to him. Having always been able to multi task he listened to the aids words. Taking them in as best he could. 

As he entered the council room he was still thinking about Shuri’s skin bathed in gold. Frustrated at himself for letting a schoolgirl distract him in such a way. Everyone on the council sucked their teeth. The mining tribe elder looked at the river elder as if she regretted waking up this morning. 

W’Kabi would be the first to speak. As had become their routine. Being that he seemed to be the only one able to. “My king General Okoye sends her regards but she could not be here for the meeting but sends Ayo her second in command in her place.”

“General Okoye got something better to do” his American accent seemed somehow thicker. 

W’Kabi cleared his throat. “It is the princess birthday and she is to accompany her to the gold tribe”

N’Jadaka knew he had approved that personally but was so distracted he couldn’t think correctly. He looked around the room aware of how this looked. “Yes. She left already” he asked knowing the answer. 

“I believe so.”

“When are they expected back”

“The late evening” 

It looked like he was thinking over something with deep deliberation. Turning his head to W’Kabi, “is everything in order” a question that only two of them understand. W’Kabi nodded his head. 

Ayo watching their interaction not showing the growing level of suspicion that grew within her. That seemed to please Killmonger who turned to the rest of the council letting them know he wanted progress. Not excuses in his pursuit of empire. No longer was he to be questioned but to be obeyed. 

Nakia’s father the elder of the River tribe hung his head low. Giving a light prayer to Bast to watch over his daughter. Begging the great Panther Spirit to watch over them all, as well as all those that got in this kings way. Than it dawned on him. Shuri would need help. 

…  
Out of the corner of her eye Okoye watched Shuri sitting in her gold dress. The now seventeen year old princess was looking straight ahead. As if carefully listening to something. 

Shuri had noticed that the sound was gone. This was the very same aircraft that had taken her from the Jabari to the Birnin Zana. She had checked. Of course she had to break into the manifest to confirm before making sure this morning she was able to sneak out of her room while she was “preparing” to put the arm in. That had been a difficult task and she had been surprised she was able to complete it. But Killmonger did not know about her little secret labs around the palace. That was her little secret. Not even the Hatut Zeraze would be able to get it out of her. 

As they landed she rose. In her company was Okoye, two younger Dora Milaje and two border tribes man to the Dora’s absolute dissmee and vocal protest. “Why” Okoye had demanded from W’Kabi only to have Killmonger respond. “I don’t trust you yet.” 

Walking out the elder of the N’Zadaha, the other N’Jadaka. The one with kind eyes and a bushy white beard. Greeting the royal part with nice words. Honest warmth towards the Princess. His distant relation. “Come” he said offering his arm. As they walked he said a few words in a very ancient language that only Shuri recognized. The original language of the golden tribe. “I activated the silencer. I will be honest Princess, about four different youngsters had to show me.” 

Shuri held back her chuckle. “Well, I am thankful it is most useful”

“Yes he said glancing at the two border tribes man who tried to take a step further but the two Dora Milaje stopped them. “You stay behind us, and keep out of the way” Their order was final. 

Shuri smiled. So did the elder, “well you little pup wants to see you most dearly.” 

“I know...you told him about the treat.”

“He knows. I gave him your instructions on how to bypass the crafts protections. I am sure by the time lunch is over. You have finished the traditional dance. All will be taken care of.”

“Does he know my other instructions.”

“Yes” 

They stepping into the village square where everyone from the gold tribe had gathered. “I see the king did not accompany you. Did you tell him of the ceremony.”

“No” she said. 

To that he smiled, “Good, I have a surprise for you.” his smile was wide. 

“What” she said looking at him. He ended the silencer. It only worked for a few moments anyway. “I remember when you were young. He was always following you around”

A warmth pooled inside her. Looking she saw the group of her tribe in their red and gold shrouds and white face paint take a step back. Revealing Nieto standing in the River tribes traditional attire. A Crocodile skin Mbata (front cover) and Slene. For a head band he wore a white and gold one lended to him by the elder N’Jadaka. 

Breaking with tradition Shuri ran to him. He smiled holding his arms out. Bear hugging her. They both laughed with pleasure. “My trouble maker” she said. 

Suddenly he remembered where he was and let go of her taking a step back he saluted her. “My Princess” he said still smiling. Unable to control himself completely. 

The two border tribes man did not look pleased. OKoye glared at them. Still she could speculate that the king would not be happy about this. After all, it did not matter what he felt. Publicly she was promised to him and for her to be cavorting with a man even one so dear a friend would not be pleasing to hear about. 

“Shuri” Okoye said her name. 

Shuri stiffened. “Yes.” Catching on. “Well um shall we” 

“Yes” Nieto said clearing his throat. 

Birthdays for a Princess, especially a Wakandan Princess were a bit different. It was gold tribe tradition that she perform the Pantheress dance. It was in a time long ago used as a sort of courting ritual. It had always taken place by the field next to the River. Shuri would wear a golden dress one that when she dances accentuated her most attractive features. A young man the boldest, would approach her and dance showing off his muscles. His warrior moves. So to say. To show her that he was a strong warrior, and suitor. In the past this was how marriages became arranged but now it was more of a right of passage. A sort of Wakandan birthday and prom rolled into one. All tribes had a similar right of passage. The River tribe had a similar coming of age courting ritual but it took place at sixteen instead of seventeen. Shuri was very young than but she remembered her brother almost making a fool of himself to impress Nakia. 

“Shall we” Nieto said. Taking her hand. 

“Yes” she said giddy. 

Okoye gave her a warning glance. 

“Let them enjoy this” the elder N’Jadaka had come to her side. 

“Yes but I worry what will happen if the king hears of it.” Okoye said cautious. 

“He will reveal what type of man he is.” The elder N’Jadaka said gravely. 

They stood. Watching as Nieto and Shuri prepared themselves. Okoye usually had a demeniour prepared for action but today her usually tense muscles were relaxed. Her lips even curled into a smile. Shuri was genuinely smiling. Nieto whispering a joke to her, to which she laughed from her guts. It sounded like the old Wakanda. The one Okoye recognized. 

….

The sun was beginning to hang lower in the sky. “I dont like sun sets” Nieto said as he walked Shuri to the craft that would take her home. 

Already she had said goodbye to the elders. The elder N’Jadaka whispering to her that all went as planned and that her white wolf would soon reveal himself. This had given her some levity. She was riding high. Here with Nieto she felt comforted. Instead of laying in her bed every night waiting for the nightmare of the jaguare to come to her. She wrapped herself into a hug. “I know, I think we both always prefered sun rises” 

Nieto smiled. His cheek against her forehead. Holding her close. “I wish I could go with you.” 

“I wish we could of talked longer. You have not told me what your doing in Chicago”

“I told you...top secret” he said with a teasing smile. 

“I am the princess of Wakanda” she said smiling. Her eyes were soft and kind looking into his. Than they changed to a deep concentration when she saw hif face. 

He did not say it but he was thinking, that you are not king. “He told you not to tell me” she said for him. 

He frowned, “Yes” 

She hugged him again. “I hate him.”

Nieto closed his eyes, “Shuri…” he stopped. She felt his muscles tighten underneath her. “He is your king and fiance.”

“No” she did not want to hear this from him. 

“Shuri I think you should give him a chance.” 

“A chance” she said taking a large step back from him. Nieto felt her warmth leave his body and it pained him the way she looked at him. Okoye and the elder of the gold tribe watched. “He killed my brother” she stated the fact. 

“It was ceremonial combat” he said weekly. 

“He threw his body over the waterfall to deny us from burying him.” A tried to hold back the tear forming.

Nieto looked at the ground the back at her and she saw his usually warm eyes devoid of friendly fire. “He is our king” 

“He will be our death” she said loud enough so that everyone could hear. Okoye stepped further. “Your majesty I think it is time we go, it is getting late” she looked at Nieto begging with her eyes for him to not continue. 

He got it. He saluted Shuri. “Goodbye your majesty” 

She half heartedly saluted back. “Goodbye” it came out automatic. They walked back to the ship and all the way back she concentrated on the hum of the ship. The noise it was back. Something was off. 

When they arrived she felt tired and her stomach dropped when she saw him, Killmonger standing waiting for them. 

“Welcome back” he said waiting for her. All the other sauluted. He looked past at Okoye noticing the way she looked at Shuri concerned. “Come with me” he said leaving no room for protest.

As they walked she kept replaying the events of the day. Had Nieto truly abandoned her and joined this charlatans side. Did he want her to marry him. To procreate. For the first time she did not care where he took her. Though half way through she recognized the way. When they came to the door she knew where she was. He opened. It. 

This was her old lab. The first one. Her father had it built for her and Nieto. Half classroom half lab. “Your no longer the head of tech...does not mean you get to be idle Princess” he said taking a step into the room. It had been updated. All of the latest tech, most of which she had come up with from the other lab was there. “Your going to teach a select group of students.” 

Shuri caught her breath. Snapping herself out of the wonderment of all the new shiny things. “You think I will do what you say” 

She was put off when the corner of his lips curved into a wicked grin. “Oh my little panther” she shivered when he called her that. He walked closer to her. She would not back away and she braced herself for what he did next. Letting his hand gently wrest at her clavicle. “You will obey, or you will suffer the consequences. This…” he looked around “Is a gift. Do you want to hear about the alternative.” 

He took her silence as permission to continue, “I will take you back down to the catacombs. You’ll bend back over that rock and you won't be able to sit for days, maybe weeks. I will ban you from using your beads, your room will be stripped of any tech. You movements will be restricted to the royal apartments. I will have a border tribes man in every room, you will only bath when I bath, you will only eat when I eat with you.You will only talk when I let you.” 

She was shaking. He leaned in close whispering in her ear. “If you obey me, you wont be punished, your little trouble maker he will be safe. His family will be safe” From his eyes she could tell he was talking about Nakia. 

“I thought you said you were not a rapist” 

“I won't rape you. You will come to me. Don't think though that I can not be creative.” he moved so close to her that their bodys touched and he leaned forward gently pushing her into the workstation behind her. Pinning her between himself a rock, and a hard place. “I know you hate me. I would be suspicious if you overnight fell in love with me. But I will get under your skin, I will work myself into your system. Same way you have worked your way into mine. One night it will happen. You will come to my bed, you will want me to give you the one thing no one can.” 

“What do you think that is…” she stopped herself from saying Killmonger. Not wanting to provoke him after that declaration. 

“Release” his fingers were heavy on her body. She felt his lips on her forehead. They were full and soft. Leaving a surprisingly delicate kiss. That lingered there long after he started walking towards the door. Over his shoulder he said, “your first class will be when we return”

“Return from what” she called after him. 

“You will see. Happy Birthday Princess” he said. Leaving her in the classroom. 

Shuri was there sitting, absolutely still for so long the motion sensor light went off. The darkness gave her a degree of comfort till the Dora Milaje found her and escorted her back to her rooms. Relieved she found him not in any of the public spaces but as soon as she crawled into her bed. Still wearing the gold dress she curled into the fetal position.


	9. This will take hours

A noise woke her slumber. Sitting up in her bed. Killmonger stood in black pants and sweatshirt. With a whole retinue of people. W’Kabi, Okoye, Ayo, and three female palace staff. With garments in arm. 

Shuri was still in her gold birthday dress. His eyes were dark. From the way he looked at her she could tell he greatly wished for the room to be empty. “ hope your dreams were pleasant” he motioned for the three women staff to bring the clothing forth. “You missed breakfast” 

Shuri got out of the bed. “Get ready quick, we’re already behind schedule”  
With that he left. Shuri found the attendants were just as uninformed as she was. All they were able to tell her was that they were instructed to dress her in all black hoodie and jeans with black unbranded shoes. “Am i to go somewhere” she asked Ayo who told her honestly, that she had no idea.

Killmonger had remained silent as they boarded the craft. One of the new ones she had created. A new fleet of them were created a year ago after her Baba’s death. T’Challa had told her they were a perfect replacement. Quiete, invisible, fast and could hold more weight while remaining light. Could go leagues under the sea and up in the sky, almost to space. She had actually wanted to create a Wakandan space program but her father had dismissed it. In her mother’s words “some Africans from Wakanda, in space would be quite suspicious dear.” How much she hated that than, but now she understood. 

“Where are we going” she asked the room. 

“You’ll see” was all he said leaving the room for her to change. It did not take her long. She was actually happy to be in something simple. She continued her line of questioning on the plane. However no one answered her. Deciding she was getting nowhere she looked out of the window. They were now crossing over the continent of Africa over the ocean. If they were headed to the United States she knew to his the east coast it would be at least four hours. 

When they landed the sun was still up. They were in the middle of nowhere. In a clearing by some cornfields. 

“Welcome to America princess” Killmonger said. As they walked down the ramp down. A car and two war dogs awaited them. 

“My king” they greeted him. “We are most honored” 

Shuri looked at Ayo and Okoye dressed similar to her. Shuri breathes in the air. It was not clean here. 

“You are in East Saint Louis your majesty” one warndog informed her.

“I have never heard of it” she had always thought her first time would be Coachella. 

“Come on princess. I wanted to show you the world outside your little lab” 

As they drove the king insisted one of the war dogs sit next to her. N’Jadaka did this for two reasons. One being that if he was so close to her he was not sure if he could keep himself from letting his hands romb her body. The second she would listen better to a stranger than him. 

She asked a what seemed like a thousand questions as they drove. It was earetating but he let the war dogs answer all her questions. Every so often he would interject. Really to drive a point home. 

For Shuri this was something different. Rarely had she ever seen this side of America. She knew it existed but so far away. Now to be up close to it. Able to touch in, smell it, see it, hear it. A shock to say the least. 

The day was spent with the wardogs giving them a tour of the community. Shuri was ashamed of herself but as they past by some parts she thought she could barely tell the difference between the abandoned ones and the ones people were living in. Trash seemed to be everywhere. 

One of the war dogs went by Lato. Shuri assumes he was the captain as he did most of the talking and to her dismay seemed to be in awe of Killmonger. 

The part that saddened her the most was the hospital. Missing basic equipment in Wakanda. The staff all seemed overwhelmed and exhausted. None of this was right. 

“One of the most industrially advanced democratic countries in the world and it treats people like this...you know princess this place cut off from the world. Right across the river is downtown St. Louis but it might as well be a thousand miles away. Isolated and afraid is how the people here have been kept cause there skins a bit darker. No matter. That’s going to change soon.” 

“What are you going to do” she asked biting back her terror. 

“What do you think.” His eyes narrowed 

For a second blowing up St. Louis crossed her mind. 

He snorted at her silence taking a guess about what she was thinking. He leaned in close so that no one else could hear. His lips were so close to her earlobe she was afraid he might bight her. Instead she heard his low whisper, “I won’t blow anything up today. I have someone I want you to meet.”

When he took a step back he walked to the door. “Better keep yaw ass up Lil panther” 

He was using that nickname more and more and she was growing to hate it ten fold. 

They were at one of the war dogs safe houses. “A trap house” one said “to the public.”

The next room they entered there was a boy about eight playing on a phone. Playing a game. Well beating a game very badly. When they walked in he simply looked up. Saying nothing. Killmonger stood over him looking down. “Your name is Maleek,” 

The boy nodded. Shuri could tell this boy didn’t trust anyone. He was caustius by nature. He looked past Killmonger at Shuri. Sizing her up. Shuri walked past Killmonger waving her hand at Maleek. “Hi I’m Shuri. I’m from Wakanda, are you from here” 

He shrugged his shoulders. Killmonger took it from there. “Maleek Victorian Love just ran away from his seventh foster home.” 

Maleek looked at Killmonger His eyes like darts. Reading his facial expressions. Trying to figure him out. Continuing Killmonger captivated both their attentions, “He’s also a genius. Though he doesn't let people know about that.”

“Who are you” it was more of a demand than a question. 

“I got a lot of names. Right now its King N’Jadaka Udaku of Wakanda” 

“Wawhat?”

“Wakanda. Its in Africa”

“I know, its capital is Brenin Zana. I thought your king got blown up by that dude” 

Shuri face hardened. She breathed deep. Killmonger turned his head to look at her. “That was the old king. I’m the new one.” Looking back at the little boy. “You like it here”

“Its fine”

“You ever been anywhere else.” 

The boy shook his head no. “You want to come to Wakanda” 

“Why” he looked at Shuri who was watching this suspiciously. 

“You got nowhere else to go. We got a lab. A school that will challenge you. I want you to join us” Killmonger squatted so that his eyes we’re level to Meleeks. “You’ll never go hungry. You’ll be someone that matters.” 

No one said anything for s long moment. Killmonger rose slowly looking at Shuri nodding for her to follow him. Taking one last long look at the boy who nodded to her. As if he was trying to comfort her. Not able to return the sentiment she followed Killmonger out of the room waiting till they were a safe distance away for their words not to be heard. 

“You can’t just kidnap kids”

“I ant kidnapping anyone I am repatriating citizens”

“That boy is not WaKandan”

He turned violently. Now truly his eyes looked like the jaguars of her dreams. “Who are you to say who is Wakandan.”

“I…I am princess Shuri Udaku daughter of king T’Chaka and queen Romanda.” Reminding him that she was of Wakanda’s Panther line. 

His chuckle was wicked. The hair stood on the back of her head. 

“Princess” he said her name with a chilling sound. Like a snakes slither. “I think you need some more time here. Lato and Ayo will watch you.” he looked her over. “Your still so spoiled.” Taking a quick look around. Making sure they were alone. Shuri felt that knot in her stomach that she was becoming more and more familiar with tighten. Every small step he took till she was backed up into a wall she felt her body get lighter and lighter. She was thinking ‘what was he doing.’

He put his hands on her hips. His palms were hot. Perspiring a little and when he extended them he felt the fabric of her sweatshirt underneath them. Cursing that it was not her skin. His nose touched hers. “I know this ain't what ya use too princess.” he pressed his hips forward against hers. Her hands came up to grab his arms pushing against him to no avail but providing him with enough warning to not push it any further. ‘Oh’ did he want to push it. “You still just a little girl” her grip tightened. His jacket protecting him from her nails. He loved the sensation. She could feel how much he did. Panic grew with in her. 

“Stop” she said. Her voice was clear, tone sharp. 

Killmonger closed his eyes. His breath felt like wildfire on her skin. “Your from a place of privilege. You eat good, now your going to see how it is for most people in this world with our skin.” He pushed himself away from her. “You’ll learn” was all he said. 

Shuri did not move. She barely breathed. Ayo approached her. “Princess Shuri” she said looking at her. 

Shuri turned her head. “Is he…”

“Yes, he’s gone. Lato will show us a few more things.”

Ayo watched over the princess like a hawk for the three weeks they were in America. They went all over. From each coast, each border they found the same thing. Where ever there were poor black people there was inequality. The “Services” they were provided by their government were laughable. She watched as Shuri took this all in. 

“Captain America don't come here” one guy said. Shuri felt it strange. She had gotten to know Captain America a little through her brother and had found him to be a good and caring man. Him ignoring this...she could not make sense of it. 

It seemed like every other day a black person was shot by a police officer. Shuri was beginning to feel the terror even when she was with Lato and Ayo. When they were just walking around outside. Would they be stopped. When ever a cop drove past she felt their eyes watching them. Letting them know if they wanted they could. That was a terror no one deserved to feel. In Wakanda the only thing they had like that was the Hatut Zeraze but they were banned years ago. They were a secret police force. A stain in Wakandan history. They had been banished years ago but some of them became mercenaries. She vaguely remembered her father mentioning that some former war dogs turned rogue mercenaries formed a faction under the name. But she had assumed one of the black panthers go rid of them. “Protect and Serve” what lies. 

When they arrived back. He had not come to greet her. Okoye was there. Concern all over her face. Shuri looked at her blankly, “where is he” 

After saluting him she said, “he is in the training pit” 

‘Good’ she thought to herself. ‘He will be shirtless.’ 

She walked in that direction realizing Ayo and Okoye were behind her. She stopped before the training pit doors. “You're relieved of duty”

“Princess” Ayo said warningly. 

“He wont kill me...he needs me to have a baby” she pushed the doors open. Leaving Ayo and Okoye unable to meet each other's gaze. 

Killmonger was not shirtless. Worse he was in the gold panther suit. A simulation going. Fighting a fake foe. “Simulator Stopped” the loud automatic voice said. Shuri herself had programmed the simulator to stop when someone entered. He turned. Even with the mask she could tell he was aggravated. 

“Princess” he spat. The mask falling back. Revealing his dark eyes. She had to admit his face was handsome. “Your back” he said simply as if he did not know. 

She let a long hard moment pass before she said with the full command of her royal bloodline, “take off your shirt” 

He tilted his head. Skeptical but curious of where this was going. “I knew you…”

“Take off your shirt” she said again. Simply. 

He did one better. The suit vanished back to the necklace. His nakedness did not seem to bother her in the slightest. It was if she did not see the size of him. He thought how most women remarked how large he was down there. The princess did not lower her eyes even for a second. Her eyes were fixated on his. Not blinking she walked to him. Her finger extended, touching one of his self inflicted marks. He had dreamed of her fingers against his skin. Thought about her hands on his body. It was a chore not to let his composer crack under her finger tips. 

“Who was this”

He looked at her face. She was reading his reaction like he was an open book. “Russian special forces.” She went to the next one, his answer was the same. After the thirty second mark he asked, “what is the meaning of all this princess.”

“So that I don’t lose sight of who you are.”

Another heated moment passed. “This will take hours” 

“We won't stop till you say them all.” her eyes were focused. Her tone was compelling him to her will. On this matter at least. 

He breathed deep. “OK Princess” the prospect of her fingers on his body didn't sound half bad to him. They were there for hours. He couldn’t name all of them. The ones he did he told her. He told her all of them. Watching her face. No matter what he told her, gruesome details, the shocking amount, ages, gender none of it changed her expression. 

When they were done she made a silent promise to herself. To never forget a single mark on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Just a note I know Meleek is not the usual spelling of the name. I just like the way it looks. I know its odd. Please just roll with it. If your offended I am sorry.


	10. A spy and an assassin walk into a cafe

Okoye opened her eyes to the bright light of Wakandan sunshine. The warmth of the sun's rays engulfing her. The scent of something cooking in the kitchen roused her. Hearing W’Kabi, no doubt making his one and only culinary claim to fame. Morning porridge. 

Stretching her muscles it she got out of the bed. It had been a long time since she had W’Kabis morning delicacy. The sounds of his humming filled the halls. Only stopping when he saw her leaning against the door frame. 

“Good morning” he said putting a bowl on the table. 

“Good morning” 

They didn’t acknowledge it but this was her first night back in their home. It was not planned, nor was it permanent. It was a present. 

They both knew that as they sat down settled into a conversation about the rhinos. Till they exhausted that topic they moved on to the seasons, trying to avoid so many things. His work, her work, the recent attacks on the border. The whispers of “white wolf” 

That was till W’Kabi picked up his beads. “I need to take this” he got up walking outside his home. “Yes, your majesty.” 

“Have you seen Mavuto’s report” 

“Yes” W’Kabi said looking back. Okoye was watching him from the window. Shaking her head. There it was again, a hit to his heart. 

“Than you know someone’s trying to fuck our shit up.” King Killmonger was pacing his rooms. 

“Yes. This time Nieto prevented it.” W’Kabi tested the waters. After the king had found out about Shuri’s birthday and Nieto taking his place in a traditional tribal ritual the mere mention of his name brought fire to the usurpers eyes. 

Killmonger growled inwardly. How that River boy was becoming more and more...in the way. 

W’Kabi continued, “He is proving to be a valuable asset to the cause” 

“Yeah, he is.” even Killmonger let the rational side push back against whatever this thing the princess was causing in him back, “I don't like having Nick fury in my shit, That uncle tom is in Starks pocket”

A plan was forming in W’Kabi’s head. “May I have a word with you today after the council meeting.” 

“Yes.” Killmonger said. Listening to a sound outside his door. Activating the panther suit. “Talk to you than.” Hanging up he carefully stalked. Using the enhanced hearing modification he learned was a Shuri contribution. Quickly and swiftly he opened the door and grabbed the eavesdropper. 

Shuri screamed. Thrashing. The nightmares of the jaguar devouring her becoming true. “JAGUAR” she screamed. Her nails dug into his flesh. Or at least tried to. In honesty they felt like small scratches a kitten or a puppy would leave in play. 

At first Killmonger found it amusing till it turned concerning. Letting the Panther suit fall he easily held her down. “Shuri” he said. 

“Jaguar” she tried to wriggle underneath him. Causing her to thrust her hips up. Killmongers response was to push her hips back down with his own. Using his body weight to hold her down. She was saying something in Xhosa he did not recognize. Composing herself she stared at him. Looking into his eyes. His face was intense. Watching every muscle in her face. 

“Shuri,” his voice was low. His hand shot from her wrist to her neck, his hand holding her face. Her free one grabbing his wrist. Trying to pull it. He easily turned her head. No earpiece. Shuri quick thinking took her free hand and grabbed his ear. 

Killmonger felt the pain and even let go of her for a moment. Taking advantage Shuri got her self from under him and ran. It did not take him long to catch her. Grabbing her from behind. Both arms holding her close. 

His self mutilated chest, against her back. The fabric of her shirt was thin enough that she could feel each scar remembering the afternoon and night she forced him to tell her every single one. “What did you hear” the heat from his breath caused every hair on her neck to stand.

Saying nothing. Trying to breath. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. If she was anyone else he would be focused in this second. But her scent, the way her hips felt against his own. He tried to focus his mind. What did she overhear. 

“Nothing” Shuri told a half truth. She did not hear much but when she walked past his room and heard Stark, she stopped and tried to listen. But clearly he heard her. 

Chuckling into her ear. He was squeezing her tighter. “So you were just hanging by my room.” 

“You know you could just let me go” she said. 

“You would run” he said simply. 

“Ha, everyone in this place would stop me and bring me to you.” ever word dripped with bitter ill intent. 

He caught the sentiment. It crossed his mind to let her go but than he decided to tell her the truth, “yeah, that's true but maybe I like holding you.” 

Every muscle tensed. 

For both of them. “So I will ask again. What did you hear” 

“Something about Tony Stark.” she said. It couldn't hurt to tell him what she overheard. In truth it was not so much what she overheard, it confirmed most of what she already knew. Nakia was able to get a message to her. Killmonger was making his moves. Already he was backing candidates in political races. Sending sleeper cells to take out key military bases. Using tech to disarm missiles. They had plenty of people planted in Shield. Taking a page out of Hydra’s books. Slowly but surely they were beginning to make moves. What Nakia and Shuri both feared to be Killmongers next step seemed like it was coming true. He read her body language. He felt her heartbeat. Reading her like a book he knew she was telling the truth but still he held her. “Will you please let me go now, I will be late for my class.” 

Releasing his arms, hating that she seemed more comfortable out of his arms than in them. Furrowing his brow when he saw her reaction. Than he realised, he was naked. Forgetting that he took off all his clothes when he activated the suit. He was going to need to remember to keep underwear on when he activated. Grabbing the towel draped on the back of a chair he wrapped it around his waist. “You know it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations.” 

“You listen to all of mine” she countered. 

“Not all of them” There were some he just could not bug. 

“I have young minds you demand I mold” She said over her shoulder as she tried to leave.

“You have not been dismissed Princess”

She turned to look at him. Not wanting to play this game. Wanting to punch that smug look off his face she curtsied as she had seen in movies with her Baba., “please excuse me.”

“Man that shit aint going to fly. Don’t think I won’t take you back down the catacombs.” She didn’t like the way he stalked over to her letting his eyes linger at her body “until you start showing me your respect I will bend you over that rock…”

“My apologies...my king..” she looked at him trying to keep her thoughts from being readable. “Please may I be excused” every syllable took excruciating effort. 

She closed her eyes when he brought his hand up to trace the side of her face. “See, not so hard...go my little panther. Your class needs you” 

She practically ran out of there. Holding her breath as if the air around him was toxic. Trying to push him from her mind she recited today’s lesson again to herself. As much as she missed the lab she had to admit these children were giving her hope. They were responding to her and learning. 

Shuri was starting to learn about them. They were all from around the world but had two things in common. They were black and geniuses. Maleek was showing himself to be the leader in the classroom. The one she had met in East St. Louis. Shuri found herself often comparing him to her brother. 

They all seemed to follow his lead. When she was having a hard time getting them to trust her all it took was for him to start engaging and than they all started reaching out, opening themselves up. Showing their personalities. 

There was Xavier the class clown. A small boy with glasses. He had two large front teeth and clearly used his humor as a way of deflection. He was from Houston Texas. Found in a home with a dying grandmother and an addicted mom. 

Sade, pronounced SHAW-Day, reminded Shuri of a light skinned Nakia. Beautiful and all the boys turned their head when they saw her. She was more interested in exploring and arm wrestling them. Good at her studies she made fast friends with a girl from Bethnal green named Regina. She was the smallest and quietest in the class. Excelling at every academic obstacle. She had impressed Shuri greatly. At times reminded her of aspects of herself.

Than there was the one she was having the most trouble with. Des. From a London slum he liked to fight and challenge authority. Shuri suspected the only reason he stayed in line, barely, was that he feared going back to where ever he had come from. 

As much as she was enjoying these kids she did wonder. Why did Killmonger bring them here, what was his intention for them. Asking him she got the same response. “Their the next generation.”

Shuri tried to impart some Wakandan ways to them. “It’s wrong to attack unprovoked” she told them.

“But what if you have not been attacked, but oppressed.” One of the students who rarely spoke said. Jamar, he had come from Chicago. Nieto mentioned him in his last message to her. 

“Violence should always be a last resort” she said echoing the words she had heard her whole life. 

“Still what do you to when your oppression is not violent, or when it is, the oppressor makes the rules and it’s suddenly legitimate” 

“It’s never legitimate” Shuri said. As she said it she saw all of their faces. The way they all looked at her. Never had she been looked at like that. It was the way she saw people look at colonizers.

“Your a Princess right” he asked simply.

Suddenly Shuri who had always been comfortable with her title was embarrassed by it. “Yes” 

“Your going to marry the king and become queen.” 

“If I can't avoid it” Her tone was clear that this was not something she was looking forward to, “that could happen” 

“With all due respect I don’t think this is one you have a full authority with.” 

Shuri opened and closed her mouth. Then she walked to Jamar’s desk kneeling down so that their eyes met. “I don’t know what it’s like to be you or anyone else but myself. I have lived a life of privilege but I want the world to be a better place for everyone.”

“What would you be willing to give up” he asked. 

Shuri could not believe she was having this conversation with a child. For a second she thought she was looking into a tiny Killmonger face. “My life.” 

“Would you give up Wakanda” a small voice echoed the room.

Shuri turned it was Regina. Her small hands were laid on her desk. “I would never ask people to give their lives for anything.” 

“But your the princess.” Jamar said, “don't all those bald ladies lay down their life for you and the king. Is it not the duty of every Wakandan to serve and protect their leader.”

“NO” Shuri was confused. Was this happening. Thirty minutes ago these kids were asking about biomechanics now they were talking to her like Killmonger. “To serve Wakanda and to protect Wakanda not to die...my brother and my father served the people. Protected the people and in return they asked for the people to do the same.”

“But what about everybody else” Des chimed in this time. “Why did Wakanda do nothing during the slave trade.” 

“Wakanda was protecting its people.” she knew how it sounded. Asking Bast for strength. “Despite what the new king says, we all have to live in this world, we all have to change. It's not about what everyone has or has not done. It's about what we will do.” 

“What will you do” A different voice asked. Shuri turned around seeing two it was. Killmonger standing with two Dora Milaje behind him. 

A hush fell over the children. Shuri walked over to him. “Whatever it takes.” 

…..  
Nakia was enjoying the sunshine in Lagos. Awaiting her “companion.” 

Sipping some coffee, at a cafe she looked around. Last night she had two Wakandan operatives no doubt Killmonger’s people following her. She was able to shake them with little effort. Getting a message to Shuri though that was the hard part. Romanda had said that it might be better to keep her out of the loop for a while. Having to agree it might be dangerous to have her so close to him. 

“You know a white man walking around Lagos with one arm is suspicious.”

Nakia’s eyes looked over her coffee as Bucky Barnes sat across from her not needing to look around. He had staked out the meeting spot days in advanced. He knew the backstory of about everyone here. 

“Well” she set down her drink, “It’s a good think Shuri made you a new one.”

Under the jacket no one could tell he had a prosthetic. “She is a genius” he waved his hand. 

“Tell me something I don't know”

“I talked to Cap, he knows what's coming.”

“Do you think he can help us.” Nakia smiled. She was starting to like this white guy. 

“I hope so, or Tony Stark is dead.” 

The spy and the assassin looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also please feel free to let me know what you think. Love it hate it, cant get over my many grammar and spelling mistakes. All of my resource teachers in special ed said the same thing, (I am dyslexic IEP and everything). I tried to fit a lot in a short time to get the story moving. I am still trying to work out if this is going to become a larger series or not. And yes I am bad at making chapter names.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since that moment in the classroom. Every moment since she found herself thinking more and more about him. She had listened and learned all of the stories of all her students. She realised there were large gaps in his. Bothering her. Did she even want to know. Was that how he was going to trap her. 

Had he already trapped her?

At night now not only did she dream about Jaguars she dreamed about him. Lying in bed together. Dreaming of how he would kiss her. Would his lips be gentle. Would his facial hair prickles her skin. How would his tongue feel down her thigh. 

When she awoke the guilt would come. The shame. 

Than the fear, that it would happen. 

Than the anger at her mother for selling her to him. 

The anger that the man who killed her brother and took her world from her was in her dreams, and on her mind. She hated that every morning she had to pour him his water and coffee. She hated that they started to talk. 

At first it was basic questions about some tech designs. Lesson plans she had created for the students. A question here or there about Wakanda’s traditions. One that he asked about today was the courting dances. Asking about one in particular. 

“Yes, Nieto and I performed this dance at my birthday” she offhandedly mentioned taking a bite of a blood orange. Seeing the anger grow in him. The memory of the rock against her skin caused her stomach to drop and appetite to wane. 

“Why didn’t you ask me do it with you. I am your intended.” Kilmonger’s jaw was tight. 

Shuri decided to skip pointing out her complicated feelings on the matter, “you were busy” silently begging him to leave it there. Turning her attention to her food. 

“Why him” 

A question she did not want to answer. For many obvious reasons. 

“He is a dear old friend. Besides what is it to you” she tried to make it clear she wanted to leave it there. Putting her napkin on the table. An attendant came to take them but the king nodded his head for them to leave. 

Killmonger, was king and he would not leave it there. The sound of his chair moving frightened her. Her hands gripped the arms so tight she thought she might break it.

Quickly he made his way to her. Moving her chair so that she was facing him. So close she could smell that he had worked out that morning. “You know you have forgotten a few things, one I’m not just your king, I’m your destiny.” Gold flickered in his eye at the word “It doesn't matter who you dance with now little panther, because the last dance is for me.”

“What makes you think I will go through with it.” she swallowed. Trying to pray to Bast. Stop this Jaguar. 

That wicked grin crossed his face . A deep dangerous chuckle emerged, “you will.” 

Those two words were made clear. Not a prediction but a command. Shuri tried to compose herself. His face was so close and his eyes were so dark, and he smelled so good, “is there anything else you require for breakfast my king.”

He stood up tilting his head. Examining her. “You know I realise what the problem is”

She froze for a moment, remind herself to not show any fear. If he knew about her little projects in the old bunker. He would of made his move by now she told herself. 

“The problem” He walked behind her, she had to turn her body in her chair around to keep eyes on him. “Is that I have not been doing my duty.”

Excuse me she thought to herself. Letting him continue. “I have not been doing my duty in courting you.” 

This was the last thing she expected him to say. “Whhh” it came out more of a sound than a question. And Shuri did not know how she felt about the way he was looking at her.

Looking down at her hand he intertwined his fingers into hers. “I realize princess that you probably don’t have a lot of experience with men” holding her head high she let it be known with her expression that this was less than amusing. That didn’t stop him,”you probably have never had a man like me interested in you before” 

Taking back her hand, “You know so little about me Killmonger” she knew she made a mistake saying his moniker before his hand shot like a bullet to her throat. Fingers applying enough pressure to make sure she knew she was on dangerous ground. Her hands remained gripping the chair restraining herself from touching him.

The darkness in his eyes was replaced with a fiery fury. “Princess I know one thing” 

He moved his head to whisper in her ear that he was tempted to kiss her. Having to remind himself now would not be the appropriate time. Settling for their cheeks to press against each other in a low and hot tone he said “I know one thing Shuri, you like to tempt me.” He kissed her neck savoring the taste of her skin. 

As soon as his lips pressed against her skin she felt a jolt down her spine. Trying not to shutter. When he pulled back she saw his smug smile and her stomach turned. Killmonger, he killed your brother and now you melt at his touch. 

“I will see you later” he said walking out. Needing to manually take care of his erection. 

…  
W’Kabi stood with the rest of the Taifa Ngao. Looking at his beads the king was rarely late. The council was beginning to ponder where he was. 

The mining tribe elder commented, “he must be doing pushups.” 

Swoosh the doors opened. King N’Jadaka entered. Looking around it was the usual. Okoye, the elders, W’Kabi. But today there was a new face. A man in his early forties. Bald with dark skin and chestnut eyes. Killmonger savored sitting upon the throne. 

“My king” W’Kabi addressed him. As always with the utmost respect. 

Okoye grimised, this was how he had always greeted T’Challa and T’Chaka before him. W’Kabi continued, “I would like to introduce our newest addition to the War Dogs. Akili.” Akili rose saluting the king. 

Killmonger smiled looking at the counsels faces they were far from pleased and Okoye looked as if her relationship with W’Kabi was about to be set back ten large strides. 

Killmonger addressed them, “Akili has been working with myself on a new project.”

“My king” The Mining tribe elder rose. “This man is a monster, General Sipho and King T’Chaka had banned him personally from the War Dogs” her hand pointed at the man who had been responsible for her nephew's death. Akili was a war dog with a bad reputation. He had been part of the secret police till T’Chaka banned that program. He and another rogue agent joined forces creating a Wakandan mercenary force. They helped a Azanian force try to infiltrate the border till the than Prince T’Challa put them down. 

“I understand the reputation of this man” W’Kabi stepped in. “So does our king. But he has proven most useful in our mission.”

Akili addressed the woman, “I know that my actions have caused the death of my fellow Wakandan’s and I have thought about that every day in exile. I will devote myself to serving Wakanda, and our new king” he looked to Killmonger. 

Who nodded in response. “Please sit” he pointed to the Mining tribe elders chair. Doing as told she shot the room a warning glance. Regretting the day this charlatan stood foot in their presence. “As you all know our war dogs have been working tirelessly around the world to infiltrate the colonizers. Akili has been assisting them and proven himself most useful. He has even assisted us in our second step.”

“What is that...my king” The river tribe elder said in the Wakandan native tongue. 

Killmonger smiled. “Repatriation.”

The room fell silent. Taking it as his cue he continued, “In colonizers countries black children are thrown away. Put in a system not cared for, not encouraged, not nurtured our cherished. Not like the children here in Wakanda. Akili here has gone through the worlds foster care, he has found the brightest and best of the children the colonizers have thrown away and we have brought them here.”

The river tribe elder thought to himself. So the rumors are true. Nakia was right. 

“They are learning from the best and the brightest Wakanda has to offer, the Princess Shuri is even teaching a class.”

This caused the council to stir. W’Kabi understood the intent. To imply that the princess was complicit. Only Okoye saw through this. Shuri knew where these children were from but probably not what Killmonger had intended for them.

“The war dogs are spys. Warriors but they are not assassins” The river tribe elder said. 

“They won't grow up to be war dogs. They will grow up to be Wakandan’s and will serve their new homeland.” 

Okoye and Nakia’s father locked eyes. Wondering where Wakanda was going. Would it be able to come back from it. 

…

Queen Romanda was in a desperate situation. Killmonger had intercepted every transmission she had sent to her daughter and now this was her last desperate attempt. To let her daughter know, they were fighting for her. 

That was why in she was in Chicago. Against Everett Ross viement request for her not to be. “Chicago, Memphis, New Orleans and Atlanta are hotbeds for Killmonger.” One drawback of being queen is that people tend to count you out. Everyone had forgotten that Romanda had done her time as a Dora Milaje, and had proven herself to be a formidable spy when needed. 

She had followed Nieto for two weeks. It had been fascinating. What she had come to learn about him. She had thought she knew him. But in hindsight she knew him as a child, a boy that smiled bright when ever Shuri laughed at his joke. Watching as they held hands for the first time. Overhearing the whispers between Shuri and Nakia when her and Nieto kissed. Walking in on them making their way to a base she was not at all comfortable with them getting too. Standing next to T’Chaka and T’Challa as the whole family lectured her. That was when Nieto was encouraged to pursue his dream of becoming a war dog early. Shuri instead of entering the Dora Milaje was given the task to train as the next head of tech. 

Now that boy was growing into a man and holding hands, walking through Marquette Park. She followed them as they exited out of the park. Marquette and California. Walking south to the hospital. Where he held her in his arms and kissed her. A small chaste kiss not the one she had seen him give Shuri the night before his hastened departure for the War Dogs. 

It had taken a while but she realized that it was not just Shuri that Nieto had not told about this stranger. None of the other War Dogs seemed to know and he only saw her when his recruiting and missions were completed. He had a different cell phone reserved for her. 

So she waited till the woman went inside. Watching him watch her go. Than she made her move. 

In their native tongue she said, “Does my daughter know about your friend.” 

Nieto stood still for many heartbeats. Opening and closing his eyes. Turning slowly. He did not salute her. But with respect he said, “My queen.”

“I thought I was not your queen” she looked him over. 

“Once queen of Wakanda allways queen of wakanda.” 

“But you do the usurpers work”

“He is the king” he said simply. 

Romanda could not tell if Nieto believed those words or not. “He killed my son”

“He challenged King T’Challa and won”

“He threw his body over a waterfall, denying a proper burial. Denying the people, myself, and Shuri a proper burial.” 

Nieto looked down than back at Romanda, “Please my queen I don't want to have to report this conversation you are supposed to be with the Jabari.” 

“I see you have moved on from my daughter.”

Nieto breathed deep. Closing his eyes. It was clear that whatever this situation was it was confusing and painful for him. “She is to marry King N’Jadaka” 

“Don't say his name, call him what he is, a Killmonger. You know what he will do the first chance he gets.” her voice was more viscous than she intended it to be. But not even Nieto could deny that her anger was not warranted. 

“He will marry her” 

“He will rape her. Once he marries her he will think he owns her, he will treat her like property, he will rape her every night till he forces her to bare his children.” 

“You don't know that.” his voice raised a little, Romanda saw she was hitting a nerve. “My queen I am trying to serve Shuri. I would never let anything happen to her.”

“Than help her” she begged. “Help her escape him.”

“You arranged their marriage yourself.” 

There was the burning truth. The fact that haunted her. She couldn't look him in they eye as she thought of what she had done. Did she deliver her daughter to the devil. Than she remembered her promise, looking directly at him in a manner that caused him to take a step back and remember who he was talking to. “That girl you were with. She’s a local isn't she, a nursing student. In a program for Tony Stark. Who will be in town soon to announce the program to the public.”

Nieto’s head raised high. Eyes widened a little, evaluating her. She smiled, “poor boy, you don't realize. All I needed to do was watch and put two and two together.” She took a step forward. Cupping his face in her palm, “Nieto please deliver this message to Shuri. Something is coming. Something big, tell her, her mother loves her.”

As the queen walk away Nieto breathed in and out. Having to decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is not very well edited but I thought I would put it out any way. I'm starting to get an idea of where this will go. So hopefully if my new dog and work allow I will be able to write more chapters soon. And post them asap! 
> 
> Also one song I've been listening to a lot lately is Kossisko HATE YOU off his new Low album. I don't know his work really well but I heard the song and thought of Killmonger and Shuri   
> That and Chris Isaak's Wicked Game


	12. Memphis is for lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Killmongers first date.

Okoye and W’Kabi sat on the steps of their home. Neither able to look at each other they chose to look at the Rhinos in their pen. Rza and Gza were grazing. Method Man and Raekwon were play chasing one another. Finally Okoye could not take it anymore. 

“So the children are going to trained to be assassins” 

W’Kabi sighed. “Not all of them.”

“They will be Hatut Zeraze.” she said it like a swear, W’Kabi could not look at her. “Would you trust Akili” 

“I know Akili” 

Okoye scoffed. “The devil you know” watching Rza who momentary looked as Raekwon fumbled over a rock and than recovered. She laughed with the Rhino. 

“You know we can't hide forever” 

“We were not. T’Challa would have done it but he would of done it slowly with help”

“Help from colonizers” W’Kabi retorted his eye looked at his wife. Reminding her of how he was hurt by a colonizer. She was lucky, she had both her parents, no one she loved was taken by a colonizers greed. 

“Does Shuri even know that she’s teaching them to become soldiers in Killmongers army.”

“She is teaching them tech. Science. Wakanda.” he sighed, “she is not teaching them weapons.”

“Whos training them how to fight”

“War Dogs”

“Good...I don't want the Dora Milaje involved in this.” 

“Your guards...not killers” W’Kabi said the plain truth. There was no need to have the Dora Milaje teach them how to protect. Killmonger was training them to attack. 

Okoye was not sure if she knew the man next to her. For a moment he was her W’Kabi and the next he was Killmongers. As much as Okoye loved her husband she would not share him with the likes of a jaguar. 

Thud. 

Both turned to see Gza on the ground. The other Rhinos were beginning to make noises, calling out. Distressed. Anxious shrieks. 

W’Kabi and Okoye ran to calm them. Looking down at the Rhino. This was bad.

…

Shuri was done teaching her students for the day. Getting them started on how to combine biology and technology using nature to bend tech to bend nature. She loved seeing their faces light up as they got it. Loving the questions they asked. About their work and about Wakanda. They had many about Wakanda. The first few days had been a shock for them all. Shuri had shown them so many things, told them about so much that she had taken for granted but to them it was life changing. 

She wondered if that was how it was for Killmonger. Yes his father told him, tattooed him, but hearing and dreaming about something is different from seeing and touching it. 

“Princess Shuri”

She turned around. An attendant saluted her. “The king request your presence” 

“Fine” she threw up her hands. “Where is he”

The attendant gulped “um Princess the king uhm gave us instructions”

Shuri s brow raised. “Instructions”

…

N’Jadaka went over his plans for the evening. The craft was ready. He was dressed in black pants. Black long sleeve shirt. Under a black leather jacket. Gold chain around his neck. That would double as his beads tonight. When Shuri arrived she looked stunning but a little less than pleased.

N’Jadaka had chosen this piece for her. A 70s style dress that showed all the best parts of her body. Around her neck was a gold necklace that would be her beads tonight. Shuri found it frustrating that none of the attendants could tell her where she was going, why she was dressed the way she was. Seeing him she had to admit he looked good. His new braids looked nice.

“My king” she looked at the craft. Inferring where they were going based off attire and chosen transportation. 

“No need for that tonight princess, call me N’Jadaka or…”

“Your still calling me princess” she countered before he could say it. 

“I like calling you princess, but if you like calling me ya king I don't mind at all.”

“N’Jadaka is fine” she said quickly. Looking at the craft. “I’ll tell you when we get there. Come on. It will take a while.” 

“Good thing I had a snack” No one would be able to tell looking at her but Shuri herself was a fan of food. Self proclaimed, food motivated person. N’Jadaka laughed. “Let me guess you had a protein shake.” 

“Easy and full of nutrition” 

“I'm sure that was what all of the girls called you in high school.” 

They both laughed. Clicking in their seat belts. Two Dora Milaje watching them. Than she heard the whisper in her head. 

Silly girl...laughing with your brothers murderer.

She tried to push it away. That feeling that started to grow as she looked at him. Piloting the plane. 

“It’s going to be a while.” He said 

“Are we going to play I spy than because it goes pretty fast. I designed it myself.”

“Yeah, but it could go faster” he smirked

Shuri rolled her eyes “that’s your problem. Your never satisfied”

“Isn’t that your job to make sure I’m satisfied.” 

Shuri tried not to gag. She had expected so much from him. “Oh you are exactly what you are.” she was curt with him. Already confused about her present company and did not appreciate the manor in how she was brought on this little excursion. He had not asked her, he just had a dress laid out on her bed and she still had no idea where he was taking her. For a second she thought how similar her situation were to those girls Nakia once told her about. Who were kidnapped. Only this time her brother was not there to save her. 

“What do you mean by that Princess” his voice was warning. 

Shuri crossed her arms. “You may have gotten what you wanted.”

“I’m nowhere near what I want” He interjected. 

“You may of gotten your revenge on my family. You may be on your way to getting yoru revenge against the world but what will happen after the embers burn and the world is dust.”

Killmonger took a deep breath. He let the plain go on autopilot. Turning so that he and Shuri were face to face. “You know a lot about tech Princess but do you know anything about wildfires”

The question threw Shuri off. Killmonger having always been a bit impatient continued, “Wildfires are necessary for any ecosystem. Yeah they are a path of destruction but from that all those pretty plants and trees rise. After I am done making whatever mark on the world I make a new world will be formed and our children will build a new world, and their children after that Shuri.” 

It was silent. The two Dora Milaje were not sure if they should say something to remind the two royals that they were not alone. 

Shuri turned away from him. He wished they were alone. Not in the cockpit of a plane. She couldn't look at him. “Do you know what damage wildfires do when they are unmanaged.” 

“Its nature” belittling the point she was about to make.   
Shuri didn't care. She was going to speak her truth no matter what. “When their not kept in a ballance they destroy everything.”

After that the rest of the ride was in silence. Shuri even drifted to sleep. Killmonger looked at her every so often hoping she would be tormented by him in her dreams. The Jaguar ready to consume her.

She startled when he landed the plane. His smug smile wide, “we here” 

Shooting him a displeasing stare she looked out the window. All she could tell was that they were in America again. From the desolation she guessed they were East Saint Louis again. With is hand he indicated that he wanted her to go first. There was no indication to where they were. Somewhere on a car park. As they stood he said something to the Dora Milaje. Taking this time to look around she saw something in the distance. “Grizzlies” it looked familiar but she was not quite sure. 

“Princess, take this” he handed her a the same device she had given to T’Challa. Taking the tooth piece and putting it in her mouth. He did the same. Assuming that this was the only reason the Dora Milaje would leave them alone. 

“I thought with all your talk of wildfire you would take me to the redwoods” 

“Maybe in time.” They walked down a desolate street. Some stray dogs were walking together. Sniffing. On the trail of something. Once they saw Killmonger and Shuri they ran. The image broke her heart a little. There were not a lot of dogs in Wakanda. Their were some wild dogs but not many domesticated ones. 

They walked for a little while. Silently. Killmonger offered his jacket but Shuri refused, naturally. Till they arrived to their destination. Shuri thought from far away it was a movie theater but as they got closer she guessed it was a radio station. 

Reading the sign on the building STAX RECORDS, Soulsville USA. 

Killmonger turned to her a cat like smile on his face. One that lead Shuri to wonder what mischief he had instore “Welcome to Memphis.” 

Memphis is one of the most underrated cities in America. Once described to Killmonger back when he was Eric was its black Nashville. Home of STAX records. Isaac Hayes. Otis Redding, Carla Thomas. The names don’t stop there. From the moment they walked in he noticed how she looked around. Thinking this was a peculiar place to take her. 

Having made arrangements for a private viewing. He and Shuri had the whole place to themselves. Walking through Shuri took in the history of the evolution of STAX sound. Taking a real interest in Otis Redding. Remembering her Baba use to play “These arms of mine” as he danced with her. 

“I didn’t think you would be into this kind of music” she said peering at the recording paraphernalia. 

Cocking a brow, “you don’t know much about me, that's why we’re here” He took a step closer to her. Shuri felt the hair on the back of her neck stand tall. He smiled watcher her try to compose herself. He knew her enough by now to know that if she really did not want to be here she would of made it known. He didn't like it but he understood her reservations about him. Wanting but knowing better than to expect her to stop being hesitant towards his advances. Pushing that out of the way he focused on her interacting with his culture. 

They came to a section dedicated to Soul Train. Surprised that she did not already know about Don Cornelius or any of it. “This was way before my time and even I know about it.”

“Well I grew up in Wakanda, besides your old.” She waved him off. 

“Ha, I’m not that much older than you.”

“It is quite a gap.” countering him. 

“I’m younger that your older brother” he knew he made a mistake bringing up T’Challa. 

“Yeah, you are” she said walking to get away from him. Only to find his hand had gently yet firmly grabbed hers. Pulling her close to him. “You can't come to Memphis and not dance” he tried to get her mind off things. The sound of the Sylvers “Fool's Paradise” came on.

They moved a little clumsy at first. Trying to figure out the movements of the others. Falling in with the rhythm of the music and their bodies. Shuri even smiled. After the song ended they walked the rest of the museum. As they walked out there was a motorcycle waiting for them. Shuri looked at him as if asking “Really”

He shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say” They both put on their helmets. Through their tooth pieces he said, “I go fast so hold on tight” 

Shuri found out that he in fact did not lie to her. If it weren't for the herb he thought she might of cut off his circulation to his lower body. When they arrived to their destination Shuri was going to chastise him for his recklessness till all of the lights blinded her. Beale Street was written in big bold letters and people flooded the street. 

The first warm day emerging from a cold winter and the night was still young and still full of so much promise. People were dancing in the street and the music was blaring from each bar. Creating a melody that was combative yet in sync naturally. 

Indicating for her to accompany him. Shuri was in awe of everything. “Can’t come to Memphis without stopping by the Kings” they went to a door where there was a guy who looked like a 70’s pimp. Quickly there were ushered in and brought to a table right in front of the stage. A band was playing an upbeat song and there were a few couples on the dance floor already. 

“This doesn't look healthy” she scanned the menu. 

“It’s not” Killmonger watched her. He knew what he was going to order long before he got there. Giving him the opportunity to watch her. Observe how her lips parted a bit as she read. As her eyes widened when she saw the food pass by. After the second time the waiter was asked to give them a minute he finally asked, smiling as much as Killmonger can, “you gonna make a decision or do you just want to order everything off the menu.”

For a brief moment the idea of all the food the establishment had to offer appealed greatly to her. “Ribs” she said, “I’ll get the ribs.” 

“Good choice.” after voicing his approval the waiter took their order. 

Shuri’s brown eyes took him in and she wondered how his had the gold effect in the light. One second they were a a dark coldness that was all consuming, to a burning fire to that gold gilt that shone so rarely. Wondering if it was something he turned on when he wanted to be charming. 

“Why Memphis” 

He shrugged, “its black” 

Shuri looked annoyed, “there’s black people everywhere”

There was that cruel chuckle of his that left her uneasy. “You still don't get it.”

“You’ve shown me the pain of black people across the world. My students have told me. I may be Wakandan and I may be young but I am not dumb. I know.”

You..”

She cut him off and his eyes were wide in disbelief, “I never said I experienced it. I know you are in pain, people here are in pain but it gives you no right to inflict it on others. I know that because I have experienced that pain.”

He brushed her off. “Princess, here we are talking ourselves in circles. You want to do nothing, I want to do something about the injustice of this world for our people.”

“You don’t get to decide that people have to decide for themselves. If you do you hurt people. Why can't you see that.”

“Princess, Princess, Princess” he shook his head that cruel chuckle was putting her off so that she had wrapped her arms around her body and leaned back. “What” she wanted him to stop calling her princess. 

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. “I am going to have my hand full with teaching you a thing or two” his eyes rolled over her. That dress let the skin of her shoulders show in such a way that enticed his fantasies to go wild. He wanted to take her into the bathroom and give her ‘a lesson in obedience to her king.’ Reminding himself this had to go slow. 

Lucky for him the waiter came with their food. Which they both practically inhaled. It was so good. A new band had come on and they were playing a number of original and covers. After he felt they had enough time Killmonger gave his fiance on their first official date a look he knew was hard to resist. “Remember what I said earlier? You can't come to Memphis and not dance.” 

Shuri blamed it on the ribs but with those big brown’s looking at her and that cocky chiseled jaw with the combination of the melody got her out of that chair. Letting him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. That was where she was unsure how the night went from there. She knew what happened, what she was doing. Fully in her conscious. What happened next, she could not explain, even to herself. 

A slow dance came on. Her arms were around his neck. N’Jadaka’s hands on her hips. They swayed, slowly their bodies inched closer, till she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. His cheek on her forehead. Closing his eyes he wanted this moment to savor. 

It must've been the rolling percussion because when she moved her head back. His lips ducked down to kiss her forehead. Taking a deep breath like a prayer she lifted her own. Their faces lingered for a second before he pressed his lips to hers. First it was soft. Than Lips turned to tongues and Shuri never thought a man could kiss her like this. A pure raw desire that she felt through his touch seemed to infect her body. They both felt like they were floating but than the music stopped. The clapping of the establishment was like an alarm going off in her head. Pulling away from him. He caught her fingers and held on for dear life. 

Looking into the jaguar eyes of her nightmare Shuri wanted to run. To hide. He wouldn’t let her. She moved her mouth to say something. All her lips could do was tremble. She looked like she wanted to cry. N’Jadaka knew to end it there. To not let the triumph show. To control the desire for more. “It’s late...lets go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. Originally I was going to split their date into two chapters but I thought it was better to keep it together. I will try to write a new chapter soon. I did just get a little rescue dog so a lot of my time and energy has been spent with my new little man. Let me know if you love it or hate it. Usually I have an outline but I have been winging it so please excuse any inconsistencies or feel free to point them out to me in the comments. I feel like I have a hard time writing Killmonger because he is such a confusing and conflicted character (which is why I love him and obviously think of a lot of fanfics for him) and Shuri is just good and awesome I like the idea of them together. Now I'm rambling. Pardon me enjoy the fanfics! Also if you know of any other good Shuri Killmonger fanfics please let me know! Also any Okoye and W'Kabi ones! 
> 
> P.S. if you have never been to Memphis go! It has history, it has adventure, it has the best music, and food! STAX Museum is a must see and there is a giant Bass Pro Shop (My first and only time ever in one) in the shape of a pyramid!


	13. Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note this chapter gets a little explicit between Okoye and W'Kabi. Also I am bad at chapter titles. Please forgive any grammar errors I wrote this one pretty quickly. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

This kiss had left them both breathless. Shuri on the brink of an anxiety attack and him on a high. She thought what this meant. Liking the kiss. Her body responded, she felt a desire to kiss him back take her over. Did liking the kiss mean she liked her brothers murderer? Killmonger proved himself to be her great destroyer taking over her world and fashioning it to his fancy. Her hatred for these actions were earnest. Running through these actions, she shut her eyes and tried to remember every scar on his body. Reciting the names, or descriptions he gave silently to herself. Rounding back to the same question, did she hate him? 

He was Killmonger. 

He wondered how much further it would of gone had the music not stopped. Never showing much emotion outwardly no one would be able to tell he was still high on the taste of her lips. How her small body felt so soft and delicate in his arms. Like holding a cat. A little panther he had been chasing for so long. Trying to slip from his grasp. 

The two Dora Milaje had kept their distance but took notice how the king and princess interacted with each other. Her trying to avoid eye contact and him trying to catch her in a stare. They both knew he would not start a conversation with her and Shuri refused to initiate anything. Both were left to speculate silently till they landed in Wakanda. With the time difference it was near sun rise. 

Barely waiting for the plane to land she unhooked her seat belt and swiftly moved past him. Running off the craft just as the runway hit the ground. 

Killmonger laughed, following her, the Dora Milaje in toe. Tempted to chase her he thought that would be better left for later. In the royal chambers. 

All Shuri wanted was to be off the aircraft and in her bunker plotting his downfall. But all notations of that were put aside when she saw Okoye standing at the platform. Calling out her name with the reservation of not sure if she wanted to know the cause of her frown 

Not being able to look at her Okoye said, “It’s Gza” was all she needed to say. 

It took awhile for Killmonger to get it. That Gza was one of the Rhinos. Not saying a word he stayed with her as they walked to the Rhino pen. W’Kabi was there. Providing soothing words, and comforting pats to the Rhino’s belly. “He’s gone” his eyes were heavy with grief. These Rhinos were like his children. Raising each one from birth to death. 

Gza had a special place in Shuri’s heart. Walking over she started to pat him as well. “Gza my friend.” 

The rhino stirred. 

W’Kabi only just realized the king was there. “Shuri named him.” he said. 

Killmonger nodded his head. Watching as a wave of loss took over Shuri. Wondering if this was at all what she felt when her brother died. Tears welling up. He was silently glad that he was not the cause of this sorrow. 

Her body fell into the grief and she fell onto the Rhino. Rushing to her side Killmonger gently touched her hand. Cautious of his presence to her. Closing her eyes Shuri let him. When he squeezed hers with his palm she felt the comfort in the small action. Refusing to look at him. Feeling weak and vulnerable she didn't fight him as he put his arm around her, hugging her. 

She cried into his chest. Tears falling in gold chains and black fabric. It didn’t bother him one bit. It didn’t bother him that she was crying. He didn’t like it, but he knew he would need to get use to it. Being sure she would cry tears for him some day. Thinking to himself he would need to get use to it. 

Composing herself a wave of realization came over her. She was weak in his arms and she had told herself she pushed him from her. Not having suspected the action Killmonger took an unexpected step back. Looking at her. His heart stung a little at the rejection. Vowing to make her pay for that later. 

Not knowing what else to do she looked at Okoye and W’Kabi at the great Rhinos side before running barefoot in the direction of the palace. Killmonger looked at the Dora Milaje indicating for them to accompany her back. Weather she liked it or not. 

Nodding his condolences to W’Kabi and Okoye he walked back. He knew his little date night with Shuri would cost him a stack of briefs and papers waiting for his approval. Signatures. The amount of paperwork that it took to create an empire would shock the dead back to life. 

Besides he had gotten what he wanted from tonight. The seed had been planted. It would grow. His lips still tingled with the kiss he had given her. As if they had to remind him it was real. The first of many steps to his desire for his dreams to be fulfilled.

…

They both sat on their bed. The one W’Kabi had built for their wedding. For months before he had built their home, their bed, almost all of the furniture inside all while caring for the new Rhino calves. T’Challa had called it overwhelming, and excessive. However he had volunteered his own services. Helping W’Kabi build the exterior of the home. 

Okoye remembered how happy she was the night of their wedding. 

Now she was so sad. Looking for a bit of comfort. From the only person who could truly provide it. W’Kabi was shirtless, only in his loose sleeping pants. Okoye in the undergarments of the Dora Milaje. A black tank top and shorts. Skin tight. 

Delicately she put her hand on his. Squeezing it a little. No words needed to be spoken. It was not just the Rhino’s death it was so many other things that were between them. Pushed aside as she leaned in he welcomed her kiss eagerly. Hand cupping her face. 

It had only took a few more kisses for her to straddle him. 

Okoye was overwhelmed with how much she had missed this. How much she had missed him. Their lips crushing one another. Needing each other. Her loins were against his and they both felt the burning desire. W’Kabi knew his wife and he knew how to entice her desire. Planting small kisses on her left shoulder, to her clavicle and neck. His teeth just grazing her skin as Okoye moved her hips rubbing her crotch against his. Rolling her hips. Feeling his erection. A moan escaped her and they kissed. She pushed him back onto the bed. 

W’Kabi helped her take her shirt off rewarded with another passionate kiss. 

Okoye’s nipples were hard. Forgetting how cold this room could be at night. W'Kabi palms were so warm, cupping her breast. They moved so that they were both on their side. Their legs intermingling. W’Kabi squeezed her butt. Responding with a deep kiss she pushed his pants down. Helping her with hers he kissed her chest, and stomach. Needing her. To taste her again. Never being able to get over his big brown eyes, especially when he looked up at her from between her thighs she shuttered. His tongue dancing over her clitoris. Breathing her in as her body reached its climax. His hand squeezed her thigh as he settled his torso above hers, holding his body over her as she guided his erection inside of her. His penis twitched inside her. Their body rolling as one, as if they had not been separated this whole time. It did not take long for her to orgasm again. Chest heaving. Carefully and swifty he pulled out of her. Pulling her hips so that she was in his lap. Their chest pres together, hearts beating as one. He pulled her hips up and down till he climaxed kissing her neck. Arms wrapped around him. Okoye kissed his forehead after he came. They both didn't move. Holding on to each other till his penis softened and she moved so that he was out of her. They both lied down. 

W’Kabi pulled the blanket up so that they were both comfortable. Her head on his chest. There was no Wakanda tonight, there was no King Killmonger, no Princess Shuri, no War Dogs or Dora, and no dead friends. It was just the two of them.   
…

Nakia was not on high alert. Waiting for Bucky at the Art institute. In the basement there was a little section called the Thorne Miniature rooms. A room filled with a tone of smaller rooms depicting western interior design through the ages. Corners of her eyes watched children, especially young girls pressing their faces against the glass to observe all the small details. Thinking to herself, this was by far the most impressive dollhouse collection she had ever seen.   
T’Challa would have loved it. 

“Its going down” 

Nakia turned around. Queen Romanda was behind her. 

“My queen” 

They did not salute one another. As they were both in disguise. They hugged. Pretending to be a mother and daughter out on a date to look at a world class collection of art. That in Wakanda would have been free to the public but here was not. 

As they walked they looked around. “I saw your little cousin the other day”

Nakia breathed deep. It had been a long time since she had seen her little cousin, who had felt more like a little brother. As she and T’Challa got older and their play became something more they often had Shuri and Nieto not to far behind them. T’Challa often wondered who exactly was doing the babysitting. Nakia could still hear Shuri and Nieto’s “ewww” as she and T’Challa kissed. 

“How is he” 

“He looks older than he is, but his eyes are still boyish” Queen Romanda smiled as a small girl pulled her mother to look at a room. 

“He is a devout war dog. One of his.” she said sorrowfully

“I still have hope for him. He’s trying to be a good war dog, to serve his...king but I think he knows its wrong underneath. I saw his face when I mentioned Shuri. He was with a nurse though, one of the ones in the Stark program. Did the White Wolf tell his friends.” 

“Yes” Nakia said. “They know. They are prepared.”

“Good”

Queen Romanda turned so that they faced one another as they exited the gallery. “Let the resistance begin.”


	14. my little panther, caught in the Jaguars layer

The sun shone bright in the capital of America's heartland. Lake Michigan's reflection dazzled across Chicago's skyline. Reporters and photographers stood outside the new STARK TRAUMA CENTER to catch a glimpse or a quick interview with the one and only Tony Stark. Billionaire playboy, tech genius, avenger and today Philanthropist. Bringing Chicago IL a brand new technology advanced trauma center. Free of charge to all those that sought its service. A pet project of Starks he was thrilled to make it and would not of missed it for the world.   
A number of reporters noted however Stark did not have his usual debonair or report with the press. “Tony, Tony, Tony” 

Their shouts fell on deaf ears . Tony Stark looked like he was in no mood today. 

“I wonder what’s eating his ass” one said. 

It went on without a hitch. Val, was a twenty two year old medical student. In her first year. A prodigy specifically chosen to show Tony Stark around. At 5’4 she had the face of a sweet baby angle, eyes of a cat, and a personality that was a force to be reckoned with. Without a doubt to her professors, doctors, and colleagues, Val was the only candidate to show off the facility to its benefactor. 

An overachiever she had skipped a few grades in elementary school, gone to John Hopkins early and joined the new Tony Stark Trauma centers medical school. Having received offers from some of the worlds best medical schools she chose Starks for one reason. It was home. Planted right on Chicago's South side where she had grown up. Fell in love, fell out of love, felt happy, felt sad. It was where she wanted to be her whole life. Nowhere else would do. Nowhere else would she be able to thrive. Except from what her boyfriend had been telling her of his home Wakanda she had been thinking she might be able to make a move there. 

Val had prepared herself for meeting Tony Stark. Did her research, prepared her outfit months in advance. Even asking her new boyfriend Nieto what he had thought. 

“Don’t worry about how you look, you always look good, worry about what you will say to him.” 

Practicing over a thousand times what to say. She had expected a dime a dozen playboy superhero but instead she got a stiff cold dismissive Mr. Stark. 

As she walked him through the medical center she explained all of the tech, what it was used for, statistics. He only asked a few simple questions and she answered. Accordingly she answered them. Surprised as those answers were all already on the Wikipedia page. 

Taking a deep breath she took him to the assembly hall. In future to be used for talks, and presentations today it was going to be for his speech. 

Everyone was assembled. The speech started. Val watching from the side go a call. 

“Nieto I can't talk now” 

“Meet me outside” 

“What” 

“Meet me outside now.” he had hung up. 

Frustrated but alarmed Val made her way outside. To see her boyfriend a tall African medical student standing waiting for her. “Nieto”

He put his arm around her. Forcing her to duck the explossion went off. Nieto bore her scream. 

Having prepared for it. He guided her to a van that was awaiting them. 

A camera watched them as they drove off. 

Nick Fury sighed. Tony Stark taking a sip of a Jack and coke said, “you know you could of made me less...I don;t know...robotic.”

“Tony, its a robot” Captain America chimed in. 

“We didn’t exactly have a lot of time.” Nick Fury was waying so many options, outcomes, and secrets in his head. All night he had been reading whatever he could find on Erik Stevens. 

“Yeah well thanks to Bucky your fine” Captain America gave Tony a strained look. Bucky and Tony were still not exactly fans of each other. If given the opportunity they would probably have killed each other. 

“Why would Wakanda send assassins after me. I thought we were friends with black panther” 

“We were friends of King T’Challa, I’ve been informed that King N’Jadaka is different entirely.” 

“He is not the rightful king” Nakia said walking into the room. She looked at Fury, “he’s a 

Killmonger”

“Nakia correct” Captain America took a step forward. “Thank you for letting us know.” 

“Yeah” Tony said taking a seat. “Much thanks” 

Nakia smiled. Remembering what T’Challa had said of Tony Stark, ‘he is a very funny sad drunk man’

“His rule is still on shaky ground. Most still call him an outsider.” Nakia said. 

“But what if he marries the Princess Shuri. She is popular with all of Wakanda.” 

“Therefore it can not happen” 

As they drove through the city they had not expected that a child should stand in the middle of the road. A black boy about nine or ten causing their car crash but Nick fury had always prepared to be assassinated in his vehicle. He and Nakia prepared as they fought masked men in all black from head to to that she recognised as War dogs. 

What they had not expected was for the black panther to land on their windshield. Pulling out Captain America. Letting his clawed hands dig into the skin of his neck. Pulling out his throat muscles. Or for another man in an all black war dogs suit to of snapped the neck of Tony Stark. 

Leaving Nick Fury and Nakia to run. 

Killmonger in his suit watched. The war dog next to him asked, “should we follow them.” 

“No” Killmonger said, “we fulfilled our objective” 

The young boy who had distracted the avengers came to them. Killmonger smiled under his mask, “Maleek, you did good” 

 

Shuri had not seen Maleek till he returned to class today. The first day none of the students would answer her inquiries into his health or whereabouts. With no answers from them or the other students she decided to take her inquiries to the Dora and received nothing, none of the border tribes had anything to offer, and the Rivertribe foster parents would not say a word. 

And so she was at her last resort. Finding Ayo standing outside of the fighting pit. A room that the royal family used for combat training. “Is he in there.” 

Ayo nodded. Shuri entered. 

Killmonger was shirtless, in nothing but loose black pants. No sandals he was hitting a bag designed to take the hit from those blessed with the herb. Not acknowledging her as she entered he continued with his volley of punches. Till Shuri unable to watch the spectacle anymore said, “where did you take Maleek”

Landing a right hook he said, “don’t worry, he’s back and that’s all you must worry about.” He watched out of the corner of his eyes he watched her circling him. Taking off her shoes. He stopped only to watch her. Curious as to what she was up too. 

Shuri took a sparring stance. Killmonger stood, in front of her unmoving. “Your not going to win” the ends of his lips were tilted into a smug smile but the rest of his body was neutral. 

“I know, I just want to hit you.” she said waiting for him to prepare. 

One haughty laugh escaped his lips as he took the stance countering her first strike. “Leave Maleek alone.” 

She landed one ineffective jab on his left pec as he answered, “No” 

The simple authoritative answer pissed her off. She tried to punch him as hard as he could. He grabbed her hand. Forcing her close to him. “You do not give me orders” his voice was low but domineering. “You will obey me,” he inched his face closer, “you will follow my orders” his lips were about to touch hers when he whispered, “and tend to my needs.” He closed his eyes about to go in only to find his lips did not meet hers but that of her cheek. Turning her head so that they would not kiss. This would not be a mutual affair. 

To her surprise he did not go any further than to leave a lingering kiss on her cheek. He pulled back releasing her but leaving little room between their bodies. Barely an inch so that though they were not touching she could feel his presence as if his body was flush against hers. 

Closing her eyes she tried to keep from trembling

‘Look at me” he warned her.   
She did, her face begging him to stop this. To let her leave. “Why do you insist on burning the world and ruining everyone around you.” 

“You must fall to rise. Little Panther.”

“Don’t call me that”

“That’s what you are, my little panther, caught in the Jaguars layer.”

“This is my layer you simply stole it” 

He looked at the corners of her eyes. Watching as she tried to hold back tears, “are you still dreaming about me devouring you.” 

“You will be my death” she said coldly. 

Shaking his head he did take a step so that their bodys did meet. His hands, left on her hip and right snaking around her neck as an imperious “No” was delivered from his lips. This time he didn't care, planting a small innocent kiss on her lips before saying, “I will bring you life, and you will deliver it to me.” 

Panic shot through her body. Finding a little escape she started to run. First out of the training center past the two Dora Milaje only to have her jaguar in toe. The king commanding them to stay. Catching her soon enough Killmonger arms wrapped around her pulling him close to her making small shushing noises in her ear, “Don't fret Princess, in all matters you will obey me, but it is this one that I will obey you.” 

“Remove your hands”

Smiling into her neck he kissed her exposed shoulder, “I will but you must say it”

Jaw clenching, her hands squeezed his forearm, “Please release me, my king.” 

Against his wishes he released her. Feeling a cold air against his bare chest as she ran down the hall. Looking back at him. Not sure what she was thinking he thought at least she was thinking about him. Hoping to plant a little something for her dreams tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! 
> 
> So Nieto has a girlfriend, do you want Shuri to find out? Did you like her and N'Jadaka sparring? Let me know. Also if you hate anything please let me know.


	15. A lesson learned

He was on missions more and more. Meeting with dignitaries, ambassadors, the Taifa Ngao was meeting twice a day. Creating an empire took time and dedication all things he had but even he was frustrated sometimes. 

Even though they had killed Captain America and Tony Stark, that meant all of the other avengers would be on high alert soon enough. All was well. King Killmonger and his war dogs were prepared for this. 

However there were some setbacks. Not everyone was happy with the new kings direction of the nation. Three war dogs had died in an incident with Thor and Black Widow in Sao Paulo. Their body’s were to return today. N’Jadaka knew he had to be there. W’Kabi advice to have Shuri there as well. It made sense to show a united front.

“But can the princess be trusted”

Nieto who had been sent by his captain to represent him chimed in. “The Princess Shuri is loyal to Wakanda”

“Or is she loyal to the memory of her brothers Wakanda” Akili said eyeing Nieto. He turned to face the king head bowed a little. “May I remind the young war dog that he is not a member of the council but an honored guest.”

Nietos body tensed the Rivertribe elder put a hand on his shoulder whispering for him to calm down. Killmonger had come to raise the young man up. He had requested that Mavuto send him in his stead. For reasons of his own. To everyone else it was for a reward. Killing Tony Stark was after all no small feet. Succeeding where so many had failed. Nieto would be given the honor of becoming a war dog captain himself. The youngest ever. 

“Nieto” Killmongers voice caused the whole room to fall silent. “You will inform the princess that I require her presence this afternoon to receive the war dogs bodies.” 

Nieto nodded as Killmonger added a bit of warning in his voice “I know how fond you two are of one another” looking around the room from his throne he said “I am fond with the people disagreeing with me openly but I will not tolerate treason or disobedience” he looked to Nieto. “Even if it comes from my own house...there will be consequences” brown eyes with a gold rim of fire. 

Nieto knew one thing as he exited the meeting. W’Kabi would have liked to get a word in with him but he needed to discuss a matter with the king himself. Giving the young man time to find Shuri. Searching everywhere for her he knew one place she may be. 

An old bunker from many years ago. One they played a game of hide and seek in, where they not to long ago made out. Remembering where it was he was surprised. If this was going to be Shuri’s super secret lair, he would have expected more security. Being able to lower himself in he startled her. Ducking a swing from a Vibranium spear. 

“Shuri its me” he said holding up his hands crouched low. 

Shuri breathed deep. “Nieto” her eyes wide with releaf. “What are you doing down here.”

“I needed to talk to you” he looked around. It was clear that Shuri was up to something down here. “What are you doing down here.”

“Nothing” she said. 

Raising a brow Nieto looked at nothing, “It looks like you’ve been trying to break into the lab and get schematics to send to someone.” he sighed. Closing his eyes. Finding that this was going to be harder than he thought. “Shuri, why”

Absolute disbelief twitched her jaw, “How can you ask me that.” Taking a step forward, “do you even remember my brother”

“Of course I do” his voice was true. Almost longing, “T’Challa was my king, he gave me the opportunity to become a war dog.” 

Shuri could not look at him. Remembering the reasons for her brother turning him into a War Dog. Her mother finding Shuri straddling Nieto. The nude body of her fifteen year old daughter and a young man shocked her. Still reeling from her father's death T’Challa chose to not make a big deal of it but instead to give the young man what he wanted a commission of a war dog. Giving his mother what she wanted. T’Challa the great compromiser. Distance between the two. Shuri thought how young and foolish they had been. But what pained her the most was that the distance had come between them. They both changed, or at least he had. 

“I wish we could go back” she looked at him with sad eyes that pinched the small part of his heart he reserved for the princess. 

“There’s no going back, its pointless Shuri” Presenting the facts cooly. As if he had repeated them a thousand times to himself. Till it was true and any other possibility was false. Not even a possibility. 

“Your his now” she was shaking her head. Nieto looked at her not understanding what she was saying. “You were T’challa’s before that, and before that you were mine.” she walked over to him. Cupping his face in her hands. His expressive eyes looking at her like a child trying to understand their mothers teachings. “You are a war dog. It is your nature now but tell me. If my brother was still alive would we have…” 

He closed his eyes. “Answer me this Princess, when you long for warmth from another, do you find yourself thinking about Jaguars now.” 

Shuri retracted her hands. Looking at him. Afraid of how he knew. “Nieto” she said his name like a question,”I..I hate him.” 

“Hate is a strong emotion Shuri, to hate means you can not live without.”

“He killed my brother” she shouted it, hating that she has to remind everyone of this. Or it was her reminding herself. Guilt pooling up that sometimes she found herself dreaming of a panthers and jaguars bodies against each other. That the dream he told her of them together with children was begging to find its way into her mind. 

“Your father killed his father. This cycle needs to end. M’Baku was right you two together makes seance if not for yourselves for Wakanda” 

There it was. Shuri thought, loyalty was not to the individual it was to the nation. The tribe. Even if that nation was so bleeding wrong. This was pointless. “What would you have me do.” she sat down on the cot kept down here. 

Nieto sat next to her. “Stop fighting it, stop fighting him. Get to know him. He’s going to do great things”

“Like burn the world”

“No” his voice was determined, “he is going to unite all of us. Not just Wakandan’s all Africans across the world. Shuri he is going to be greater than Bashenga, or any of our ancestors. He needs you Shuri.”

“He needs me to rut than pop out a kid.” 

Nieto frowned at her vulgar remarks, “No, no, no” he took her hand squeezing it a little. “He needs you to teach him”

“What, schematics, I mean I am smarter than him by far but he did go to MIT so he can at least press the on button” 

Nieto laughed, shaking his head. “Shuri…” he recovered his eyes looking at her very serious, “he needs you to teach him how to love, how to be loved.” 

They sat down there for a few more minutes. Nieto unaware that he had been followed. As soon as he and the king hand landed in the Birnin Zana Akili had a detail on him. Making it his business to know all that were becoming favorites of the king. Especially those who had been so close to his future bride and current heir to the throne. Whom he also had a detail following and for which he already had a growing concern as the princess would go missing for over thirty minutes a day unaccounted for. 

Akili waited till Shuri and Nieto left. Having come himself once his spy alerted him. Going down he found himself almost disappointed that the princess did not put up more procations. Than it dawned on him, she still considered this her home. This was her secret and sacred space that no one would have thought to look or desecrate. 

“How silly you are princess” he said outside as he went through her work. She had broken into their files. Aware that their next planned attack was London. From what he could tell she was not aware that Tony Stark or Captain America were dead. It was clear she had no connection to the outside world but was getting close to one. Hell if not for Nieto’s interruption she might of found one and gotten in touch with her mother. Or worse, Nakia. He was impressed though. Even with her being barred from the lab she still managed to surpass the new security codes and collect the blueprints of the attack on the western world. 

One of Akili’s aids came down looking around, impressed, “Sir” he said. 

“Tell the king, and W’Kabi that I must speak with them immediately. Tell Okoye to take Ayo of Shuri’s detail. Have two of our people with the Princess.”

As soon as King N’Jadaka entered the old bunker he knew Shuri had been the one to smuggle a new vibranium arm to Bucky Barnes. Showing only a mild interest in the plans he looked at Akili. “Has she shared this information with anyone.”

“No my king” Akili said bowing his head. 

His face was stone but he felt his insides burning. Of course he had expected something like this but what he was angry with was that she was down here with Nieto. He would have to punish er for aiding his enemies but he was really going to punish her for showing her favor to another. She was his little panther. No one else's. 

“Have the Princess brought to the catacombs. Nieto too.” he said before walking out. “Have this burned and filled.” he said over his shoulder. 

The catacombs were even colder than usual. The memory of the last time still fresh. Feeling the foreboding in her bones she knew something was wrong when Ayo was dismissed and two strange men had stood at her door. Observing her. As if waiting for her to run from them. When they entered all of the burnt vines were now dead, shriveled, relics. Like the bones buried underneath their feet she looked. Killmonger stood and Shuri gulped. His muscles were tense as if ready for a fight. He dismissed the men who brought her waiting till he was comfortable with their distance.   
His eyes had that fire in them that she dreaded. He pointed to the rock and she wanted to run, “bend over it” she didn't move. He took a step forward and the sound of the earth under his foot snapped her out of her fear. Hastening to the rock she bend over it. In the same position she had that last time she was here. Feeling the desire to cry she repeated to herself to calm down. 

Killmonger took a deep breath Moving so that he crotch was just an inch from her butt. “I know what you have been doing Princess” Watching as she shivered in fear. “I could” his hand gripped her skirt, “rip these cloths off of you” He was pulling her skirt so much that she thought he would tear it. “And punish your ass till you can’t walk.” 

Shuri felt her face flush. Than relief as he let go. “But I won't do that.” He took a step back. The idea appealed greatly to him. But he had a point to make. Taking a few steps back. “Come here.” 

Slowly Shuri lifted herself standing in front of him. Suddenly she heard a noise turning her head. Swiftly he grabbed her and turned her around shushing into her ear. She watched as Akili walked in with Nieto and two war dogs. W’Kabi walked in looking at Shuri gravely. Warning her with his eyes not to do anything. She looked at Nieto terrified. He tried to reassure her. Taking off his shirt he kneeled down. Two of the men had switches. 

“What barbarity is this” she said. 

“Barbarity” Killmonger whispered in her ear. “This is mercy princess.” his nose touched her ear lobe, “Nieto has offered to take your punishment for him.”

“We don't punish like this in Wakanda” she said through gritted teeth. 

He tightened his grip around her waist, “we both know that is a lie princess, you let others take your punishment for you.” 

It was five long minutes. Finally Killmonger loosened his grip. Enough for her to turn around crying into his face. “Please stop” she begged, falling to her knees. “Please stop this” the king nodded to Akili who had his men stop. W’Kabi had looked at the wall the whole time. 

Akili had the two men drop their switches helping Nieto up with care they too him to the medical wing. Attending him to themselves. Taking care of one of their own. No matter what the circumstances. 

Killmonger looked down at the Princess. Slowly he lifted her up her feet. “Wipe your tears and come with me.” As he looked into her eyes welled with tears. Knowing this was a hard lesson. For her safety he needed to make her learn it. 

Suri followed him, realizing they were going to the throne room. The elders were assembled. She could not bring herself to look at Okoye. At any of them. They all stood and saluted as King N’Jadaka sat. Shuri stood still at the entry. She was looking for her chair, it was tradition that the heir apparent sit to the left of the king. As she had her brother before Killmonger. Than she saw at his left foot an aid had put a cushion. She realized. King N’Jadaka was more Shaka Zulu than Bashenga. Praying to Bast she took her seat. It was places so that she would have to lean against his leg for comfort. 

 

Okoye shot W’Kabi a look that if it could be translated to a sound would be a growl of displeasure to see Shuri let alone a woman of the royal house treated like this. They had left those primitive days behind. 

Killmonger looked down at his little panther. She would not look at him, nor did she look down at the floor, or anyone else in the room. She looked ahead. His left lip tilted into a small smile. Letting it fall back to his royal stony expression as he addressed the elders. “As you all know now we have taken our first steps to eliminate any potential threat to Wakanda.” 

Okoye looked, understanding the purpose of this now. He was going to make a war cry. Shuri was there to show compliance from any one who dared to oppose him. The symbol of any challenge to his rule would best swallow their ideas of rebellion and obey. 

“The war dog Nieto” at this Shuris head looked up at him. He looked at her “and myself killed Captain America and Tony Stark.” 

Shuri gulped. 

“We believe they were working with the White Wolf and some Wakandan traitors to invade us.” 

Shuri knew that was not true. It was more of a small rescue operation than an invitation. But what she was still trying to process was Nieto being capable of killing anyone. 

“Next month we will consolidate with our neighbors, after that I will meet with the African Union. Wakanda will join that union. Once the continent is secured we will make our move against the colonizers.” 

There it was the beginning of his war path. The first and only time Wakanda would join the world’s conflicts. Only this time it would have created that conflict. After they all filed our King N’Jadaka motioned for them all to leave. The Dora Milaje and the aids to give the two last golden tribe royals privacy. 

Once they were alone N”Jadaka got up. Melting down to Shuri’s side. He knew he should say I am sorry but he would never apologize. “I know this is hard for you. I wish it was not.” that would have to do he thought. Holding her as they both rested on the throne. “I promise you Shuri, One day you will see my dream realized and you will understand” He stroked the side of her face, “if you want to cry, do it now. I will hold you till you stop” 

Shuri wished she could of held them in. Crying only when he allowed it felt weak to her but the comfort of his arms felt good. The softness in his voice was unusual but a king of seductive kindness and she found she could not stop once she started. He made good on his word. He held her all night, till her body felt exhausted to the point she felt like she was shutting down. Closing her eyes. Falling into the abyss of sleep. 

He picked her up, carrying her to the Royal apartments. To her chambers, he kissed her forehead, as he set her down on her bed. Wiping away her tears with his thumb. “When you wake up Shuri, I will give you the world.” He thought, that the night you become mine, you will never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	16. Tonight your mine

Shuri was still fighting the desire to cry. The next morning she had stood with him to receive the body’s of three WarDogs. Of course he took the moment to manipulate their families with propaganda. She didn’t dare say anything. Offering her condolences to the families. Refusing to say the words Akili told her to recite Killmonger agreed with her. Saying she only obeys him and no other man. Driving the point home, he had taken away her Kimoyo beads. As well as any electronics she could use outside of the classroom. He handed her a journal and pen. 

“Your going old school Princess” 

Her refuge became her students but some of them like Maleek, she could feel them slipping away from her. It made since, they were never really hers. They were all his. Like everyone else in Wakanda they were all his. Often she wondered what all of their fates would be. Maleek, Nieto, Nakia, Okoye, her mother...she tried not to think about her mother. 

However it was clear Killmonger was thinking about her. One day during dinner she poured him his Umqombothi (a very low alcohol content beer). He let her know, “your mother was in Chicago” was all he said. 

Shuri stopped pouring putting the Ukhamba(what the Umqombothi is served in) on the table. Not saying a word. He moved his hand indicating her to sit down. She took a sip of her tea. “Was she well?” 

“She was unharmed, she saw Nieto” 

Shuris eyes shot up. Thinking the worst. That Nieto turned on her mother. Killmonger scoffed, “dont worry” he took a sip. “Ya boy was good. He said she wanted you to know something was coming...do you know what that is.” 

“No” her appetite was waning. 

He looked at the lack of food on her plate. Having already half finished his meal. “You don't like your food.” 

“It's fine” she lied. It tasted delicious but she had no desire to eat it. 

“Than eat up” A soft command. Hard for him. But he tried. 

“What about your mother” she asked. 

His eyes flared for a moment. “What about her” 

“I did my research. Erika Stevens, daughter of two black panther party members.”

Looking at him she thought for a moment he had become a statue. Till his lip twitched, “you looked me up that day I challenged your brother.”

“Of course I did, you challenged my brother for the throne, I needed to know who you were.” her eyes looked suspiciously at him. As if she was still trying to figure him out. 

One eyebrow cocked he took a sip of his drink, “who am I Princess” 

Knowing this was a test or a chance for him to torment her she said looking away, “your the king”

“My King N’Jadaka Udaku son of N’Jobu... Say it” he had leaned over his plate of food. 

Shuri knew he wanted her to look at him, “My king N’Jadaka Udaku son of N’Jobu” than she just couldn’t help herself, “and Erika” she thought, you can’t erase that. You can’t erase your mother. 

She did not expect the laugh. Expecting fire and fury she breathed deep. Reminding herself she was in the palace that she had grown up in, that had been conceived in, born in and learned everything she knew. 

“Princess Shuri” he said her full name, “you are correct. N’Jobu and Erika gave me life, but I made myself.”

“I pity you N’Jadaka” the words flew from her mouth and she put her hands over her mouth, suppressing a gasp. Her eyes were wide. Begging him to forgive her. 

He looked like he was about to burst into flame, “you pity me Princess” 

She slowly removed her hand. Closing her eyes. Slowly putting down her hands, palms flat against the table. Mustering what strength he had not taken from her she said “Yes”

“I’m the king”

“You didn’t have them to guide you.”

“I didn't need them”

“Did you want them”

“Princess do you want to go back down to the catacombs” he asked, letting his eyes roll over her, “or would you rather bend over my knee.”

She hated it when he deflected with such vulgarity. “I apologize my king” knowing he would like that. “I let my curiosity get the better of me.” looking down at her lap.

“There was a time when I did.” 

She looked up, he wasn't looking at her but instead down at his drink as if he had just seen it for the first time. 

“People die every day.” This time he looked into her eyes. There was no golden rim of fire but a cold darkness. “It's the one thing were all promised”

“Our bodies die and we go to the great plane” 

She expected him to laugh at her belief. It didn’t bother her. 

“But we leave behind people. They remember us. Not just the people we love, but the people we hurt.” 

Rolling his eyes he gulped down his drink. Looking at her, she got up filling his cup. He looked up as she did, “Princess” she set the Ukhamba down. “You won't be excused till you eat at least half that plate.” Shuri nodded returning to her plate forcing herself to take big bites. Killmonger watched till he was satisfied. “Good night Princess,” he looked back at her “if you ever get tired of dreaming about me, just knock at my door.” He winked at her. 

...

Romanda was back in the Jabari land. Nakia had gone back underground. Working with Black Widow last she heard they were on their way to London via Lagos following a lead. M’Baku had forgone the to do of receiving a queen. Meeting her in his hall over the snowy mountain cliffs. 

“You grace us with your presence my queen.” 

She bowed, “M’Baku the great gorilla I am honored to be received by the Jabari, as I know you do not receive many guest.”  
“You come to ask me to though.” his large eyes seemed to see all. 

Romanda smiled, walking to one of the spears along the wall. Old ones of chief's past. Taking a moment to look at them. Admiring and remembering Wakanda’s past. Concern for its future. “Nick Fury is a friend”

“Of yours...not a friend of mine” His jaw was tense as he said it. If there was anything he hated it was outsiders. Sure the new king was an outsider but his father was known. The idea of using one outsider to replace another did not appeal to him. 

“You know my intention...will you betray me to the usurper.” 

M’Baku got up from his throne walking to the queen. “No.” it was definite, ringing through the hall. He walked closer to her also admiring the spears of his ancestors. “You are welcome here anytime but no outsider no matter what their relation to you will be.” He looked at her, his eyes letting her know to never push him. “Will never be welcome.” 

….

Okoye read the results not surprised. She simply folded the pregnancy test provided by the nurse in a napkin. Carrying it she went straight to her and W'Kabi home. Setting it on a table in front of her. This did and did not change everything. Waiting there W’Kabi showed up much later. Looking exhausted till he saw her. “My love” he said rushing to her side. 

Concerned he cupped her face in both his hands. Checking her pupils, her forehead for a fever. 

Okoye took his hands in her own, “I’m fine” she said, “Sit” 

He did as told holding her hand still, refusing to let it go. Her eyes were warm, relieving him a little. “I’m pregnant” 

Direct and to the point. 

W’Kabi smiled, ear to ear. Pulling her up into a bear hug. “My love.” he held her tight, giving her enough room between them. Setting his hand on her stomach. “When”

Okoye released herself from his embrace to show him the test. He looked at it. Overjoyed. Than he realized as she did, exactly what this meant. She would have to leave the Dora. Her life’s work to have the child. “Are you sure”

“Yes” she gave him a soft, small reassuring smile. The truth was this was her way out. Recognizing it as weakness she could not watch. She could not watch as this king turned Wakanda into a warmongering nation. She could not watch as Shuri was devoured by a jaguar. 

They went to make the announcement together. The Taifa Ngao were all assembled. The King received their news with happy tidings. “Congratulations” his American accent was laced with a bit of smugness. 

Okoye could never tell if this was just a natural accent or he was just a smug bastard. To her the latter was the most plausible. Akili clapped and Okoye felt herself hold back a gag. 

“Excellent” Akili said with a big smile on his face. “My king this topic reminds me. We must soon discuss the claiming ceremony.”

Killmongers brows were raised and eyes wide, “what” he was under the impression they were done having finished talking about London. 

Okoye and W’Kabi exchanged looks. Okoye interjected, “its an engagement ceremony.”

Akili smile virged on the border of a sneer as he bowed his head to Okoye, “yes but here in Wakanda its an old tradition”

“A bit out dated” W’Kabi agreed with his wife. His own parents had not practiced it. 

“What is it” Killmonger was getting bored of this. 

“Its when the groom claims his bride. It's usually the final stage of the courtship before the wedding. The middle of the three rituals before the ceremony. Nieto was in your stead for the first one.” Akili threw a treat to see if the jaguar would catch it. 

Of course he did, “that birthday thing the Princess did” his eyes were narrow and Okoye did not like the look in his eyes. 

“Yes” Akili continued innocently. “I think we should have one as soon as possible. Before the London offensive. I hear Shield and a number of agencies around the world are not eager for you to marry Princess Shuri.”

Killmonger relaxed back into his chair, “tell me more about how I am to claim her” he said already under the impression that he had claimed her. Than an image flashed in his mind and he held back from wanting to laugh. The image of him Killmonger on a white night to take Shuri weather she liked it or not. 

After Akili explained all of the details Killmonger nodded his head. “When should we schedule it”

“I thought next month, giving you both time to prepare. As well as focus on the dinner with our neighbors this week.”

Killmonger nodded in agreement, “yes, Okoye. Thank you for your service, I would like to keep you on the Taifa Ngao if you would allow it after of course you have the appropriate amount of time to recover from your maternity period.” 

This surprised W’Kabi who thanked his king graciously. Okoye knew better though. Knowing that this was a man who like to keep his friends close but his enemies closer. Okoye bowed thanking him. 

“Wow” was all Shuri could say. When Okoye greeted her after class to share the news. Holding her hand. “Was it…”

“No really” Okoye said, “it was more of a dam if it happens dam if it does not.” Okoye rubbed her belly. Still so strange that a child was growing inside her. 

“And the Dora” she said. 

“I will be leaving at the end of the week. Just after the ceremony with the ambassadors from our neighbors and the African union.” 

Shuri sighed still not truly believing that it was happening. Yes her brother had let foreigners into Wakanda but that had been hush hush. Covert secret affairs. Most other Wakandans did not know they were there. To have a full on delegation of dignitaries. That was something never done before. It was something she herself had dreamed of but under much different circumstances. Not for war but scientist, women, children from around the worlds come to see all of the technology Wakanda had to offer. To listen and learn, not to be scared by men with weapons. Hugging Okoye congratulating her one more time. Asking to be apart of the birth. Okoye assured her she wished to make her godmother if the child is born. Shuri knew if this were to happen less than a year ago she would have been overjoyed but now, she pained to think. What world would this child be born into. Knowing the answer already, Killmongers.  
……  
The jaws of the representatives were still on the floor by the dinner feast. Shuri had heard that one even fainted. It did not surprise her. After all it was a lot to take in. That your neighbor who you believed to be a poor backward hole was actually home to the most advanced alien tech the world had ever known. 

They all were seated when Killmonger entered the hall. Shuri behind him with Ayo and Okoye flanking her. They all looked at him with aw. Shuri could tell he was enjoying this. It was what he had wanted for so long and now he was like a child gorging no his birthday sweets. 

He sat at the head of the table. Shuri was to his left but was responsible the whole night for filling his cup. When she went to fill that of an honored guest the president of the union, she saw his warning glare. Backing away so an eager attended would take her place. 

When she leaned over to fill his glass one more time he whispered in her ear, “Remember you attend to My needs, and you obey ME alone.” 

“Of course my king” she whispered back. 

Just before he got up and gave his speech. Telling his tale. A lost son of Wakanda. The bringer of a new era into not just Wakanda but the African continent. No longer would the power be with Europe or America it would be with them. Shuri saw cringing inwardly as these men eat up his words. As far as she took them they were not words of a true Wakandan King they were just regurgitated words of colonizers. Spit back out and mistaken for being pretty little treats.

Quietly he dismissed her wishing to talk with some of the dignitaries alone but even she knew he could see the wear and tear on her emotions. She walked back to the royal apartments passing. Feeling like she had energy to burn. Usually when she felt like this she got started on a project but he took all her tools away, or she went for a run. But the Dora had already been dismissed and she wanted to be alone. Than she remembered she saw her Baba do this on very rare occasions. She made her way to a room he use to sit in. A private library at the families disposal. and she found it. The strongest scotch the world had to offer and she took a long hard swig. It felt like burning oil going down her throat but she didn't care. 

Slumping down into her Baba’s old arm chair. Curling up with bottle in hand taking another swig she thought of all the people Killmonger took from her. Her brother, Okoye, everyone was now his. Drowning in her sorrows and alcohol a seed planted in her head. 

Waiting till she was sure he was asleep. Even in her intoxicated state it took fifteen minutes for her to disarm his security. Sneaking through the balcony she saw him lying in his bed. On his back the sheet around his midsection. As still as a statue his chest barely even heaved up and down. Setting the bottle down on the ground carefully she stalked to his bed. Pulling the sheet slowly suddenly stopping when she saw his chest move a little. Than she continued, seeing that he slept naked. She stopped pulling when it was at her knees. Having to admit even unaroused his penis was impressive. 

She carefully crawled, straddling him. She sucked in the air around her as knowing that this might cost her, her life. This was something her usual rational self would not do but that little voice that guided her to do good was silent right now. And the one that goaded her to act on her basic instincts was winning. Her hand made it around his neck and she even had a few seconds of pressure before out of nowhere with the speed of a cheetah his hand gripped her forearm. Eyes flung open he peered at her. 

Sitting up, he kept his hand around her forearm as even startled by his sudden movement did not remove her hand or stop the pressure around his throat. 

“Princess” he said curiously. Trying to read her face. 

In a low voice almost like a grown she said, “you have taken everything.” 

Her other hand snaked down to his penis. Fingers stroking it lightly. Feeling him shift, unsure what to make of this or do. 

“Everyone is yours to destroy.” 

She spit at his dick, not as a lover would but viciously like an insult. But he did not complain, as it offered the lubricant her hand needed. 

“Shuri” trying her name to coax her out of this. 

The hand stroking his penis applied more pressure. The tips of her fingers finding his large vein tracing it a little she jerked her hand around, to receive a shutter from his body. Starting to increase her pace she whispered in his ear. “Tonight King” from the way she said king he knew she meant it as an insult. “Your mine” 

Not knowing what possessed her she thought maybe she had finally become an actual panther she bit his neck just as he achieved orgasm. 

“AH” he said. Pushing her away but keeping her close enough so that his hands gripped her shoulders. He looked into her eyes. Breathing deep, trying to process this. Asking himself, Did she just claim me. A little blood dripped from where she had sunk her teeth. Seamen on his thigh. 

Shuri looked at him, her eyes widening. Realizing what she had just done. Feeling something rise from her stomach she gagged. N’Jadaka realized and let go of her as she puked in his bed. Shuri breathed, getting up, she walked to the door. 

“Night” she said light headed. N’Jadaka sprung from his bed, rushing over to her. Catching her as she fell. Smelling her breath he got the explanation he was looking for. 

“Oh little Panther, you will be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know this one is kind of long one. I thought about cutting it up but decided to just go ahead and post it. Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Shuri opened her eyes. The morning sun rays hurt her eyes. The area between her eyes ached and she felt like her nose was blocked completely. Her stomach rumbled. 

“That was a very dumb thing to do Princess” 

She looked over rolling her eyes, trying to message her temple. “Oh I know I can not kill you. Not while the herb flows through you. I just wanted to know how it would feel.” 

Killmonger looked at her curious. Placing a glass of water on the table next to her. “And how does it feel” taking a seat on a small stool. Shuri realised that she was lying on some kind of chaise lounge. Trying to remember what happened after she bit him. Her eyes fell on his neck. He had not bandaged it. There were still small crust of blood. Feeling conflicted about it, “I see the appeal but it’s pointless” she took a sip of the water. 

“Why”

Shuri wondered if his voice was ever anything but commanding. Making eye contact with him she took a breath, feeling exhausted by her headache, “It does nothing to reverse, or heal the damage done” She put the glass down, moving so that her bare feet met the cool tile underneath her. Savoring the feeling, ““You know what, your so many things to so many people, their king, their N’Jadaka, Eric the radical student, their Killmonger.” she looked at him knowing she was now treading on dangerous ground. 

Moving slowly, he walked over to her. Sitting down next to her. She tried to scoot away but he had her hands in a firm grasp. “Do you understand the meaning of what you did.” 

When she tried to look away she felt his hand move to her shoulder. Refusing to look at him, it snaked to her neck, applying just enough pressure to remind her what he could do. Their eyes lingered. Flickers of golden flames met dark coffee brown. 

Breathing deep he leaned in. Their noses touching. “You made your mark little panther.” Their faces lingered. The only sounds were Shuri’s small quick breaths. 

Pulling back he got up. “There is a toothbrush for you in the bathroom. Your excused from your duties to the delegation today...Get some sleep” He put on his robe. Walking to the door, “oh” he turned to look at her, “Princess, no alcohol for a while, your still not eighteen.” 

“It didn’t mean anything” she got up. 

He opened the door ignoring her. 

“I was drunk it doesn't count”

“You touched my dick, Princess.” 

She shifted uncomfortable. “I’m sorry I should not have done that.” not able to look at him she looked at the floor. Watching the light move across it. 

“Your apology is accepted.” his eyes were warm like burning coffee Shuri thought, bitter to taste, “Don't worry, you’ll be doing a lot more of that soon.” He said with a laugh before leaving. 

The vulgarity was the worst. She waited till he left. Gulping down the water. She walked to her room. Following her nose she found some breakfast laid out for her on the desk. It had been her work station. After she returned from the Jabari land when her mother betrothed Shuri to him she found her room had been searched and most of her work confiscated or destroyed. Taking a few bites she let her gown fall to the floor. Going to the closest she found some comfortable pajamas. The only thing from her old life he had not taken or altered. Putting them on felt like a hug from all the things that brought her comfort in the past. As she climbed into bed she tried to push everything from her mind. Let exhaustion take her to a place where she could just go numb. 

It was hard for the king to concentrate. Every so often he would feel Shuri’s teeth sinking into his skin. The warmth that radiated from her body. Her finger trips still lingered across his skin. Remembering it all was causing his pants to tighten. Luckley he was able to adjust without anyone noticing. 

“We look forward to working with you in the future”

Killmonger lips curled into a smile, more like working for you he thought as he stood tall. The delegate, a Swahili man said realizing his mistake he boud. “Your majesty” 

“We will be in touch.” 

He, W’Kabi and Akili watched them leave. All were riding on a high. Their plans seemed to set themselves in motion. W’Kabi looked at his kings neck. A bite mark. Akili said it may of been one of the palaces many vampiresses. W’Kabi knew better. That was a panther bite. He would lie if he didnt feel worried for Shuri. Hoping he did not do anything to her. Her absence had been noted by all. 

His fears growing as the king turned, “Have our war dogs monitor the situation with the union. See to it they fall in line. The continent must be secure before London. I want an update from Mavuto to provide an update by the end of the week on his progress. Remind him we promoted him for a reason. His father General Sipho has he given us any trouble”

W’Kabi spoke, “no he’s in South Africa. I have talked to his wife...she is going to try and convince him to retire.” 

“Good,” The king said seeing his plan begin to form. Thinking of possibilities for it to be deterred and how to counter them. Shield, Nick Fury were still threats. That and his little panther was still on his mind, “..and Akilie, W’Kabie...Tell me more how about this claiming ceremony.” 

The three men were having the mid day meal, before a meeting with the elders and the education minister to discuss the kings proposed amendments to education. Killmonger took his time to learn about the ceremony. He had to repay his little panther for her scratch and was looking for a special way to do it. 

The last claiming ceremony had been performed nearly a century ago. Over the years it had become more of a formality. Some couples used it as an engagement party, but none adhered to its traditions. Women in Wakanda had for many years fought against its patriarchal overtones. 

“The Nidyamangalela involves the groom to…” Akili was trying to find a decent set of words to say. “To come to his brides home. Some time after the negotiation as the wedding day draws near he comes to her village.”

“He shows his prowess by performing a war dance.” W’Kabi interjected. Remembering is dance for Okoye at their engagement party. He had almost tripped on his feet. 

“Than the bride comes out in her beads and entices her groom to her.” Akili said taking a bite of food. 

W’Kabi interfected quickly, “With her knife and shield to protect herself from any...advances.”

Killmonger looked at the two men, eyes darting back and forth between the two. Akili chuckled, “Yes, but he soon traps her easily, wrapping her and himself in a blanket. He kisses her then released her back to her family. Asking her to stay true to him before their wedding.” 

To Killmonger it didn't sound so bad. Till Akili continued, 

“Oh yes I forgot to mention than the women from his household test her to see that her virginity was in tact.” 

Now he understood why it had fallen out of favor over the years. “I think we can forgo that part” he said making it clear that was the final word on the matter. If he was going to do this, it was going to be his way. Besides he did not care if she was a virgin. 

“Instead of a month, I want it scheduled for next week.” 

Akili nearly spit out his food. “My king” 

“There is not enough time to prepare, half of Wakanda will want to be there.”

“It will be at the waterfall.” An unusual choice but a carefully chosen one. The same place he claimed the throne of Wakanda would be where he claimed Shuri. Reminding everyone who he was. Reminding her who she belonged to. “The gold tribe Elder, N’Jadaka will stand in for any family needed. As I can't marry her till she is eighteen this needs to be done before Nick Fury, Nakia, and Romanda get their hands on her.” thinking about what he would do when he got his hands on her he smiled just a little bit. 

….

Shuri woke up and saw the sun was begging to set. She hated sun sets. Looking around the room she was going to call the kitchens for some food but her stomach dropped. He had her beads and all of her electronics confiscated. She couldn't even call down for some food. She would have to get out of bed. That was hard in her current state. Groaning she pushed the covers off of her. Sitting up in bed to be surprised by someone opening her door. Making a silent prayer that it was not him. 

To her relief, Okoye walked in with a bag filled of what smelled like Mishkaki. Shuri had never been so thankful to see someone in her life. Smiling Okoye held up the bag, “This is just for me” she patted her belly, “I’m eating for two now”

“Noooooooo, OKOYE PLEASE” she fell on her side lamenting. 

Okoye laughed, “Its alright princess I will share” 

The two women sat on her bed. Taking small bites of the skewered meat. Between Okoye’s line of questioning. Shuri told her she just had to numb herself after seeing his plans begin to form. Okoye warned her from making it a habit, “don't let him win in that way.”

“Don't worry, I will never do it again. I didn't like the consequences.”

“What Consequences” Okoye eyes Shuri. She had known her since the Princess was nine years old. There was little she could hide from her. 

Recovering quickly she said, “the headache and the...puking” She had brushed her teeth what felt like a thousand times not because of hte vomit but because she could still taste him. His blood, metallic, and skin. That musky smell he seems to always have. 

That seemed to be enough to soothe Okoye. She looked long and hard at Shuri who looked back at her trying to remember if she had done anything to Okoye recently. “Princess may I speak freely” 

“Of course Okoye” Shuri sounded a bit wounded that someone she cared for would feel the need to be so formal in private. 

Okoye's eyes shifted and than Shuri got it. She was asking if there were any bugs in the room. 

Shuri knew of one thing that interfered with Wakandan techs audio recording and that was vibranium. Though all of her tech was taken all of her old instruments were there. Taking out a vibranium string hard she started to play.

“I think he is up to something”

“Isn’t that the jaguars nature”

“I think he will try to over take the African Union. Once he secures that he will invade Europe.”

Shuri was silent for a moment, “I thought he was going to invade America.” 

“He has plans there” Okoye sighed, “But I do not know them.” she played with a few of the stray sticks. 

“Oh Okoye” Shuri said taking her hands into hers. Squeezing them a little. “May I confess something to you.”

Okoye’s big brown eyes looked at her. Wondering what could Shuri have to confess. Shuri tried to smile but failed at it. “I hate this jaguar, with every fiber in my being I hate him but the reason I hate him is not that he killed my brother and insist on burning the world. Its that I feel for him. It confuses me, when I am around him I feel like my head is fogged, what is right is wrong and what is wrong is right and he doesn't give me a moment to breath.” she closed her eyes, she couldn't say it while looking into Okoye’s eyes. “I...Last night I got drunk but I still knew what I was doing. I just didn't listen to the voice telling me not to.” she took a very deep breath, savoring the feeling of air filling her lungs and pushing it back out, “I snuck into his room and I...I bit him and touched him.” 

Okoye stayed very still. Not at all sure how to respond. Letting Shuri continue. 

“I’ve been trying to stay strong but a part of me wants him to do it. Let him take me till I'm oblivious. My mother sold me to him to gain an ally, I have no idea where Nakia is, Nieto...he...he wants me to marry him. I don't understand any of it, them, him, me.” 

A tear started to well. Maybe it was her new motherly instincts but she started to rub Shuri’s back. “Its ok Shuri...Being honest I do not know how to help you I will do what I can but its not wrong to feel any way. No matter who it is for. “ Even though Okoye wished this man never came here. That T’Challa was still king and that things remained how they were. Shuri would be creating new tech. Happy, care free and not confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Thank you for reading! 
> 
> So just a few quick notes, the ceremony described by Akili and W'kabi is based off of the Zulu wedding ceremony. I'be kind of based a few things off of the Zulu culture just because I recently watched Shaka Zulu and one of my BF's favorite films growing up was Zulu where the wedding ceremony is featured. There is a link below if you want to watch just be warned in Zulu culture women do not cover their breast until they are married. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2pJ4iH1v_c
> 
> Wikipedia on Zulu Culture:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zulu_people
> 
> Kruger National Park page with a little about Zulu Culture: http://www.krugerpark.co.za/africa_zulu.html
> 
> The Kruger page on the Xhosa culture (they used this language in Black Panther as Wakanda's language) http://www.krugerpark.co.za/africa_xhosa.html
> 
> Also happy Holidays! No matter what you do or don't celebrate I personally live in a cold dark place so I just appreciate all of the lights people put up!
> 
> the next chapter should be the ceremony and it will start to heat up I promise


	18. Please...don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killmonger plans a little something for Shuri

“He will need to claim her.” Nakia said staring at the message from her true queen Romanda. It read a few simple easily transmissible lines. That M’Baku would not provide safe passage for them. 

She could feel Bucky's frustration. Sharing it but doing a much better job of not letting it show. 

“What does that mean” Fury asked looking at a map of Wakanda. His frustration stemmed from this Killmonger having killed two avengers and seeming to smoke out and kill every agent they sent his way. So far the only agent to safely make it on or out of Wakanda was Bucky who technically was not a Shield or avenger member officially and that was mostly to Shuri’s clout with the gold tribe. 

Nakia looked at the two men. “It means he will evoke a dead practice. In front of everyone he will have her on display and proclaim her his.”

“I thought Wakanda was advanced” Fury said with one eyebrow raised. 

Nakia said simply “in many ways yes. But as everywhere else in the world it has men who have a hard time catching up” Her father came to mind. 

“So what do we do” Bucky said giving less than a shit and a half about ceremonies of any kind. All he desired was to get his hands on Killmonger and make sure Shuri was safe. 

Nick Fury sighed looking at Nakia, this was her country, her show. 

In deep thought she said. “We can’t get in during the ceremony he will know we would try to intervene.” She started to pace. “We need to hit him where he is most vulnerable”

“Where’s that” Fury and Bucky said in unison. Than looking at one another Fury looked away “you owe me a soda if we live past this” 

Looking at them both she felt like a kinder teacher. “He will show himself eventually. He is like a child denied their favorite toy for so long he will slip up soon” than her little cousin Nieto came to mind. 

…….

He had wanted to see her that night. But he was told that Okoye was with her and he didn't want to disturb them. The king knew he would need to give her time and space. As hard as his dick was and as bad as he wanted to finally have his way with her it would be wrong to be so bold in this matter. 

“Here is the brief on the ceremony. It has more details and a description of the logistics plan for the ceremony.” W’Kabi said sending him more documents through his beads, “also the report from all the war dogs generals, and the final report that the delegates sent to their governments. As well as our economic report.”

Killmonger rolled his eyes. Wars were fought on battlefields they were fought on paper work. All he really wanted was to put on his suit and sneak into Shuri’s room. Watch her sleep. Listen to her heartbeat but there were reports that needed to be read, and orders that needed to be sent and followed. As much as he found his thoughts turned to his little panther he still had one primary focus and that was for the world to feel his fire. 

After reading what felt like two thousand pages he was able to rub one out before he could convince his body to slumber. One thing about the herb was it meant he was always on an adrenaline rush. Even while he slept. It also meant his dreams were vivid. 

Dreaming of her and him. Bodys intertwined in his bed. Straddling him she bent down kissing him. Palm pressing on her thighs. Lips stirring a fire in him. Eyes looking down at him like warm coffee. Till there were teeth sinking into him again. 

He woke up in a sweat, out of breath he looked down. He would need to change his pants. Definitely not able to fall back asleep he looked at the clock. It was only 2:47AM. Killmonger needed to get this out of his system and fast if he was going to get anything done in the next few months. Grabbing a pair of sweats and his beads he went to the gym. 

Having to pass her room was hard. Tempted to repay her for her little nocturnal visit to him the other night. 

“My king”

He turned around. 

Ayo must of been on duty that night. He nodded at the Dora holding her spear in a tight grip, “Ayo...I’ll be in the pit till breakfast.” 

She nodded though her expression was still unswayed. She didn't trust him, especially around Shuri. He thought, good. She shouldn’t. No one should. 

…

Shuri had woken up, showered, brushed her teeth and still felt like crawling back into her bed. But King Killmonger demanded her presence at every breakfast. To serve him his coffee, and water. Butter his toast. Make her fuss over him. Like her mother had her father, and herself. 

Looking at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath. “Come on Shuri, let's get this done with” 

She was saying that to herself a lot lately. Just get through being around him. Try to focus on her hate for him and not that growing sympathy or those thoughts of them together. Think of T’Challa. Don’t think of how your father killed his brother. This man's father. Don’t think about his mother dying in Prison after giving birth to him. Walking out to her bedroom there was already a dress set out waiting for her. “Of course” she said out loud, defeated. 

It was just her and the attendants at the royal apartments dining room. She was thankful. Maybe he had forgone breakfast. She poured herself some coffee, and put together a plate of Mandazi, Boerewors,and some Yam and eggs spread over a little bread. Looking down at the plate it was just what she wanted. Smiling till she heard the doors open. 

Killmonger walked in. With no shirt. Every scar, every muscle and bead of sweat on display. His eyes looked like they would burn a hole through her. That was something Shuri was starting to get use to. Sighing with a deep disdain for having to give up her food. She set it at his seat. Even when trying to keep her distance she could still smell him. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Shaking her head to compose herself she said, “I’ll get you some water”

Killmonger watched her. She was dressed in a white and gold strapless dress. That fit her just right. He would have to commend who ever picked out her outfits as he doubted she chose this herself. Not wanting to sit till she did he stood as she returned. Handing him the water. His lips curled into a smile as he noticed she was trying not to look at his chest. 

She thought was he allergic to shirts. 

“You feeling better” he asked before taking a bite. 

Shuri returned with her own plate. “Yes” trying to eat. Hoping that a full mouth would protect her from having to answer any of his questions. 

They eat in silence with a few glances here and there trying to avoid eye contact. 

Finally he had enough, “Next week you will be participating in a ceremony.” he leaned back, lounging in his chair. 

Taking him in for a long moment she studied his facial features. He was a hard man to read but she was beginning to pick up on his little tells. They way his eyes dilated, the slight curl of his lips. “What kind of ceremony” her tone was cautious. 

“Nidyamangalela” 

Her heart sank. That ceremony had not been practiced in years.  
“Don't worry” he took a sip of coffee, “the virginity thing won't be a problem.”

“That...I don't want to, I refuse.” 

“You refuse” he asked. Knowing exactly what he said but wanting to give her a moment to reconsider her words. 

“Yes” she said coolly. 

“Oh, Princess.” he set down his cup, snapping Shuri out of her stream of thought. “You will partake, play your part and hey you might even have some fun.”

“No” she tried to sound authoritative. 

“That's not a word you ever say to me” his eyes got dark. He got up walked over to her. Shuri’s jaw tensed as he pulled out her chair. She was about to get up when she found his arms trapped her. His hands gripping the chairs golden arms. 

The smell of coffee on his breath, he looked into her eyes, “you will play your roll during the ceremony. I’m not asking you to smile, hell cry if you want to.” he inched his face a little forward and he said in a low tone. “Have you forgotten the mercy I have showed you.”

She closed her eyes. Remembering Nieto’s back. She had not seen him since. Not even a word. After her beads were taken away she had no way of contacting him unless she wrote a letter which she knew would be sent to his parents, and read by Aki before it even got that far. “I have not forgotten my King” that last word was said like an insult. 

Chuckling he stood up releasing her. Looking down as she opened her eyes, they turned from a coffee to cold stone. He said, “I will see you tonight.” taking her in one last time before leaving. He wanted her to think about the circumstances. 

It took her nearly ten minutes to recover herself. Her mind was racing, raging at him but the evidence of attraction to him was wet between her legs. She took a sip of water before heading to the classroom. Trying to focus on the day's lesson. Thanking Bast they were presenting on projects. 

…

That night when she returned to the royal apartments she noticed it smelled different. An aroma of lavender filled the apartment getting stronger as she walked to the baths. There was something about it soothing her nerves. 

All day she had dreaded coming home. So much that she insisted on having dinner with her students. Surprised to find no contradiction to the border tribesmen King N’Jadaka had assigned her. Even encouraged to have an impromptu lesson with Maleek and a few of the other kids after class. They were learning about alien tech and Maleek and Regina expressed an interest in space travel. But her young students needed to get their rest. So she could not use them as an excuse for long. 

Pushing the doors to the baths open she found it filled with candles. The large bath that most westerners would compare to a roman bath was filled with warm water that had a golden glow from the candles flames. 

Thinking it was a trap she looked around. There was no one. She was resisting getting down to her birthday suit and getting in. This had to be a trap for a jaguars prey. 

“Princess Shuri” a soft kindly voice said. 

Turning Shuri saw an attendant named Yinca. Her hands were folded in front of her. Looking inconspicuous enough. “The King has informed me that there is a matter that has taken his attention and to show you the utmost care in his absence.”

“That doesn't sound like him”

The woman smiled, “That's not exactly how he put it, I put my own spin on it.” she pointed to the bath. “I hope you don't mind, I started a bath for you.” 

Shuri was still cautious but the aroma and the absence of him convinced her. Yinca turned around to give her privacy. Only turning after Shuri was comfortably on a message table. Yinca began with an aromatherapy massage. Yinca herself had studied every type of massage in existence. For years she had worked with the black panther and war dogs to relieve pain, tension, and work on pressure points. 

On this occasion she was given specific instructions from the King. Concerned that the princess may be under stress from the changes going on he wanted Yinca to work on reducing her technique to reduce stress and anxiety and improve her mood. Knowing the trick, what oils, candles, and where to begin. Understanding exactly what the King requested she began trying to flow the energy from her body beginning from the heart and ending at her fingertips and toes. Opening her heart. 

As Yinca finished Shuri felt like jelly. All the stress from her body felt sucked out of her. Letting Yinca lead her to the baths. The warm water engulfing her. If there was a heaven this is what it would feel like. 

Killmonger was careful when he walked into the royal baths. Before entering he already removed his clothing, and shoes. Wrapping a towel around his waist. Careful to make sure he made no sound in his wake. Quietly he dismissed Yinca. 

Shuri was in one of the smaller warm baths. Leaning back her arms spread out on either side of her. Resting on the ledge, her head was propped back on a towel holding it up. Her eyes were closed and her chest raised with her rhythmic breath. Her nipples just under the water. Killmonger was enjoying watching her. He waited till Yinca was gone. 

Dropping the towel he carefully lowered his body into the water. The warm water felt amazing on his skin. Being one to shower he understood now why people enjoyed these kinds of things. At first he was not sure how to approach her. Banking on instinct he let his body lead him. Resting next to her he kissed her shoulder. Small tender kisses. Her skin was delicious, with a mix of salty sweat from the heat and water. Smelling like Roses. 

Shuri felt the kisses but did not feel alarmed. Instead she wanted more. Killmonger moved, running his hands along her thighs and hips under the water as he kissed her neck. Moving so that he was on top of her. He kissed her jaw, moving her legs to open under him, rewarding her with a deep patient kiss when their bodies embraced. Shuri wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his braids a little. 

He pulled them both into the middle of the pool. Knowing exactly who she was kissing she didn’t care. At least at this moment. Sure she may hate herself later but right now she didn’t care. He was a drug and she wanted to take it. Testing the waters he bit her lip, just a little bit. Shuri seemed not to mind as she tightened the grip of her legs around his waist. He had to carefully maneuver her so that his penis didn’t accidentally find a way to enter her. As bad as he wanted it, this was not going to be their first time. This was going to be a taste of what she could have if she wanted. Taking his time, he kissed her deeply. Feeling like he could kiss her for hours. 

He picked her up taking her upper body out of the pool. Shuri had to cling to him. She let him take her completely out of the water. Laying her down on the ledge. So that her lower body hung out. Having to hook her legs over his shoulders he kissed her thigh. His hands grabbed both of her butt cheeks. Than rounding her legs, finger tips carefully opening her folds. Finding her clitoris he kissed and licked, careful circular motions, eyes watching her body, making eye contact with her from time to time. 

Good he thought, make sure she can't deny what you can do. 

Moving to a fast flicking motion with the tip till she started to shake so much that he had to grip her body more. Finally reaching the edge Shuri’s orgasm released itself. A little of her fluids landed on his chin. Killmonger smiled. Moving her so that she was back in the water with him. Shuri’s eyes were half open and she felt like she was about to pass out. Holding her up he kissed her. Making sure that she could taste herself on his lips.  
As their faces parted, he looked at her and realized her state. Smiling he lifted her out of the pool, than himself. Toweling her than himself down. He found some robes. Fluffy black ones. He dressed her than carried her back to her rooms. Having excused the Dora he made sure they were alone. 

Enjoying how she curled in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. She was light as a feather to him. When they reached her rooms. She had to put her palm on the door for it to open. He lifted her down enough so that she would be able. Settling her on the bed he kissed her again. “Thought I would return the favor Princess.” Kissing her bottom lip. 

“N’Jadaka” 

She whispered as he stood up. At first he thought he had heard her wrong. 

“N”Jadaka” She said again. 

He stroked the side of her face. 

Shuri opened her eyes, “please” she said almost begging. “Don’t go” 

He couldn’t deny her. Settling down next to her he held her. “I’m here Shuri” He kissed her cheek. Watching as sleep overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to get this out before the winter solstice break I will be taking. If any of you are interested in any of the food mentioned I got it from the bellow links. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Notes:  
> https://answersafrica.com/8-african-breakfast-ideas.html


	19. I claim you

Nakia looked across the Lake. Looking at her home, the Birnin Zana. 

This was their chance to save Shuri. Both her and Bucky knew that. She could feel it. As she got to know him she remembered what Shuri once said. “He’s a broken white boy that is easier to read than people think.”

Nakia smiled. It was true. The winter soldier did not not communicate his feelings verbally but like all people his eyes were the window into his soul. Ever since he escaped from Wakanda he looked at his arm. Nakia knew what he was thinking. They needed to save her. She was the last true panther. 

“You ready for this.”

Nakia turned. Bucky handed her a wetsuit. They were going to swim into the city. It made sense. After all Nakia was of the river tribe. She knew every river, creek, crook, and cranny of the city. Knowing exactly where Shuri would be placed in the city. They would never see them coming. 

“Yes, are you.” Nakia had the type of eyes no man or woman could lie to. 

“I was programmed to be ready.” he put on the suit curtey of Nick Fury. 

They both got ready jumping into the water they started swimming. Nakia leading the way. Bucky happy to fallow. They were close, and getting closer to saving Shuri and saving Wakanda. 

……

Ayo stood with spear in hand. Watching from afar as her charge and king was being dressed. W’Kabi was taking great care to explain to him what every piece of clothing meant. He was wearing very old clothing. Right now he was having his face painted. From the nose up in the traditional white and red of the village his father would have been chief to if he had not died. Ayo thought the traditional route this king was taking to be to predictable. Of course the stranger would exploit traditions even if Wakanda had moved past them. She had to admit, he looked impressive. The amashoba around his calves seemed to make them seem bigger than they already were. The Ibeshu around his waist was made of golden cloth, and a jaguar hide with golden trim and a golden hook was around his neck, draping over his shoulders and back. Chest on display the Kings necklace underneath. With a small gold headband he would receive an even more impressive one at the wedding. As Ayo watched him take in the information she thought he does look a bit like a peacock. 

“Are you ready” 

Ayo turned to see Okoye. Neither woman smiled. Though one of them had a reason to of late. “So you're going through with all of this” Ayo asked on the tail end of a deep sigh. Her world had already been broken why should it not change more. 

Okoye hung her head. Looking at her friend, this was her last day as a Dora Milaje as their general. This would be the last ceremony that she presided over. She was here to tell her friend that she would be taking over for her. “Yes” she said simply and quietly. 

There was a long moment of silence and finally Okoye needed to break it. “I’ve talked to the King, and the elders. They are all in agreement that you will take over.”

Ayo did not blink, she did not turn her head. Never taking her eyes off of the king. “It is an honor...there is no replacing you.”

Okoye wanted to throw down her spear and hug her friend but never had her want taken from her sense of duty and it would not start now. Even as her hormone raged and W’Kabi spent two hours yesterday trying to calm her from an outburst of emotion over the thought of becoming a mother under these circumstances. 

The doors opened and Akili walked in. Both Dora refusing to look at him. “My king” he said watching as Killmonger turned. “It is time.” 

Shuri felt as if she was dipped in gold. The same panther jaws and beaded mask she had at her brothers coronation. This time complimented by a golden beaded corset, with red and black beads covering her breast and neck. A long gold silk skirt. Standing in a sheer golden hut she had never felt so on display in her life. The people around her in a circle except for two children from her class. Her maidens for the occasion. Regina and Sade. Regina held a small vibranium shield and Sade an old vibranium dagger. The same one her mother was given by her father. Old simples of a time long ago. Women were given a shield and a dagger to protect them from any unwanted suitors. Shuri was still making her mind up about the current one. 

The two girls stood waiting outside the tent. Looking for their classmate. Des the little troublemaker who signed for them when Killmonger parading through the streets approached. The circle breaking only for him. They ran in handing Shuri the knife and shield and she gave them tried reassuring smiles. 

The elder N’Jadaka stood in for family. He waited at the entrance of the circle. Killmonger walked towards him. The old man smiled a forced smile but with his age and skill as a chief no one would have known. “My king. Do you come to claim a bride.” 

“I do” he said. A spear in hand. 

The elder N’Jadaka stepped aside, “Than claim her” a little twinkle in her eye he said under his breath, “if she will let you.” 

The younger N’Jadaka walked. Drums began to play and the crowd began to sing, and chant. He could just make out Shuri through the silken tent. Not able to see her eyes he still knew she was looking at him. So he started his dance remembering every move he should make. Dancing with the spear he showed off his prowess and more than a few women and men batted their eyes at his muscles and handsome face. 

Killmonger hated this dancing shit. All he wanted was to go inside and get this over with. Thinking about Shuri’s lips and that kiss in Memphis was what was getting him through this. Just as he ended his dance. The drums stopped and an explosion ripped through the air. Head reeling back to the direction of the sound, his body was about to turn when he heard a thud in front of him. Turning back he ducked the first punch. Jumping back to stand he saw who his attacker was and smiled, 

“Nakia” he smirked as he grabbed the spear for her to counter. 

“Killmonger” she kept her composure. 

“You can call me daddy” he jabbed the spear again only for her to grab onto it. Stopping him easily. Blocking her kick he pulled her close to him, “You know it’s tempting, having my way with T’Challa’s sister and girl.” 

Sneering, she spit in his face, flipping back. “You are disgusting” Throwing a hit she connected with his face. Able to get two more in before he pushed her back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the white wolf throw off ten border tribes men and take down three Dora with ease. Making his way to the tent. That Okoye and Ayo stood in front looking at one another unsure if they wanted to stop him or not. 

Killmonger booked it. Running fast. He was able to catch up to Bucky. Ayo and Okoye jumping behind him to take on Nakia as she approached. All three women stopped for a moment. Then nodded. Taking their combat stances. 

Bucky was pulled down to the ground by Killmonger attacking him. For a moment he was sure the king growled at him. Stopping Killmonger shoving a spear through his gut with his hands he broke it in two throwing it to the side before jumping up to the ground. Taking a quick sweep around with his eyes he saw the swarm begin. They couldn’t keep this up much longer. 

“Nakia” he shouted, “go” 

Nakia heard him. 

“Listen to him” Okoye said, her eyes were begging her friend. “Please” her voice sounded desperate. 

Nakia looked at Shuri who had just come out of the tent. Seeing the princess mouth, “its ok, go” she nodded and yelled for Bucky to follow her. 

Buck falling behind her ran, Killmonger took off after them in hot pursuit. They got halfway to the outskirts of the city. Before Bucky saw him gaining, “Nakia what ever happens don't stop”

“Bucky” she shouted his name. 

“I know the risks go” he shouted back. 

Hating it she knew the mission was botched and she was no help to anyone in a cell. Running she focused her mind on one thing. Get the hell out of here. 

Bucky was ready for Killmonger, the showdown of showdowns. Killmonger threw the first punch that Bucky countered then falling once Killmonger kicked him. They struggled on the ground for a few minutes. Using his body weight Killmonger got the upper hand. 

Having to admit this was one of the most difficult hand to hand combats he had ever encountered in his life. The winter soldier had broken at least one rib and it was taking everything in him to let his emotions stay in check. Bucky was not like T’Challa, Tony Stark or Captain America he was programmed. He knew how to shut everything else off and focus. But Killmonger did have one upper hand in this fight. The surrounding populis. It did not take long before a war dog slid a Wakandan Iklwa to him and with the reflexes of a jaguar he cut Bucky’s hip. Hitting a spot just right so that he would either bleed out quick and die or Killmonger would incapacitate him. 

“Akili” he shouted. 

Akili had already brought a group of men who rushed over. “My king” he said looking over Killmonger. Assessing what medical treatment would be needed. 

“Get him to the medicle bay, do what we talked about. I will be by after the ceremony.” 

Akili nodded. Pointing to his ribs. 

Killmonger smirked, “we’ll deal with that later.” he looked around “W’Kabi”

W’Kabi rushed over. Killmonger looked at him, he didn’t need to say it. “The princess is secured”

“We’ll continue with the ceremony” he walked back to the where the tent was. Shuri inside with a circle of Dora and border tribesmen around her. Most of the crowd hd dispersed but were slowly starting to return one by one. 

Shuri had tried to leave the tent but was told by a very stern Dora Milaje to stay. Not knowing what was happening was absolutely terrifying. Who was doing the attacking and who was being attacked...was he...her heart raced and her stomach churned. She closed her eyes, don't be concerned for him. 

When she saw the shadows of those around her part, and his frame open the golden sheer tent. Her heart leapt and she immediately chastised herself. Killmonger looked her over. Satisfied at the look of relief on her face when she saw his smeared painted face, she also looked like she was about to faint and they were visible to all now that the circle was broken. A fainted princess would not do. 

“Hold it together Princess.” he stalked over to her. Bruised muscle chest heaving. Standing in front of her. He was about to put his hand out to stroke her face. 

Like a panther the knife was at his throat. She held it steady. Looking into is eyes. Seeing the flicker of appreciation. 

“Go ahead” he said feeling the sharp blade on his skin, dangerously close to breaching the first layer of skins. 

A very long moment passed. Shuri took a deep breath in her eyes still on him. Bearing into him like a panther claiming its kill she dropped the knife. Waiting to smile till his lips already crushed against hers. Tongues dancing. Her hands fell to his shoulder resting heavily as he pressed her closed to him. They kissed a little longer than necessary till he let her break it. Watching as she hung her head. Defeated and ashamed. He took her hand. Walking outside of the sheer hut together. 

In a loud voice he spoke for all to hear, “I N’Jadaka Udaku son of N’Jobu, King of Wakanda, CLAIM Shuri Udaku of the gold tribe” 

The crowd cheered. He stood hand in hand he turned to her. Pulling her into an embrace, he whispered in her ear. “stay true to me.” even in his commanding there was a small trace of desperation. It was something he could not hide from Shuri. He didn’t want her, he needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was more of an action chapter. But I had a lot of fun writing it. I am trying to get better at writing actions and reactions. Below are a few references for where I got dress and weapons from. 
> 
> https://hamaassociation.wordpress.com/2018/03/31/5-african-weapons-seen-in-black-panther/
> 
> http://www.zulu-culture.co.za/zulu_clothing.php#.XCam689KhN0


	20. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri gives in

It was official. Shuri Udaku of the Golden tribe. Daughter of a King, sister to a king would be wife to a king. Shuri had not much time to process it. Quickly they had been escorted back to the palace. “I’m going to the medical bey, go to your rooms and stay close to your guards.” 

“What happened” she asked. 

He had already walked away. “You will be briefed later” he said over his shoulder. His tone and eyes made it clear this conversation was over. 

Before she could even take a step, two Dora Milaje stood in front of her. W’Kabi had followed Killmonger. 

“Check on your wife. I want a briefing from the Dora on how this happened, than someone check on Shuri I’m going to be busy all night” Killmonger gave him his orders. 

Shuri was not left alone at all that night and thought she pressed no one would tell her what happened. So she waited. First she ripped of the cloths from the ceremony changing into pajamas. Her rooms workstation had been taken away so she went to go to her classroom and use the workstation there but she was informed that for her safety she was not to leave her room. 

Fine

She thought I’ll just escape through the balcony. Only to find two Dora posted out there. 

“Ayo and Okoye gave us instructions.” 

She shut the doors in their faces. Frustrated didn’t even cover it. Doing it the old fashioned way she started on some notes and ideas she had on the super human serum Steve Rogers has been given. 

She had fallen asleep at her work station only to be startled by a knock at her door which let her know it was not him. He would have just walked in. Opening it she frowned when she saw who it was. 

W’Kabi stood looking straight at her, “Princess, the king has asked that you meet him in the dining room.”

“Why did he send you.” her eyes darted to study him. 

His expression was hard to read. “I was just standing there” offering with a shoulder shrug 

“You either wont tell me or dont know what he is planning” she said it simply but didn’t mind if it stung a little. She nodded letting him know she would play nice and closed the door. 

It was the very early hours of the morning. Knowing that when she went to the bathroom when she came out a chosen outfit would be displayed for her on the bed. As expected there was. A flowing white summer dress. Comfortable yet elegant. The sun was rising through the window as she put it on. 

When she entered the dining room he was there. She knew something was off. He was wearing a shirt. A black dashiki with subtle jaguar design in gold trim. Black robe and pants he was hard to read. Considering he always looked a little angry. He took his seat. By now she knew the routine. Going to the food display she put a plate together for him. Knowing what he would like and dislike. He prefered coffee to tea. Of course a large glass of water. 

Catchin he did look hungry when she set it in front of him. What he was hungry for she could not tell. His eyes lingered on her. His nostrils seemed to flare not out of anger but like an animal taking in a sent. She quickly went to her end of the table taking a strong black tea and porridge. Her eyes looked at him devouring his meal. 

“I see you are hungry” she mentioned between delicate bites. 

“It's been quite the day and night” he swallowed. Taking a long sip of water. His eyes never off her. “Suppose you want to know what happened.” 

“No one will tell me.” she said, her emotions edging on exposing themselves through her tone. 

He leaned back his hand grabbing the mug savoring teh coffee before speaking again. “Nakia and Bucky Barnes attempted to rescue you at the ceremony” he took a sip letting that sink in. Shuri nearly dropped her spoon. He continued, “they were unsuccessful, obviously” 

Taking a deep breath she mentally prepared herself for the worst. “Are they both…”

“No” he said making sure she pushed that from her mind, than he looked at her and she could tell she was not going to like what he said next, “except...Bucky Barnes is dead.” 

Shuri didn't blink. Taking those words in. Knowing he had done it. Taken another person from her. He didn't move either for a long moment. Before casually drinking some more coffee. “His body is gone but I kept the arm.” 

“A trophy” she asked. 

He laughed, “na, girl” his oakland accent was like nails on a chalkboard to her in this moment. “More like I want to keep the tech. You did a good job on that little panther.” she looked at him. “I can’t let tech like that go.” from his tone he wanted to make it clear to her. He was not just talking about tech. 

“May I see it.”

He smiled, “I thought you would never ask” she was a little shocked by how genuine his smile was and she was honest she was not sure she wanted to see it anymore. 

Surprised they walked with in the royal apartments. To an old guest room. When he opened the door she saw that it had been converted to a state of the art laboratory. Smaller and less extensive of course as the official lab it was impressive nonetheless. 

The arm was sitting on a workstation in the middle of the room. The only work station in the room. 

“This is your new little lab” he said, she turned to look at him. “Think of it as an engagement gift.” 

She looked at the arm, hesitant she touched it. The vibranium felt so cold, devoid of life. She recoiled her hand. 

Killmonger watched with interest. “I know yall dont do rings here” Taking a step forward to her. 

“What do you want me to do with it.” she turned her eyes waiting for the evidence to accuse her. 

He looked her over. She looked good in that dress. “I want you to fix it.” he looked past her. Telling the room to access a file of a war dog that had lost an arm in the explosion today. “It’s needed elsewhere.” he pointed to a screen. A profile of a war dog came up. “I mean unless you don't want the room and this poor guy to have the regular old prosthetic”

“Fine” she said defeated. “Just leave” she said turning to the arm her eyes trained on it. 

He didn’t back away like he knew he should. He walked forward closer to her. To where he was in her space planting a small kiss on her cheek. One she both welcomed and was revolted by, “your welcome” he said whispering in her ear. Peering at her he saw the mix of emotion. “Shuri” he said her name in a low almost whisper. 

Turning her head she looked at his eyes. Oddly soft. “I know you did not like the ceremony.” his fingers started to play with the skin on the back of her neck, causing her to shift. Taking advantage of this he brought his body just a little closer to her. Invading her universe, slowly. “Don’t think of it as being claimed.”

“That’s what it is” she stared at the wall past him. Only to have him use his hand to direct her eyes to his. “You own me now” she spat the words at him. 

He wouldn’t argue her on that. 

“I’m just a slave…”

“No” he grabbed her shoulders, “Shuri your not a slave, not mine or anyones” He released his grip a little, “you are mine” he said those words very carefully, “your mine to be cherished. To be protected. I will care for you, you will always have me.” Taking her hand he pressed it against his chest. As if swearing an oath to her. Not able to resist he leaned in and kissed her. 

As cruel as he was he could also be so seductive. 

He was surprised when she kissed him back. Opening her mouth just enough to let his tongue in. Feeling so small in his arms. Wanting him to wrap them around her. To sweep her away to somewhere where there was no pain. No more lose. Just blis. 

More than happy to give her he deepened the kiss a little. Pressing his crotch against her. Feeling his erection she let him kiss her neck as she pushed his robe off his shoulders. He pulled his arms back to make it easier for her. Taking off his shirt. When he looked at her, he saw a flicker of concern. 

Her hand went to the bruises on his rib cage. “It’s healing quick” she said. 

“Yeah” he couldn’t think of anything else to say. His fingers pushing the straps of her dress down. Pulling her to him to kiss her again. This time his kiss felt electrifying. Her body jerked under his touch. Feeling it too he picked her up. As she was swept up by him she kicked off her sandals and dress. Feeling light as his strong arms held her waist and butt he placed her on the table. He kissed her shoulder, breast. Shuri laid back on the table next to the arm. Turning her head so that she would not look at hit. Killmonger had started to leave small kisses from her breast, to her nipple. Tracing it with his tongue. His kissed it delicately letting his tough play with them as his hands rombed her body. Till he was both satisfied and wanting more he left a trail of kisses to her stomach pulling down her panties. He kissed her thighs. Opening her legs. 

A rush of excitement ran through her body as his tongue found her clit. His finger exploring her finding a soft spot that caused her whole body to shudder and for moans to escape her lips. As his fingers and tongue worked together in motions it was easy for her to come. His fingers were drenched in her sweet juices. Satisfied he let his pants fall. 

Shuri’s eye had rolled back as she came and she felt as if her body would fall to sleep only to be awoken. The head of his penis was at her folds. Looking down at her N’Jadaka looked at her. Stopping. She looked up at him concerned. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what was wrong he interrupted her, “who am I Shuri”  
This she thought was cruel. Denying her what she so badly wanted. “You are the king” she said. 

This was a most unsatisfying answer, he cocked his brow letting her know it would not do. Shuri closed her eyes, shaking her head. Thank looking at him. She hooked her legs around him, catching him off guard, “You are King N’Jadaka of Wakanda” she said it like she was swallowing a bitter medicine. With that he pressed down, kissing her, he guided himself inside her slowly. Knowing that she would need to adjust to him. His size was massive. 

Shuri thought she would break in two. He was kissing her neck and chest. His thrust were small to start. The rings of her vaginal walls felt as if they were pulling him deeper inside her. The head of his penis felt warmth, and the pressure from her walls. Shuttering, he had to mentally keep himself from coming to early.

The base of his penis was hitting her clit in all the right ways. The soft tissue inside her that he had played with earlier that caused her to come hard was being teased again. As his thrust became deeper and harder. Her body started to spasm. He needed to shift his body weight. He pulled up his upper torso. Shuri watched him. Her legs still wrapped around him, He took them so that they were now hooked over his shoulders. The next thrust felt deeper. 

“Ahhhhs” turned into “ohhs” as he controlled his thrust. He didn’t want to hurt her. He was close and he knew she was too. His hands gripped her waist. Feeling as if she was at his mercy was invigorating in a way she could not explain. Her body felt on fire. Like there was electricity flowing through out her. With what felt like a star about to explode inside her core being. He felt it too. Finally when her orgasim could not be denied he let his body go. They were both shaking as they came. He screamed her name as his bodily fluids pooled inside her. Collapsing on top of her. Nothing could describe this feeling for him. After so long after dreaming about her, about them. To feel her warm flesh underneath him. The reality was overwhelming.

Both of them breathing harsh full breaths. He pulled out of her. Kissing her body. Shuri felt numb everywhere. Like she was floating just above the earth and only his touch was bringing her back down. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Shuri was not sure if she could move. Killmonger pushed himself up. Pulling a chair over he picked up his robe. Putting it on he picked Shuri up as well. Holding her in his arms as he sat. Wrapping her in his robes as well. She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long while not talking. Till finally she broke the silence. 

“Your going to be late for the elders” she said just realising it was still the morning and that there was a whole day ahead. 

He kissed her forehead. “They can wait....are you ready”

“For what” she moved her head looking at him a little concerned. Weary of his surprises 

He smiled, “round two”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!


	21. What am I going to do with you

Breathing deep her head rested on his chest. His scars pressed against the flesh of her cheek.To exhausted to remember when she made him name them all, or as many as he could. Coming down after her fifth orgasm. They had been at if for hours now. Shuri’s body was tired from the shaking and spasms of muscles during sex. Killmonger on the other hand was riding high on his second orgasm. Finally having what he had wanted for so long he found himself craving more. As his finger tips danced over the skin of her bare arm it hit her. The man who had killed her brother and would have killed her had just been inside her. She had pleasured him and taken pleasure from him. 

“Oh no” she said her upper body shooting up. Her eyes darting around for her cloths. She got up grabbing her dress. Scrambling to put it on. 

Killmonger lifted his upper body up, using his forearms to rest his body weight on while he watched her. “You were saying oh yes not five minutes ago.”

Breathing like she was about to have a panic attack she grabbed her things. 

Cocked brow and smug smile he asked “You don't want to go another round little panther” 

She glared at him, “do you have any idea what time it is.”

“No, at the moment I don't care too” he shrugged his shoulders. Sitting up. Looking relaxed. This had been the first time he had felt content in a long time. 

“I have a class you wanted me to teach and you have a meeting with the elders.” She was looking around for her underwear. 

The king got up, grabbing the closet garment hat was near him. Knowing exactly what it was. His naked body was still sweaty and hot. Shuri tried to back away only to find her back against a cold metal wall. Even through her disheveled dress his body radiated heat. They were looking into each others eyes. “Than you may want these” he said holding up her underwear. 

Huffing in anger she snatched them from him. Only to find him taking the opportunity to press his chest to hers. Laying his lips on her like a starving baby about to latch. She tried to push him off only to find his body firmer against her. Hands traveling from her hips to her butt. Shuri took the time to bite him. He stepped back holding his lips looking at Shuri like he was a starved dog and she was a T-bone steak. 

Shuri ran out of there like a flash of lightning. Making her way to the classroom. Resolving to find a spare bathroom to put her panties on and compose herself.

Chuckling as she walked away. He picked up his beads that were on the table. He looked at the number of missed calls. Leaving W’Kabi a message letting him know that he would not be able to make their briefing and to reschedule it. Calling Ayo letting her know he would be ready in fifteen minutes for the elders. Akili was his last call letting him know to be ready after lunch. It was time for their guest to earn his keep.  
...

Okoye was looking at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was protruding just enough so that to those that were not privy to her condition would not notice or if they did assume she was bloated or just letting herself go and it concentrated in that region of her body. 

But it was not so much her body she was looking at but herself. Today was her first day as the former general of the Dora Milaje and it would not be till she was three months through her maternity that she would become a security adviser for the throne. 

Not only was it the change in employment that she contemplated but the change in identity. Motherhood was something she always wanted in an abstract way but now it was starting to form. 

Shifting her body to see herself in profile she saw that she was being watched.

W’Kabi stood smiling. He had not been this happy in a very long time. “You look radiant” he beamed walking closer to her. Greeting him with an embrace. 

“Doesn’t our conquer need you.” 

As happy as she was to be expecting a child she did not care for the circumstances and she still hated Killmonger. She wanted to make that clear. 

Sighing W’Kabi looked at his wife smiling “he gave us the morning off.”

“ that doesn’t sound like him”

W’Kabi giggles like a child trying to hold in a secret everyone already knew. “This morning he was presenting a gift to Shuri.”

Now Okoye was worried “one that would take all morning” one eyebrow was raised. 

“I think it went well” he smiled trying to plant a kiss on her cheek only to find her already halfway to the door. 

“Okoye” he called after her confused. Repeating her name. Only to find deaf ears as Okoye has one mind and that was to find Shuri and make sure she was ok. W’Kabi would have gone after her but he got an urgent call from an aid. The African Union was hoping for help with a number of issues and W’Kabi found himself having to run through cultural and traditional red tape that were not natural to Wakanda. Years of colonization left a deep rooted and crippling institution of corruption. W’Kabi found it sad and thought of Wakanda as father having to correct their young. When he voiced that thought to Okoye she had hung her head and said, “beloved, you sound just like a colonizer.” 

That had hurt him. Than. But now. He was getting use to it. 

…

The Elders had been pissed, offended and restless. Killmonger had assured him he was taking care of a royal matter. He wanted to tell them he and the princess were making violent passionate love in the royal apartments but he apologized and instead listened to their concerns and demands. Many of them expected. They wanted a brief about the incident at the ceremony. 

One Ayo provided. 

Than they wanted to know what was going to be done to prevent such attacks in the future. 

Than their King gave the solutions. W’Kabi would work with Akili in training a special group of border tribes War Dogs. 

That seemed to satisfy them a little. Killmonger looked at Akili giving him a knowing glance. They were working on something that would end any and all threats to Wakanda...forever. 

…

The students could tell something was up. They may of been young but they were not ignorant to their teacher’s new and strange erratic behavior. Xavier looked over his thick black glasses. Looking to Maleek and Des who shrugged their shoulders. Jamar looked at Sade and Regina who were just as confused. But he knew what was going on. 

He recognized it when his sister would come back from fucking this guy she kinda liked but kinda didn’t. Not able to help himself he smiled. 

“So um, sorry for keeping you waiting. Where did we leave off.”

Regina coughed, clearing her throat. “Combining tech to be recognized by DNA.” 

“Ah” Shuri went to her tablet pulling up the already prepared lesson. “Yes.” Going straight into a lesson. 

After the lesson was completed. Okoye waited for her. Meeting her at the door. Shuri couldn’t look Okoye in the eye. “I…” She knew Okoye already knew from the way she was looking at her. 

Okoye waited for the children to all leave. Looking at Shuri with sympathy. Pushing aside any judgement. “Did he”

“No…” Shuri closed her eyes, “I was willing...I….I”

Okoye grabbed her hand squeezing it. “Its ok...I know your true heart.” 

Shuri looked at her thankful for her friend in this moment. Okoye like a big sister wrapped Shuri in her arms. Holding Shuri. Trying to be the calm in her ever growing storm of emotions. Having never been so confused in her life, Shuri was grateful for the lifeline. 

…

Still riding high from the events of this morning Killmonger walked into the lab. All of the aids saluted than scurried. Most of them missed Shuri dearly. Before the lab had always been alive and active. They even had games. Under the new king, a new lab emerged. One more military than creative. Many of them longed to be in the classroom Shuri had run. However their request were all denied. 

Killmonger paid none of them much attention. Focusing on a door guarded by two War Dogs. He told Ayo to wait outside. He was going to go in alone. Akili was already in there with the doctors. When he walked in there was another door that would open only when the door to the lab closed. Keeping all from view. No one but the people in this room would know what was going on. 

When the door opened he was greeted as the King of Wakanda would be. Killmonger looked at Akili, “Let’s get this going, I’m looking forward to dinner” He was looking forward to Shuri. All day, in the back of his mind, when ever there was a dull moment he thought about all the ways he would have her. All the ways he would give it to her. 

“You wont be dissapointed.” Akilie said handing him a tablet. 

Judging from his expression Killmonger gathered he at least should not be. He looked at the man sitting in the middle of the room. Strapped down. Bucky Barnes was glaring at him. His Vibranium arm missing. Shuri would need to work on that. Conscious Bucky had tried screaming but that did nothing but exhaust him. He was in Vibranium shackles and he knew he could not move even if he wanted to. 

Killmonger was looking over the tablet. Speaking his thoughts out loud to the room as he read, “I want daily updates. Akili will report to me directly. W’Kabi has enough on his plate with the borders defenses so this is your little baby.” he looked up at Akili to make his point, “So make sure to nurture him.” he looked at Bucky. Handing back the tablet. Leaning down so that his face was close to his. 

“I got big plans for you.”

Bucky said nothing Only for Killmonger to smile. “I don't know if you know this but I killed your friend Captain America” he said the hero’s name like it was an insult. Bucky’s nostrils flared, Killmonger was relishing it. “I also hear you got a little thing for the princess.” 

“Stay away from Shuri” Bucky warned. 

Killmonger laughed, “But what if she doesn’t want to stay away from me.” he moved a bit closer to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “I fucked…” he laughed, “I mean really, she fucked me this morning. See I found that spot that drives her wild and she repaid me ten fold.” 

Bucky had to keep himself from shaking with rage. Killmonger was relishing in this. Completely in his element. “I gave her a little lab all to herself all she has to do is one favor for me. See I told her you're dead...so she’s going to fix the arm for some war dog kid but I’m going to give it back to you and your going to do something for me…” Killmonger waited for Bucky to ask but Bucky would not bite. 

Killmonger had to admit he respected the man. He was tough as nails. Really he was tougher, “Your going to kill Queen Romanda and the Jabari for me.” 

He stood up looking down at Bucky. An attendant had come behind him and injected him with a sedative. Holding back a laugh he looked at Akili, “I want a report on his progress in the morning ready for me after breakfast. I will not be disturbed the rest of the night.” 

With that he made his way to the door.  
….  
Okoye could not protect Shuri. And that was destroying her. On her part Shuri was trying to avoid going back to the royal apartments at all cost. Knowing that he would find some way to punish her. She was afraid though that she would give in to him again. His body, his arms, the way his tongue found parts of her she didn't know exist. All would of been fine if it was anyone else. But it was him. Her brothers murderer. Her fiance who she did not want, who was just a bit uncomfortable older than her. Shuri felt as if she was very much a gen Z and he was somewhere between a gen Xer and a millennial. 

There was however no avoiding it. There was no avoiding him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in there” Okoye looked at the door.

“I will be fine, it’s my home” she looked from Okoye to the door. It was true. This was her home. She was born here, raised here. Sure he had snuck around her rooms. He eat there, slept there, and had sex with her there. But he didn’t have memories there. Unlike him she had played there with her brother. Her father showed them all its secrets. Okoye noticed her voice changed, from a sort of high toned nervous to a lower tone. With a lot of respect. “he just sleeps there” she tried to say with confidence. 

Squeezing Okoye’s hand. “Go, we will talk soon, I will need you to teach me a few things.”

“Like what” Okoye looked confused, then she got it. Smiling, “Why not stop by tomorrow. I already have a training course set up.” 

“Yes, let's make it a plan” Shuri said before walking to the door. The Two Dora Milaje saluted her. Their presence let her know the king was already there. Taking a deep breath she put her hand to the sensor, and let it read her eyes over. Once access was granted the door opened. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she looked around. Happy to not see any sign of him. 

Trying to go to the refuge of her rooms. She heard the word she was dreading, from the voice that caused her underwear to turn wet.

“Princess”

Shuri turned around. “Yes.” she puffed her chest up a little, “my king.” 

His usual neutral lip curved into a smile, letting his eyes roll over her body. Shuri held back her shutter. Not wanting to let him win. Killmonger took in the air, her scent, like it was a drug. “I’m hungry, practically starving. How about you.”

Shuri breathed deep. She didn’t really have a choice now did she. “I will talk to the cooks.” 

“Foods there.” he said in a low tone that Shuri thanked god she had already turned towards the dining room so that he would not see her face. 

Breathing deep she said, “Than let's eat.” Walking slowly letting her legs take automatic steps to the dining room. He followed watching her like a Jaguar stalks its prey. 

Taking his seat she put together a plate for him. Just watching her he felt his pants start to constrict. Not asking him what he wanted she decided he was going to get whatever she gave him tonight. She placed it in front of him. As he looked up at her. Following her arm to her face. Thinking of a thousand ways he wanted to violate her. 

Feeling the heat from his body she stepped back almost jumping. Grabbing a plate for herself of something simple, that would go down easily. 

They eat in silence. Every scrap of their plate, and chew of their food was amplified. Fine she thought. She sure as hell would not be the first to buckle. 

Finally he couldn’t take it any longer. “You get any work done on that arm.” Wiping his face with a napkin. Licking his lips, making sure she caught the way his tongue danced over his lips. Wanting her to remember the way it felt against her clit. 

“No” she said trying to swallow her food. “No...I had class” was all she said. Looking down she realized she was still in the dress he had ravished her in this morning. 

“I like that dress on you” he said. Watching her reaction. When she met his eyes he said, “I liked it even more when it was on the floor.” 

She frowned at him. “That won't happen again.” 

He laughed, “Come on Shuri” he said her name deliberately. “I loved it when you whispered N’Jadaka in my ear, nothing compares to the way my name sounded on the tip of your tongue.”

Shuri rolled her eyes. 

Killmonger backed up. Realizing he was going about this the wrong way. Letting a moment pass till she was done eating. Trying to avoid eye contact with him she just couldn’t help herself and for a second he caught her eyes and he took his opportunity.“Tell me about your orgasm...What was it like.” 

She took a deep breath. Lost for words. 

He let one of his hand go under the table resting near his dick. “Does the dress still smell like us.” 

She said nothing. Suddenly she really wanted to tear the thing off. When she denied him an answer he got up. The sound of the chair moving caused Shuri to jump in her chair. And she looked away when he came near. Bending over, making sure to exaggerate smelling her. Emitting a satisfied noise. “It...and you...smell delicious.” 

Not able to take any more of this. Shuri grabbed his ear twisting it. Caught by surprise he stumbled back. Shuri maneuvered her their bodies so that his back fell on the table with a thud. Cutlery and glasses fell to the floor. Killmonger was pleasantly surprised when he felt Shuri on top of him straddling him. She grabbed his throat. Shuri on the other hand felt like madness had taken over her. With one hand at his throat. Squeezing but knowing it did nothing. She shook. Looking down at him. He was smiling but his eyes were daring her to try something. 

Bending down she whispered “good night” 

With that she got off of him. 

As soon as he felt her small body leave his he couldn't handle himself any longer. Lifting himself off the table he didn't let her get far when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck. One arm holding her to him. Shuri could feel his erection on her butt. She could still feel it inside her from this morning. A few more kisses and she was reminded of what he could do when he put his tongue to good use. He let his other hand travel under her dress. Finding her panties he let his fingers dip inside. To the folds of her vagina. One finger ready to enter, “We haven’t made it a good one yet.” 

Finally Shuri felt herself push her anger to the side. Her hatred for him right now was passed on by her lust. “Fine...make it quick” 

He dragged her back to the table. Kissing her from behind. “I will take my damn time.” He said with a tone full of bravado. But even he knew that was a lie. He needed to be in her asap. Bending her over the table. He ripped her underwear from her causing her to whelp in surprised and at the snap of fabric against her skin. He released his dick. He knew how wet she was. Giving her a second to adjust he entered her. Slowly, wanting her to feel all of him. To know that she was going to take all of him. Again, and again till they were both blinded by their satisfaction. 

The first stroke was slow, and the next few quickened. With each one Shuri felt him go deeper and deeper inside her. “Ahh” 

He listened to her noises, adjusting just enough so they turned to “oooohhh”

“You like that” He said. Breathing heavy. 

When she said nothing. He looked down at his dick going in and out of her. Pulling out enough so the head was still inside only to thrust his hips forward so hard Shuri felt him on her cervix. 

“Tell me” he thrust again. 

“Do you” thrusting again but this time he was so close. 

Shuri felt it start in her toes. Curling into her sandals on the floor, the pooling of her cum on his dick providing him more lubrication. King N’Jadaka smiled triumphant. Almost ready for his own release. 

“Like...when I fuck you” 

“I like…” 

That was enough for him. 

He came hard. Just as Shuri finished her sentence. “Fucking you” 

He collapsed onto her back, pulling himself out of her. She wiggled from under his body. His chest heaving he was still centering himself so he was unable to force her to stay in place. 

He was still on the table, looking at her as she backed up towards the door. “Good night” she said not turning around till she was fully out of the room. Than she practically ran to her bedroom. 

Killmonger threw back his head, laughing. His whole body was still shaking, not sure if it was the herb, her or both he let out a “Fuck” closing his eyes and opening them “little panther...what am I going to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading sorry it has been a while but this chapter turned out longer then I meant it too! Also Killmonger is going to get a little bit more evil from here. Sorry guys.


	22. A jaguar plots and as a panther sharpens their claws.

As of this moment, the king and princesses wedding was just three months away. W’Kabi had made that point clear to everyone. Talking about it as a joyous and wonderful occasion for all of Wakanda to celebrate. Even though he was having his own internal struggle. Watching as a pattern emerged. They would have sex, Shuri would feel guilty, spurn him till there was so much tension that they both exploded on each other and the staff complained that they broke almost all the furniture but their beds. 

The fact that he felt a sense of impending doom and guilt over King N’Jadaka and Princess Shuri soon to be wedded bliss. The only thing that gave him a sense of balance was his wife's growing belly. Okoye herself had coped with impending motherhood by having Shuri over more and more. His presence seemed to agitated both women. Shuri for obvious reasons, and Okoye because Shuri was agitated. So W’Kabi found himself attending to the thousands of things that just seemed to pop up. 

The African Union, was threatening to expose W’Kanda though the king suggested showing them a dose of two medicines. One that would go down hard and than one that would go down easy. So as directed he sent the War Dogs with the aid of Akili. After all he was better than W’Kabi at these type of things. Than he had a group of lab techs send some small tech, to help with air quality, water purification, medical treatments and the such. Even some stuff Shuri worked on. W’Kabi would have to admit his stomach churned when Akili said, “your a natural” 

“Come on Maleek” there was no mistaking that voice. The young boy stood wide eye and ready to take in all that was offered to learn. “you and Des try it again” Killmonger shouted out to the two boys who were sparring. Maleek and Des set themselves up. Nodding to one another when they were ready. Only turning when his two most trusted advisors entered. He looked to the War Dog and expert in hand to hand. Who nodded, he would make sure the two boys knew everything. 

“Akili, W’Kabi. How is our new world” he took a sip of water. 

“Growing” Akili said with the same smile a cat has after catching its prey. 

W’Kabi glanced at his fellow advisor. He was so smooth sometimes.

“Good. W’Kabi how are our continental friends.” 

“Falling in line. The suggestions provided by yourself and Akili was most helpful to achieve our objective” 

“Good they will need to back us when we make our first move.” 

“When will that be” W’Kabi asked 

“In good time I still need some of my ducks to fall in their rows.” 

“Understood” 

“How is your wife” they walked around the circle. Des had Maleek in a headlock, Maleek countered by tripping Des and pinning him to the ground. 

“She is well. Healthy, mother and helthy baby.”

“Good, you know the princess spends a lot of time with her” the king said picking up a wood practice spear. Peering at the blunt pointed end.”I hear they train”

W’Kabi swallowed “would you like me to ask her to stop”

“Far from it” Killmonger said setting down the spear. Looking at him over the table “It’s good for her…” Killmonger looked both men dead in their eyes, “as long as it does not get in the way of her duties.” 

Both men looked at each other as the king set down the play spear. Glancing back at the two boys he just left. They had stopped for further instruction from the War Dog teaching them. W’Kabi took the moment presented to him. “My King”

Killmonger gave him his attention. 

“Speaking of the princess. Your wedding is just three months away.” 

The king seemed to think this over. “Yes her eighteenth birthday” Killmonger was thinking if the winter soldier would be ready by than. He shot a glance at Akili, their thoughts one in the same. 

Waiting a moment W’Kabi continued, “Have you and the princess talked about it.” From the Kings facial expression he could tell they had not. “I think it would be prudent for her to meet with the council to discuss the arrangements. It will be one of the largest state occasions ever put on in Wakanda.” 

“Yes” Killmonger said. Suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. “If it is not to much trouble for your wife I would ask that you have her help the princess...This is not easy for her.” he said trailing off, turning back to the sparring going on. This time Des and Xavier were in the circle and Maleek was showing them a few things. Killmonger smiled at that. 

…

Shuri was getting better at throwing a punch. Okoye felt a tremendous amount of pride. Before Shuri had really relied on tech in her hand to hand. Now she was more adapt to close hand combat with out tech. The King had changed around the classes. Telling her that the students lessons with her would continue but shortened so as they could focus on the next step. Of course he refused to tell her what the next step was. Having a sneaking suspicion she didn't want to know either. 

Okoye was working with Shuri on high kicks. Till she saw her husband walking toward them. After years of marriage no one could read W’Kabi quite like her. Telling that he needed to talk to the princess she suggested they take a break. 

Judging from Okoye’s face she was not going to like who was ever there when she turned around. Indeed she did not. Looking at W’Kabi like he was a colonizer. “What”

For his part W’Kabi thought this was at least progress. After all she didn't call him the great traitor. “I wanted to ask that you attend the meeting with the elders tomorrow.”

Shuri’s brow raised, “Why, can the king not make it.” her voice sounded a little hopeful. 

W’Kabi shook his head, “no it is about your impending nuptials.” they both shifted uncomfortable. Both knowing there was no escaping this. “Its three months way. Preparations need to be made.”

Shuri swallowed the vile in her throat. Looking at Okoye. Whose hand were on her pregnant belly. “Fine” she said weekly. Turning to Okoye, “I am sorry Okoye, I am…”

“No problem” Okoye said. Offering whatever comfort she could. 

…

When Shuri entered the royal apartments she was surprised that he was already there. For a while now she had only ever seen him at breakfast or when he snuck into her room and roused her with his tongue. She found it odd to find him sitting in the front room. A tablet in hand. Looking up at her as if mildly interest by her entrance. Saying nothing to him she hoped he would let her pass. He even let her get to the threshold of the hallway when his voice said, “take a seat.”

Shuri was not in the mood for a fight right at this moment so she sat, as far from him as she could. Killmonger put down his glasses. Eyes rolling over her smiling at the thought of having her on her knees. But now was time for business. “We will be meeting with the elders tomorrow.” 

“W’Kabi informed me.” 

He looked at her with interest. Making her uncomfortable. He leaned back getting cozy signalling to her that this was going to be a long conversation. “What did he tell you.”  
“That we were meeting with the elders” 

“That’s it.” 

“Yes” 

He could feel the ice in her one word. Making a mocking face as if to be hurt by her curtness. He said slyly“Well” His legs were open he wanted her to remember that what hung there. 

For her part Shuri scoffed. 

“What do you want”

A moment of silence passed. Shuri wasn’t sure if she heard him right, “Did you just ask me what I want”

Tilting his head a little disappointed, “yeah, like I said I don't like to repeat my words.” 

“Why ask me that” she looking at him weary. 

“It's your wedding too.” 

Shuri couldn’t help it but the laugh started deep from within her and would not stop until she let it out. She was laughing so hard for a moment she thought she would choke. Killmonger looked at her with narrow confused eyes. Having always thought himself to know what most people were thinking Shuri was starting to cause him quite a bit of doubt. 

“I’mmm….sorry...I’ve heard some good ones but that” She was almost crying she was laughing so hard. 

“What is so funny” she had been laughing for almost five minutes and he was now starting to get annoyed. 

Calming down Shuri fanned herself. “You saying this is my wedding too. This isn’t my wedding...this is your wedding and my funeral.” 

Killmonger watched her, still not sure how to respond. She got up. “I don’t think either of us would really prefer this marriage thing to actually happen. So let's just...go through the motions.” She was about to walk away when she was yet again stopped by his voice. 

“I know one thing Shuri.” caught of guard by the use of her name. He looked back at her, “I am looking forward to the wedding night.” 

Not sure if it was just that she stopped caring or if she really was slowly becoming a panther, “that makes one of us.” 

He huffed. “Liar” he went back to his tablet. “Oh and princess, I’m starving, go tell the cooks we will be eating dinner early” he thought as she said something back he did not hear, it's going to be a long night. 

…

Shuri had not been in the throne room in a long time. Not since he had her sit at his feet like a good little obedient girl. She had tried to mentally prepare herself for doing such a humiliating thing again. Only to be interrupted by the unmistakable feeling of fingers messaging her skin. 

“You look so tense little panther” he whispered so just the two of them could hear. They spent most of last night on the couch, the tables, chairs, and floor. He wondered if her rug burn was as bad as his.

Shuri pulled her shoulders away from his grasp taking a large step away from him. Killmonger chuckled, “just trying to make you more comfortable.”

“I’m fine” she shot back. “Let's just get this over with.” 

Killmonger took a step so that he was in front of her. Making sure she remembered her rank. 

As they walked in Shuri was pleasantly surprised that there was her chair. The arm one that she sat in for her brothers council meetings. They took their seats. Killmonger addressing them all. “Princess Shuri joins us today,” he turned to Shuri, “Today only” Shuri rolled her eyes. Killmonger smirked, he might spank her later for that one. Looking directly into the river tribe elders eyes. Nakia’s father, “to discuss our wedding.” 

“Yes my king” W’Kabi cleared his throat. “My King may I introduce Chike of the merchant tribe, he is one of Wakanda’s leaders in event planning and strategy.” 

A man who was truly beautiful stood. Tall, with cat like eyes, and sharp cheekbones, black skin as smooth as silk. Seemingly to look at no one in particular. Saluting everyone. Turning to the royal couple. “I understand that the wedding is to take place on the princess’s birthday”

Shuri could feel all eyes on her. Keeping her expression neutral she simply watched as Chike continued. Realizing the couple was not showing any excitement. “I was thinking a public extravaganza. A mix of new and old Wakandan traditions...” 

In truth Killmonger found this all very amusing as this silly man talked. This would be the plan that the elders, W’Kabi and Shuri would know. Only Killmonger knew the real plan. At the stroke of midnight when she was legal they would be legal. The world would get the first taste of his wrath.  
…

Nakia was fuming. She did not like it when her missions failed or when a man was left behind. Not being able to save Shuri felt like she was failing T’Challa. Feeling like she had lost him all over again. The regret that racked her heart was horrific. 

“Don't do this Nakia” 

Two hands, warm and kind that filled her with comfort took her hands into them. The woman who had knelt in front of her gave her a reassuring look. “You must focus on what we will do next.”

Romanda was as tough as vibranium. This was a loss but it would not deter her. She would have her daughter back, alive and well. They would regroup. Gather support from inside Wakanda and take it back. 

“What can we do. The Jabari will not support us.” Nakia tried to gather her resolve. 

“They won’t support him either. We still have friends. Fury took back Shield from Hydra. We will take back Wakanda from Killmonger. Even if it cost me my life. I will see that jaguar poached.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know a little less explicit then the last few chapters but I am trying to set up for the wedding which will be coming soon.


	23. sun rise

Naked and unafraid Shuri was standing at the doorway of the balcony. Watching the sun rise. The soft linen drapes rustling around her legs. Watching the sun dance over the lake brought her a kind of peace she had not felt in a long time. Watching as the fisherman from the river tribe set their boats off. The market was beginning to fill and the city was coming alive. It gave her hope that Wakanda, the Wakanda she knew would live forever. Even through Killmonger.

Feeling the fingertips down her spine. The soft lips on her shoulder, neck and cheek. Not fighting the desire that grappled her body she let him touch her. Not just physically but slowly she was letting him in, more and more. 

“Good morning my little panther.” whispering in her ear. Killmonger let a hand slide over her shoulder, arm to her hip. Wrapping her into an embrace she seemed indifferent too. He watched her watching the sun rise over the lake. Personally he preferred sun sets. 

Sighing she asked, “should you not be in the pit.”

He laughed, his free hand making small circles over the silky skin of her shoulder. Never had he thought skin could be so soft and smooth. “You should be working on that arm but here we are.” 

Shuri had been done with that arm a week ago but she was not going to tell him that. He continued to test the waters, planting a small kiss on her cheek, “right where we need to be.” Planting another kiss on her clavicle. His hands gripped her waist causing her to lean against his chest. “We shouldn’t” it was said half heartedly. 

“Why not” his breath was hot against her skin, with her hairs stand not out of fear but out of want. 

She turned. Looking into his eyes. “This is wrong” stating the three words clearly and concisely. 

Smirking he stroked her cheek. “A few hours ago you were not complaining.” 

“We’re cousins” 

“We an’t cousins, we royalty. No one cares if royalty got the same grand daddy”

She walked past him. Back into the living room. Picking up a blanket they had just been sleeping under a few minutes ago. After hours of something between sex and violence they had fallen asleep under a thick wooly blanket that Shuri use to cuddle under to her Baba and Mom and have her read to her. After she had wrapped herself in it. She turned to look at him. “We are not meant to be together. We fight…” 

“We fuck” he finished her sentence stalking over to her. His hand slowly grasping the blanket pulling her to him. “Like were on fire” he looked down at her. Seeing that she was not arguing with him but her eyes made it clear that she would not be deterred, even by good sex.   
“We are playing a dangerous game.” she looked him dead in his eyes, “and it could kill both of us.”

“So your going to kill me princess” His strong arms were around her. Holding her as their bodies swayed a little. 

“Not unless you kill me first.” she said in a low distant tone that bothered Killmonger more than he wanted to admit. 

Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her slowly. Wondering how her lips could be so soft. She wondered at how gentle his lips could be, how kind his tongue was for such a violent man. Her hands held onto the blanket. Needing to breath but wishing he didn't have to he pulled away. His eyes looked deep, burning into her own. “I know I have hurt you, I will hurt you, but I will not kill you.” 

They kissed again as he picked her up. Walking with her in his arms to a nearby couch. He plopped them both down on it. Kissing her neck. “I’m serious N’Jadaka” 

He stopped at his name. Pulling back a little so that they faced one another. She looked like she had just come from a wake. “Why do we do this.” 

“Shuri” he said her name seriously, “I know one thing, when I close my eyes and I see my future your in it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

Killmonger could tell, this was not the time. Pressing his lips against her forehead “Don’t be” 

They sat like that for a moment. Shuri even tried to smile at him but it was a half hearted effort and he knew it. “I have to go, the arm” she knew that would stop him. After all he had been bugging her for almost two months now. Whatever he was going to use if for, she did not want to know. 

… 

Akili had never thought he would see the day that Wakanda would fulfill his dream. Finally taking its place and producing a king that would actually do it. Ever since he was a boy he wanted to show Wakanda to the world. To have his country lead the way for a new world order. So when he heard that there was a young new lost prince that took up the mantle of king he was excited. Never had he thought his expectations would be exceeded. 

“My king” he saluted Killmonger who walked through. The arm being carried in behind him. 

“How is our soldier” he said looking over at a catatonic Bucky.   
“He’ll be ready.”

Killmonger grinned, “good” he walked over inspecting, “Princess Shuri fixed the arm.” 

Akili did not ask how he got her to do it. He was just happy that it was fixed. Akili ordered the techs to start attaching it to him. Killmonger’s eyes were still fixed on the superhuman that was now his little project. “When will he be ready.”

“Tomorrow” Akili said with pride.

Killmonger’s grin was wicked, “Good, good work.” flashing genuine praise to Akili who could not of been more pleased. His latest plan was coming to fruition. 

….  
Shuri and Okoye were training again. And again, and again. Okoye was not sure if Shuri and Killmonger had already but incase he tried anything he wanted Shuri to be ready. “With the herb he will be stronger than you.” She crouched low kicking out her foot so that Shuri would have to jump over it. 

Jumping high and landing in a perfect squat Shuri smiled at her friend, as Okoye back to standing said, “so you’ll have to be quick” 

Shuri shot up. Throwing a kick at Okoye's direction, Okoye rolled back avoiding her, “and smart” 

Okoye Jumped back up. Throwing a jab at Shuri who deflected. “I I know Okoye” 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING” 

Both women stopped suddenly at the shrill voice of W’Kabi. Who had come running from the direction of the palace. When he reached them he had to bend over, hands on his knees to catch his breath. “Ok...oo..yyyyeee…” he tried to catch his breath. 

Both Shuri and Okoye looked at him as if he was about to throw up. “Beloved are you ok” Okoye asked with concern. 

“Yeah, you look terrible” Shuri said a little to much joy in her voice. Okoye threw her a glance that asked, really. 

Backing off Shuri put her hand on her hips and looked around. No Dora, no border tribesmen or war dogs, or king. Good she thought. 

“Your pregnant” W’Kabi stood up looking at Okoye. 

Who was currently rolling her eyes at her husband, “Yes but I am not an invalid” 

“Relax W’Kabi I was not going to throw a hit anywhere near her. We were practicing.” 

“Practicing for what” W’Kabi asked concern drowning his voice. It was true, he was worried about his wife and the developing fetus inside her. 

Shuri and Okoye exchanged looks. “For exercise” Okoye said simply. “I will remain fit pregnant or not.” 

“The doctor said you should not overexert yourself.” 

Now Shuri looked concerned. Okoye neglected to mention that information when she suggested they spar. Okoye looking like she had her hand caught in the cookie jar said defensively. “What I am bored” she turned to W’Kabi, “You have no idea what it is like to go from the general of the Dora Milaje to some...some...some housewife.” she said it like it was a dirty world. 

“Okoye” bot h Shuri and W’Kabi said. The man that had facilitated her brothers murder to ascend to the throne begged Shuri to let him handle this one. Never wanting to come between the two no matter how much she hated W’Kabi Shuri backed off. Hands on hips turning around. 

W’Kabi storde up to his wife. Taking her hands into his, “Okoye” as he looked into her eyes she could see that what he was about to say he meant whole heartedly. “I fell in love with you because of who you are, a strong, independent woman that was lucky enough to love me. I have and would never think of you like that. You may have retired the title but you are a general, a protector, you are doing your duty but I ask that you not put yourself or the baby in harm's way.” 

Shuri turned, “He’s right” Shuri said. 

“Princess” Okoye said in a way that made it clear she was requesting she let the two have a moment. Shuri went back to looking at the city. Somewhere in there was her future husband. She was still not sure how she thought about that. 

“She needs to spar”

“Than have her spar Ayo I know she would be more than happy too.” 

Okoye had to be honest that she was unable to look her friend in the eye ever since she announced she was pregnant. W’Kabi understood took a breath, closing his eyes, not sure that his suggestion would be met with much acceptance. “I know I am not much but I offer myself” 

“What” both women siad. Shuri looked genuinely concerned. 

“I can fight, I was trained, I am the best the border tribe has to offer” 

Okoye made a face that the best of the border tribe could not compare to the best the Dora had to offer. As Shuri thought about it, if it meant that she got to punch W’Kabi in the face. It might be alright. “Fine” Shuri said, “But you have to do what Okoye says”

“Of course” he said. 

…..

By dinner Shuri was starving. When the king entered the dining room already he had his place set in front of him, as well as his drink. He chuckled at the sight of Shuri who was digging through her second plate. 

“You know it is custom to wait till I eat first” he said settling down in his chair and taking a sip of water. 

Shuri swallowed her yams. “Actually it is custom for you to be served first. I served you, you were the one who was late, and there for rude.” 

“I am sorry I kept you waiting” he said. 

Shuri stopped eating. Her eyes looked at him like he was a wild dog. Killmonger looked confused, “What” he said taking a bite of yams himself. They were delicious. Whoever was the cook he would have to send them his regards. 

“Did...did you just apologize for something” 

He chuckled, “I know I am...how I am but hell I am not a monster” 

“Yes you are” she said it without blinking. 

He sneered. “Princess you wound me. I like what I like and when I want something I’m all in but I would never ever come between you and your food.” 

“Well it's good to know you won't starve me to death” she said. 

Killmonger ignored her. “I wanted to talk to you about the wedding again” 

“Why...it's all planned already.” 

“Yeah but, is there anything I can do to make it special for you.”

“Don’t do it” she said it in a way that saddened him a little. 

“Shuri” he sat back in his chair, his eyes warned her. “It Will happen” 

Shuri closed her eyes. “May I please be excused” she asked. 

Killmonger pushed back his chair getting up. Shuri tried to keep it together. Kneeling down next to her he took her hands in his. “I know you don’t want to get married but its not about what either of us want. It’s about what’s best for the state.” 

“I disagree” 

“I know” it took some effort to keep eye contact with her. “Look, I know it’s not much but, if you want to not...you know till the wedding. I can do that” 

Shuri didn’t know how to take that. It was really the only thing she liked about him and maybe that was good enough a reason to not have sex with him. Taking her silence as compliance he got up, “your excused if you want” he took his seat. Eating in silence and alone once the princess got up. Walking out. 

As he eat he thought, she needs the rest. The worst of it is just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will be honest I have hit a bit of a wall with this story. I feel like I could take it a couple of different ways.So I am thinking about making it a series. Let me know what you think. If it would be over kill or not. Also with this chapter I wanted to show a softer side of Killmonger. I still think of him as not one of the good guys but I love him because he is a complicated character.


	24. Serenity

"Longing,”

It’s starting

“Rusted,”

The brain starts to trash

“Furnace,”

Trying to resist

“Daybreak,”

Till it can’t anymore

“Seventeen,”

That's when Bucky sleeps

“Benign,”

The winter soldier awakes

“Nine,”

Only this time

“Homecoming,”

It's not the winter soldier

“One,”

But

“Freight car."

Killmonger’s White Wolf. Obedient and ready to do his kings bidding. Kneeling he looked up at Killmonger who flashed him a grin filled with excitement. “What is your name” 

The man that was Bucky Barnes stood. Pausing for a long moment. Before in a low blank tone, “White Wolf” 

Smiling behind his king Akili had never felt such accomplishment. Even as a middle aged conniving spy his toes were twinkling with excitement. The possibilities were endless. The potential so potent. 

“Who is your superior” 

“You, my king” he didn’t sound like Bucky. This person was more akin to a cyborg than Steve’s friend from Brooklyn. 

“Are you ready for your mission.” 

“Yes” 

“Your going to retrieve something for me from Shield. Nick Fury has a flash drive with the list of every known superhuman, every galaxy, every threat to the world and the human race. Your going to sneak in quickly and quietly and kill anyone that gets in the way. Bring it back and await your next mission. Akili will give you more detailed instructions.” 

Keeping his composure he turned to Akili, whispering, “I want constant updates. If he so much as strays fry him with that little chip in his brain.” 

“Yes my king.” 

As he walked out of the lab. Ayo and her fellow Dora created him. Their stomachs churned as he smiled. Making his way to the classroom, he saw the princess was not there. Not wanting anyone to know he wanted to see her. He made it so that he wanted to rest before his next meeting with the elders. He checked her lab, she was not there. Checking her rooms, even his in the hope that she would be there but she was nowhere to be seen. Than he remembered. Quickly he changed his cloths. 

…  
W’Kabi had fallen on his ass. He was not the worst sparring partner, but by far not the best. Truth be told he was much better in brawls, and on Rhino back than in a formal sparring session. 

Shuri and Okoye had to try very hard from letting their laughter get any worse. For her part Shuri’s abbs were contracting and constricting for her efforts. 

“Bast, princess I did not know your kicking has improved so much.” W’Kabi was holding his stomach looking to Okoye for sympathy who just gave him a look letting him know he was barking up the wrong tree. 

Smiling almost like the old days Shuri looked proud of herself. Hands on hips. Chip up. Okoye and W’Kabi could not help but laugh and smile. If this was even a taste of what feeling like a proud parent is they could not wait for their child to be born. 

“So this is where you spend your time.”

All three turned around. W’Kabi springing to his feet. He and his wife automatically saluting. Shuri taking a moment before she allowed herself. Killmonger ran through the motions. Studying all three. He couldn’t help himself but all kings have a bit of paranoia. “Forgive me princess, but I have to ask. Are you three plotting against me.” There was just a small trace of coyness in his voice that was not enough to give them comfort. He had leaned on a large rock, crossing his arms. A picture of pride. 

Panicking a little W’Kabi said desperately “My king”

Only to be cut off by Shuri, “you should not throw accusations like that around” 

Okoye looked at her warningly. 

Killmonger had eyes only for her. Intense eyes that seemed to bun a hole through her. Just a week away from their wedding. With her mother and Nakia still running around he had no room for her to show any notions of escaping. Shuri tried to control herself but the way he was looking at her she wanted it to be just the two of them. Alone. But who he was infuriated her. How he threw around his power was unnatural to her. “That’s a tactic colonizers use. To do what you say, ‘divide and conquer.’”

“Like I said nearly two years ago” In one sudden motion he shifted his body from leaning against the rock to coming closer to her. Okoye and W’Kabi exchanged looks and his eyes begged her not to intervene. “I know how they think.” 

“Or is it because you are one.”

Stopping just under a foot in front of her. The two looked at each other for one long intense moment that W’Kabi wished he could look away from but found he could not. Stomach in knots, only to be relieved when the king smiled, “my little panther” his fingers stroked her face. 

Shuri did not fight the small affection but she could not look into his eyes. Fully accepting it made her feel dirty. He knew this was not the time to press his body against hers. To run his hands along her body, to kiss every inch of skin till she could not deny him. Till gave in an accepted him as hers. Taking a step back he looked at all three. Ignoring Okoye’s glare. 

“Come, we all need to meet with the elders” 

“You didn’t tell me I would be attending the Taifa Ngao” Shuri was annoyed. Even verging on outraged. 

Killmonger looked at her. “We’re a week from our wedding. Of course we need to meet them. There are a few loose ends we need to tie up.” He out his hand out to Shuri. 

After she did not take it he smirked, “What baby, you want daddy to carry you” he said mockingly. 

Shuri tried not to gag. Walking to him, than past him. She headed to the citadel. The king following her. Whispering to her, “save it all up little panther, my back will be ready for your claws later.” 

Refusing to respond to him she kept walking. Eyes fixated. Mentally preparing herself for what was to come. 

…

Nakia could not believe what she was watching. Video footage of the assassin she had just worked with a few days ago break into Shield. Bucky had been so different from how she expected. During his time in Wakanda she had not gotten to know him but from what T’Challa and Shuri told her he was soft, gentle. Tortured for sure and when she found herself working with him she had come to think of him as soft and gentle. Even when they worked to rescue Shuri and failed he was Kind. Now there was nothing in his eyes. Just the objective. 

Not being able to look at it any longer she handed it to her queen. Ramonda looked at in. Than to Nick Fury who looked, furious. “How the hell did he do this.” 

“He took a page out of Hydra’s book” Everett Ross said. In the corner. His sandy blond hair had started to turn almost completely grey. 

Romanda looked at him. She had come to understand why her son had respected this man but also understood why M’Baku found him annoying. Everett Ross looked at Nick Fury with all seriousness in his face, “your going to have to tell us Fury. What did he take.” 

Nick Fury looked around the room. He was down Captain America and Tony Stark. Hulk was off planet somewhere. Bucky was turned. This was bad. Taking a deep breath his one eye seemed to take in all if not more than all could ever wish to see. “He took in formation. Nearly seventy years of information that Shield has gathered”

“Information on what” Everett Ross pressed.

Nick Fury looked at the CIA agent. “All the information on every super human in the known galaxy. 

There was a long pause. “What does that mean” Romanda said. 

Nick Fury looked at the ground than to her. “It means he knows everything about every superhuman, every threat to his rule on this planet and others.”

“It means he has a hitlist” Everett Ross started passing. 

Nick Fury took an even deeper breath, “He also now, has some info on a rumor.” he chose the word rumor carefully. 

“What rumor” Nakia said gravely. 

Fury knew what he said next would take a long moment, “That King T’Challa is still alive.”

“WHAT” Everyone said. 

“That’s impossible” Romanda said, her hand was shaking. A cruel joke to tell a mother their dead child was alive. 

“It’s rumored that a Woman, a mutant known as Storm found him and had him.” Nick Fury knew this news was shocking to say the least. “We haven’t said anything because we don’t have any confirmation”

“Had” Nakia said trying to control her emotions. Wanting to throttle the Americans throat she kept herself together. Trying to keep a clear mind.

Fury looked at her. “Last we heard was he was taken to Asgard. Unfortunately we haven't heard from Thor in a long time. It’s not like you can just call him either” 

“How do we get in touch with Asgard” Romanda said. 

“We don’t, they get in touch with us.” Fury said. Words in the room no one wanted to hear. “That’s why Shuri is so important.” he continued, “Marrying Shuri, impregnating Shuri gives him legitimacy.”

“I know”Romanda said, remembering what she had done with M’Baku. Giving her daughter to her son’s murderer. 

“How do we stop it” Everett Ross asked the room. Desperate for suggestions. 

“We don’t” Fury said. Two ill words to the room. “It’s going to happen now. All we can do is hope.”

“Hope for what, him to drop dead” Nakia said. 

“Hope that T’Challa is alive and off planet. That we can get word to Asgard soon.” 

…  
Awaiting the White Wolf's return, the king sat in the royal apartments. His hopes realized when Shuri emerged from the lab he had made for her. She did not look happy to see him. 

“What were you working on” he asked casually observing her. She was wearing a different outfit than before. Somehow she had found a black dress and though he appreciated how short it was, he did not approve of the choice in color. They were getting married, not commiting murder suicide. 

Telling him what she was up to was the very last thing she wanted to do. Her muscles were aching and she had just exhausted herself mentally trying to recreate the super serum that had created Captain America. “A pet project” she said standing. Knowing that if she tried to pass by on to her rooms, he would just follow her. Or come up with one of his creative punishments. It still disturbed her when she thought of Nieto’s back. 

Motioning for her to sit Killmonger watched as her face hung in a small frown. “I would ask how you feel but I presume the answer is trapped.”

She hated him telling her how she felt. “It doesn’t matter how I feel.” 

“You don't care how you feel”

She shot him a cutting glare, “of course I care how I feel, I simply know there is no point in expressing it as it won’t help anything...it wont stop anything.” 

There was a stealing pause till Killmonger tilted his head, examining her. “I like knowing how you feel” 

Meeting his eyes she was skeptical as he continued, “good or bad, I want to know how you feel.” 

Silence befell them till he could not take it anymore. Getting up he walked towards her. Sitting up, she lifted her head ready for a fight. He even smirked, amused. Bending down he kissed her on the cheek. Whispering in her ear, “I feel happy. I thought I was happy the day I killed your brother” Shuri closed her eyes, letting only one tear fall across her cheek. Capturing it with a soft delicate kiss “But it was the night you came to me and left your little mark. That was when I felt truly happy Shuri” 

Standing tall he looked down at her. Putting out his hand. She looked at it than him. Standing up not taking his she walked to his room. Looking back at him, nodding her head she continued on. Waiting till she could not see him he smiled wide. 

When the door closed behind him it was on. Shuri turned around. Pushing off his robe. Hands on her hips pulling her to him. Catching her lips with his. Shuri felt like he was trying to kiss her soul. 

Like an expert he pulled down the zipper of her dress. Letting it drop to the floor. Shuri stood in her underwear. As he pushed them to the bed. She undid his pants, as she felt his hand hold her back, so that she did not fall suddenly on the bed. 

They were intertwined. His erection could wait, he thought as he left small kisses down her body, his middle fingers slowly pulling her panties down. As soon as Shuri felt them drop she spread her legs for him. One lick was all it took for her body to remember. The arousal beginning to rise through her. Licks were careful and deliberate. Looking into her brown eyes he thought ‘never can you deny this.’ It only took a few circular motions and his finger to penetrate for her to orgasm. 

Kissing his way back up to her lips he lifted himself so that he gave her a moment to adjust. Her head to the side. Looking at nothing in particular. 

“Shuri” he cooed. 

Refusing to acknowledge him she closed her eyes. 

“Shuri” he said her name a little more forcefully this time. 

Fearing his wrath she turned her head, her eyelids opened so just her pupils looked at him. 

“Look into my eyes” he ordered. 

As she opened her eyes, the head of his dick entered her. Breathing deep her muscles spasm he mechanically glided over her swollen clit. In this state there was only one word he could describe it. Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry this one took a while to get out. I had some stuff come up in my personal life.


	25. love to hate me, hate to love me

“This changes everything” Killmonger said scowling at everyone. His trusted advisor Akili and newest recruit the white wolf stood. Akili was staring at his computer. The former Bucky barnes standing like a statue behind him. 

“This is most concerning.” Akili looked through the information on the screen. The rumor that the former king had not met his demise was liable to cause some chaos. 

“Put our pup back on ice.” Killmonger snapped Akili out of his thoughts. The older man taking a compliant and docile Bucky to the chair. Getting him ready to have his memory wiped and rebooted. Killmonger watched as Bucky closed his eyes. “He will need the rest for his next assignment.” 

Akili pressed the button for the process to begin turning to his king. “If the people” 

Killmonger cut him off respectively. “I know, everything is now so urgent. I am sure Fury has already told my aunty and Nakia. If word gets out, there is a challenge to my rule.” 

“It's a good thing you will marry the princess, only two days, two days.”

“Lets move the wedding to midnight. Small, have the elders, chiefs, and Okoye there. We’ll bed and have the full festival with the people the next morning.” This had been his original plan all along. Not trusting that the princess would go through with it. If there was a crowd of sympathetic subjects she may object. He couldn’t have that. 

“Of course.”

Another idea formed in his head. The princess would need to fall in line. Maybe it was a good idea to get a little insurance. “One more thing...Get Nieto here from Chicago. I think he will be more useful here than there” 

“Of course” Akili understood. He would need a bargaining tool. 

Casting an eye at the white wolf slumbering he thought that parenthood could not be delayed. 

….

Shuri was tinkering with the superserum again. Finding that the last formula turned out to be ineffective she had just completed. Trying to recreate the herb was difficult but she was determined to persevere till she had results. 

On the workstation Killmonger had commissioned for her was the sample of cells she was injecting with the latest formula. Taking it to her microscope she watched as the cells started to rapidly transform. Her lips curving to a smile only to have a wave of disappointment gripped her stomach and her smile to fade. Watching as the cells deteriorated to their deaths. Groaning in frustration she decided to call it quits for today. Let her mind rest. Besides if she was cooped up in here to long he would start asking to many questions. 

Thanking Bast he was not in the apartments she decided to go for a walk in one of the gardens. 

Maybe it was the aroma of the flowers but she was brought back to a time in her life was much simpler. A life lost. Playing with her family. Her brother and she would sometimes eat there with their mother. The gardens had also been where her first sexual awakening took place. 

The night she and Nieto made love. Properly made love. Before he went off to become a war dog. They were children playing with their bodies like they were grown ups but Shuri didn’t regret it for a second. Than, she truly did love him as much as a 15 year old could. Their bodies so warm. The energy between their bodies seemed to fill the air with something akin to magic.Than she thought about N’Jadaka. Killmonger was heat, fire seemed to be what they created. When they were together in the latest hour of night and the earliest hours of the morning she swore she saw smoke emit from their bodies. Yet also cold like an icy raging sea crashing into her. Sometimes when she found herself thinking about him, not as Killmonger but as king N’Jadaka she felt a pit in her stomach drop. 

“Princess Shuri” 

Thoughts disrupted Shuri turned around at the sound of innocent laughter, and the small excited steps of children. Barreling towards her were some of her students. “Princess” They caught their breaths as Shuri chuckled a little. They were just too cute sometimes. 

“Sade, Regina, don't run in the palace” Shocked by how much she sounded like her mother. 

“We came to tell you, We just heard we’re going to be in the wedding” Regina said. 

Sade smiled, “its only two days away” her tone excited. 

There it was. That pit in her stomach. 

…

Nieto had just heard that he was going to be summoned to the palace. He knew why. He found the closer the day approached, the more and more he dreaded it. Honestly he hoped the Princess would find happiness with their new king. He just didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see Wakanda. There it was the same old as usual. Hide behind the invisible walls of isolation where as here he helped people, he fought for a better world. Even finding love. Standing outside her window he knew he would have to do it. Tell her he was not just going home, he wasn’t even sure if he was coming back. It wouldn't be fair to Val. 

As much as he loved her never would he give up his purpose. Never would he ask her to do the same. As the Chicago breeze touched his skin. Closing his eyes, Nieto opened them again as he turned around. 

“My queen” Startled he saw Nakia and froze for a moment. 

“Dear cousin” she said with a tired tried smile. 

“Nakia” saying her name like he was not sure who she was. 

“We need to talk to you.” Nakia continued. Something in her voice caught his attention. Urgent. 

Putting up his hands, “I’m not going to stop the wedding so don…”

“King T’Challa is alive.” Queen Romanda said it with all of her regal authority. 

Nieto looked at her for a long moment. In a sympathetic tone he tried to address her only to be cut off by Nakia, “its true...there was no body”

There was a fact he could not dispute. There had been no body of the former king. It was assumed the river took him but in this world nothing could be ruled out. He thought for a second, that with the way Wakanda is going, he was not sure the old king could return. Taking a deep breath he lifted his chin. Eyes high. 

“The king is my king.” 

“Oh dear cousin, I will warn you when you see it, when you see him, it will shake you to your core.” With that Nakia and Romanda walked away. Leaving Nieto to face his choices. 

….  
Two days away. Those three words were all Shuri could think of. No one seemed to let her think of anything else. Constant questions from all matter of councilmen, staff, elders, attendants, chiefs and strangers. “What will your dress look like?”

“Are you excited”

Finally Shuri snapped at a poor woman trying to get tea at a kiosk, “Of course I’m excited to marry my brothers murderer.” 

The whole palace was getting to her and she desperately wanted to leave but when she tried the Dora or a war dog was now in her way. When asked why her freedom was gone she was told for her own safety only to laugh bitterly at the poor soul that “before Killmonger I was safe. Now I’m like a wounded animal surrounded by starving jaguars.” 

She knew there was only one place she could go to be alone. The lab he made her. that was the last place she wanted to be. So she walked in circles, through the gardens, every floor and stairwell. Never sitting once, never stopping even when called after. It was wasn’t till Ayo found her, spear gripped tight in her hand, “the king bids you to the Royal chambers immediately” she said the words dutifully but with a hint of distaen. 

When she walked in she found him in the living room shirtless which was the last straw in her hangry day(hungry and angry). With her index finger drawn strong. She shouted at him “put on a dam shirt” 

Amused he started chuckling uncontrollably. “Princess” 

“I mean it, your not all that” her hands were on her hips and she actively had to keep her eyes from lowering down from his chest. 

Cocking his brow and doing a little head tilt that he found worked on Linda like a charm he said “you don’t seem to mind most of the time”

“I have always minded” her tone curt. Eyes like ice. 

“That so” his own sparked a little fire behind them. Ready to warm them both up. Taking a step closer to her. 

“I don’t need any reminders of what you...did” she stood her ground. He smiled looking down at her. Her eyes were burning into his skin, his smile filled her with wildfire. “You see little panther, all you see when you look at this,” he pointed to one of the many scars, “is its past,” He could feel her warmth and it was taking a lot of self control to not rip the dress in half. Finally she allowed him to make eye contact with her. “You don't see its future. Now that I am king, this” carefully he took one of her hands. 

Placing a finger on the scar he referred to, “This one will mean access to fresh, clean water for all of Africa.”

He moved her finger to a new scar, “This one means that no child will ever go hungry,” he moved her finger to a scar closer to his heart. Shuri was not sure if it was his words, or the heat from his body but she felt her legs start to weaken, her body was overtaken by a wave of arousal. 

“This one is an end to HIV, Cancer, and ebola in all of Africa.” licking his lips he moved his face in for a kiss. 

Than it clicked in her head, in a whisper she asked, ‘what about the world.”   
Ignoring her he planted a kiss. Realizing quickly that she was not kissing him back. Her lips were like walls. Pulling back his head he looked down at her. “The world will be Wakanda’s”

From the way she breathed in and out he could tell she was not happy with his answer. “How many dead bodies will it take N’Jadaka”

“Birth is painful” he wished he didn’t say that as he was hoping to talk to her about children. “We’re going to bring in life to this world, so we have to secure it.” 

Shuri was absolutely still. Observing her he said, “not till your ready,” that was a lie. The truth was that he needed her to be ready sooner rather than later. But he didn’t want to rape her. He didn’t want to be that monster. Though he would never admit it, he felt like he came close sometimes. It did disturbed him. 

Shuri looked him straight in the eye, “I don't think I will ever be ready.”

“We’ve been having sex for a few months now,” he tilted his head. “that is a consequence of having sex.”

“I’m on birth control.” 

“It could still happen.” Thinking that he could make it happen. Of course he had a contingency plan. He had invited her little trouble maker back for a reason but if that didn't work. As a last resort he could replace her birth control with a placebo. She would be angry with a right to be. He had started sliding into deep thought. Waying the consequences of the actions he would take to get what he wanted. 

“I may not have it.” her words snapped him out of his thought. 

They were both silent. Shuri couldn’t look at him. The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable. Suspecting his thoughts she tried to get him to see it from her perspective“To you, your world is a paradise to me it is the apocalypse. One I don’t want to bring a child into” 

There was a long moment of silence. Than he spoke softly. “You could do something about it” tucking a braid behind her ear. Skeptically she stared at him. Evaluating him. He couldn’t not touch her standing so close. Softly he danced his fingers over her shoulder. Looking intently into her eyes. “You could take a more active role in the governing of Wakanda. I need a new education minister.”

Taking a step back from him she said, “I am not a teacher,” she started looking around the room. “Why not give me back the royal lab” 

Here she had him. He had to tell her the truth, taking a step to follow her “do you want to make weapons for war or educate young minds.”

Shuri thought this over, looking past him at the wall. The decorations of Jaguars seemed so foreign to her. “You could just not make weapons.”

“Even when Wakanda was at peace you made weapons”

“For protection” she flashed angry eyes at him. “That we didn’t have to use till you showed up.”

He laughed bitterly “you still think I’m the devil”

Not knowing what to say she made to walk past him. “We have to learn to live together” he said stopping her in her tracks.Wrapping his arm around her waist drawing her into his embrace. Half heartedly she tried to resist. “Remember Shuri” he kissed her shoulder. “I may be king but you will be my queen,” He kissed her neck. Whispered in her ear, “Wakanda will follow me into the world stage but you can help guid it” Smirking into her shoulder as he said between nibbling at her neck, “or you can stay in these chambers naked, waiting for me to bury my cock in you night after night.” 

“I hate you” 

He moved his head so that he looked into her eyes, “you love to hate me and hate to love me” He kissed her and she wished that she didn't like it. Wishing that she had the strength to fight him when he picked her up. Instead she melted into him as he carried her to his bedchamber. 

Taking his time he started to remove her clothing. Kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. Shuri accepted them like they were drops of warm rain on her skin. There was something cleansing in them.

Fingers tucked under the cloth of her underwear he rolled them down her legs. Discarding them he came to his knees. Her legs were hanging off the end of the bed. His hands started to message her legs before he let his tongue get to the business of pleasuring her. 

Taking her in, her juices tasted like the sweetest honey. Wanting more and more of her he started at her clit and did not finish till her legs were quivering so hard he had to use his hands to hold them away from his head. 

Coming down from an orgasm that she thought would break her she felt cold as he stood up. Sliding off his pants. Putting his hands under her arms he pulled her up farther on the bed. Putting a pillow under her head. 

Shuri closed her eyes. Wanting for sleep to take her away instead she felt a finger enter. Finding that spot that got her every time. Gasping she opened her eyes to meet his looking intently at her. Like a jaguar just about to make the final death stroke to its prey. 

So wet and warm, one finger followed the other. Kissing her, she tasted herself. Mixed with his lips. He moved her so that she was on her back, he entered her. Kissing her as he started to pump in and out in and out. Licking at her niples ever so often. Shuri felt her mind get cloudy and the wave of pleasure crash over her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So sorry for the long wait between updates. Its been a crazy few weeks. This may seem kind of out of place but originally I wrote a very long story and then had to edit it down so sorry if it seemed kind of disjointed. I want to start working on flow and crafting my stories. If you have any suggestions or critiques please let me know! I love to hear from other people who enjoy this pairing.


	26. Lets make a deal

As her eyelids opened, a knot tightened n her stomach. She had not meant to stay in his bed all night. Intending to leave after the first orgasmt. It must of been after the fifth time her tired body had succumbed to sleep. Thankfully she was alone in his bed. Sitting up, she felt a small pain in her lower region. 

“Good morning” 

She turned her head, he was walking into the room from his private bathroom, “you slept late.” He stood right in front of the bed looking at her trying to cover herself in his bedsheets. Still soaked in their sweat from the activities that took place just a few hours ago. “I even had time to work out and shower...I don't mind taking a second if you want to go another round…”his eyes rolled over her and he licked his lips. 

Shuri rolled her eyes. Looking around the floor for her cloths. She tried to remember where the disrobing started. Only to be interrupted by his tilted head and sly smile. “Happy Birthday”

“My birthday is not till tomorrow.” 

He chuckled feigning innocence he shrugged, “Have you forgotten, tomorrow is our wedding. I know its not exactly fair to share a wedding and a birthday so I thought we should celebrate today. I got you a gift.” he took a step closer to the bed.

“Whatever it is I don't want it.” Her eyes found a shoe next to the bed and when she reached for it he interrupted her, “you might want to get dressed” Putting his body in her way. 

Looking up at him she saw that he had his beads out, He put them around his neck, pressing them, “All clear” he looked down at her his hand reaching out to the other end of the sheet. “your gift is on its way.” 

“What are you plotting” she asked her hands trying to pull the sheet from him. Before he could answer there was a knock at the door. 

“Enter” he commanded. Pulling the sheet off the bed completely discarding it to the floor as his guest entered. Watching as Shuri’s eyes widened and she started to cover her body as much as she could. Grabbing a pillow. 

Nieto stopped as the door closed behind him. Killmonger kept his eyes on Shuri. “Don't be shy” 

Neither Nieto or Shuri knew who he was addressing. Though he turned his head to Nieto motioning for him to come forward before his eyes fell back on his wife to be. Nude. Shuri’s chest heaved up and down, a pillow covering her torso. Legs crossed and bent to provide a barrier between the two pair of eyes she did not look away. But angry at Killmonger. 

“Why so shy princess” he cooed in a tone that made her feel like this was all a joke to him. A cruel joke to her that she would never forgive or forget. “It's not like either of us haven’t seen your naughty bits before.” 

Nieto’s jaw was tight. Clenched he kept himself composed. Hie eyes watched the two. His cousin was right. He was at least starting to see that maybe he was wrong about this king. “I can come back at a different time.”

“No” Killmonger commanded. Moving towards Shuri who gripped her pillow. He sat next to her on the bed. His hand holding up the towel so as not to expose himself to the man. “I wanted you both to get one last chance. Before midnight.” 

He glanced at Shuri who looked like her suspicions were confirmed. “Why are you doing this.” she sounded tired. 

Reaching out to her to be rebuffed Killmonger laughed, his hand stroking a bit of her exposed shoulder, “This is a gift.” he looked to Nieto. Whose thoughts were one in the same as Shuri. This was not a gift. This was a warning. Nieto was here to remind Shuri that there are fates worse than switches in the catacombs. “One last dance.” He got up dropping the towel. Causing Nieto’s face to twist in uncomfort. 

Walking past him he let the panther suit overtake his form. “The staff and Dora will not disturb you till dinner. The day is yours. Spend it wisely.” With that he left. Leaving the two in his room. 

A long silence settled. Till Nieto Coughed turning around. “My apologies P..”

“Don't do that, not today...please” Shuri picked up her cloths. “I will need to go to my room. I will meet you at breakfast.” 

As he went Shuri took a moment to breath. Now she knew why he was so vigorous last night. Granted he always was but last night was something else. Exhausting her so that now, this morning she could still feel him inside her. As she willer herself up she decided to take a shower. 

….

W’Kabi waited with Akili and Ayo for the king to finish his training session. They could hear it and the two men exchanged looks. “Sounds rather…” W’Kabi tried to think of a word. 

“Zestful” Akili suggested looking up from his schematics. Shrugging his shoulders at W’Kabi’s facial reaction to the word. “How is your wife” if there was one way to change a subject quickly with W’Kabi it was to bring up his wife. 

“The general is doing quite fine.” he said with a beaming smile. 

“I thought Okoye had vacated that post.” he looked up. Seeing Ayo stride toward them. “Speaking of here is the new general now.” 

“I understand the king has asked for a liason from the war dogs. Why are they not at the meeting this morning.” Ayo was all business. Not even flashing W’Kabi a smile as was her nature. Once a Dora, always a Dora. 

“He is indisposed. Please be assured General, the war dogs have been briefed and they are more than prepared to execute their orders.” 

Ayo’s eyebrows furrowed at the chois of the word, execute. Only to have the door swing open and the king enter. Adjusting the robe he had brought down to him. “Good your all here. Lets talk and walk.” 

“My king I understand you have requested all of the Dora Milaje to be present tonight.” Ayo had her susptions. It was no surprise to anyone that the King would marry Shuri at the stroke of midnight but she had hoped he would put it off. 

“Yes, the princess and I will have a private ceremony at midnight. We will have a great feast mid day tomorrow. And the regularly celebrations of course.” glancing around he saw their faces. Appreciating that none of their faces betrayed them. Hiding their true feelings well, they would need that in times to come. Even if they didn’t agree with him, he would need them to at least look like they're falling in line. 

…

Nieto and Shuri sat together. “Do you know why he has brought you here.” she asked watching him. 

Since they had sat in the garden he had not looked at her. Instead his eyes strained on a tree. Clearly something was on his mind. Breathing he said, “I know he has plans” his eyes darted from the tree to her. For just a second. Not being able to bare any longer he only wanted to see if she would force him to say it out loud. To his disappointment he had no other alternative, “I think he is going to launch an attack of some kind. Soon.”

“So he has promoted you” she calculated it all in her head. For Nieto’s compliance to him he would reward him. For her, her former boyfriends presence was to remind her that he controlled everyone in her life. He could dispose of them too. 

Another uncomfortable silence overtook them. Till Nieto took another deep breath. “Are you happy, do you think you could be happy with him.” He was trying to do some math. 

Shuri looked down, “I don’t know...this situation...I think I am just trying to make the best of it.” she wanted to say, ‘like you asked.’ but decided this was not the time. 

“I thought he…”

“Would be different. Would not shy from the world, well that’s true but he does not want to work with the world he wants to burn it.” 

“You know Shuri I...I...after I left” he turned his body so that he was facing her. Finding that she was looking at him with a sympathy one would reserve for a stranger spilling their guts. Empathetic but detached a little. “I was shocked to see the world how it treats black people. I was angry at Wakanda at…”

“My father and brother”

He paused. Ashamed a little. “I wanted to help and I still do.”

“We can't burn a village to save another that's not us.” Her words struck him. 

Shuri looked out at the city. The hustle and bustle of the people. Wondering if their lives had changed as much as hers since the Jaguar walked into Wakanda. “He’s planning something. I don’t know what. But it will be bad and he will leave so much destruction in his wake.” 

Nieto hung his head low. Not saying a word. Shuri got up. “Stay, watch what he does.” she walked to the door. 

“I saw your mother and Nakia”

Stopping in her tracks she turned, “did you tell him.”

“No” still unable to look at her he looked at the window she had looked out before. Longing to go back and stop so many events from unfolding. “I haven’t told anyone.” 

Shuri closed and opened her eyes. “Don’t, if asked, say that all you saw was ghost” she left before he could ask what she meant by that. With heavy steps she walked to the great hall. With two Dora posted outside. 

…

N’Jadaka sat on his throne listening to W’Kabi and Akili argue over the merits of an air strike or a land strike for their first target. Usually he would of ended this squabble quickly but it allowed his mind to wonder to Shuri. What was she doing with Nieto? Right now we’re they going at it like rabbits? Eyes darting to Akili at the mention of putting Rhinos into the battlefield he decided to lay down the law. “We’ve discussed this. Tomorrow morning Akili will push the proposal through to the African Union and our war dogs will make the first strike.” 

Suddenly the doors opened. Maybe it was all the talk of war but the interruption caused quite a stir. Even the Dora Milaje gripping their spears ready to defend the king. Even if they were not enthusiastic they were devoted to their traditional trade. All sighed in relief at the sight of the princess who stared back at them all quizzically. Till her attention turned to the king.

“Everyone leave now”

Her voice was clear, words hanging heavy with all of her royal authority. Still they sat, gittering with their nerves. Caught between two royals. 

Killmonger sat expressionless. Watching Shuri heave with anger before letting out another “now”

After a long moment he cracked a small amused smile. “You heard my bride to be, the princess of Wakanda wants a word with her king” 

Shuri sneered as the crowd left Ayo hanging for a moment till Shuri nodded to her. Knowing what Ayo was thinking. The general of the Dora Milaje would not be far. 

Shuri waited till every last elder and military leader left and the doors were shut. Taking a step to the seated king. “I know what your up too.”

Cocking a brow he let a small chuckle pass his lips. “Is that why you interrupted the council meeting.” His eyes looked her over. “Or was your trouble maker unable to keep you entertained.”

“NO, this isn’t about him.” She took a step to him again so that she looked over him as he sat on her brothers throne. “This is about what your about to do.”

He looked up at her. A growing desire to reach up and pull her to him was hard to keep at bey. “It’s already done my little panther, the shipment of weapons to our war dogs is already received. Their just waiting… I meant to ask how is your mother.” Shuri stood over him fuming.

“Get up”

Two years she had to endure him on her family’s throne. Having to sit at his feet when she acted up. Having to play his princess bride. If she was going to do what she was about to do she would not do with him on her chair. 

“Stand up” she said. 

After a long moment Killmonger smirked. Taking his sweet time to get up. Even stretching a little. To emphasize his boredom from sitting through meeting after meeting. “What is it” 

Shuri watched him. Careful to take her time studying his eyes. Hearing that they were the window into a person's soul she still wondered if he had one. “I want to make a deal.” 

The laughter was genuine to her great annoyance. Folding her arms across her chest waiting for him to compose himself. Taking a moment he stood “you want to make a deal” pointing at her for emphasis “you … I have to hear this” 

He started pacing around her. “You need me to have a baby” 

Not able to refute that statement he nodded curious to where this was going. “We’re already having sex” 

“We can stop”

He raised his brow stopping, standing with his hands on his hips. “Really...how long do you think you can last” 

She raised a brow. “A long ass time. I have spirit fingers.” 

Snickering he looked her over. “You want to make a deal or a bet.” 

Now Shuri paced around him. “You could hold me down and rape me but word would get out. M’Baku would raise his army”

“Apes” he said dismissively 

“Warriors” she corrected him. “Not just the Jabari. The Dora Milaje. The River tribe. Even W’Kabi would forget that whole avenging his dead relatives thing. So what I offer is my body.”

Smiling he turned as she walked around him.

“I will give you one child in exchange for the lives of my mother, Nakia, and Nieto. At the moment I can’t stop you from terrorizing the word. At least I can stop you from killing the people I love.”

She stopped. A moment passed before he took a she forward. “ I want five children.” 

“One.” She said again. More firmly. 

“Think of it as a life for a life plus the trouble.” his body language left no room for negotiation. He thought that she needed to remember who he was. 

“What trouble” her tone was agitated. 

“Oh they will cause me trouble. See Princesses I don’t just need an heir, I need a spare as well.” 

Shuri searched his face. Noticing something different. She remembered his dream. Not knowing if she should pity him or slap him. “Like your dream” so he wanted to be king Killmonger and king N’Jadaka. 

He didn’t say anything. So she did for him. “Do we have a deal.” 

“We start tonight after the wedding.” He walked up to her so close she could smell what he had for lunch. “Do you want to shake on it or…”

“A verbal acknowledgment is efficient.” 

How hungry his Jaguar eyes were “deal” 

Shuri took a long stride away from him. With quick reflexes he caught her hand causing her to turn violently into his ready chest and arms. Watching as he kissed her hand. “Till tonight Shuri.” 

Taking her hand back she chastised herself. She knew better than to turn her back on a Jaguar. 

She barely made it out of the doors when some attendants found her whisking her away to prepare. Shuri sighed resound to her fate. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS POSTED! I had a lot going on recently with some major stuff happening in my personal life. I was in the middle of writing this chapter and then something came up and had to go to my fathers home country (everything is fine now) but I just got off a very long flight and had a chance to finish this chapter and think about the story over all. I am going to expand it to probably a trilogy of work. Thank you so much for reading by the way. I am hoping to wrap this part one up soon. Love you guys! Love this ship (but I love other ships as well)! But I have the most fun with this one.


	27. The king lives!

The road to Killmongers war of retribution would be pathed in gold, Okoye thought to herself as she stood with her husband. They were with everyone just outside the great hall. Waiting with a few libations and food till they would be ushered in. Okoye however had other plans. She would break to join Shuri. Offering her a distraction if she wanted to make a run for it. 

“You look stunning my love” W’Kabi whispered in her ear. His large eyes dazzled by her. 

Laughing she patted her belly. She was beginning to show and to those that had not heard they definitely saw. In a brilliant border tribe blue dress that hugged her muscles and curves she did look radiant. “Your too kind.” glancing around she saw the who’s who of Wakanda that had not defected and fled. Of course that was omitting the Jabari. Nakia’s parents were around, and she even saw a sullen face Nieto. 

“I’ll be a moment my love, I should be on my way to see Shuri.” 

“Yes, I should go find the King.” they kissed and went their separate ways. For a moment Okoye thought how strange it was that he never called him N’Jadaka. Always ‘my king.’ In a way that gave her hope that her husband may fallow but would never befriend such a jaguar. 

As she walked she tried to repress memories of T’Challa. Which was hard as she had so many. Before she was general she had been assigned to the royal children. T’Challa had always been kind and willing to learn. Natural at everything not because it was his nature to take to new things but it was in his nature to listen. To truly listen. With his head, and his heart. 

Coming to the royal apartments she felt uneasy around the Dora Milaje who she noticed almost saluted her on instinct but stopped themselves in time. Before she could come up with something to say the doors swooshed open and she came eye to eye with the king. Standing in full regalia. Head to toe in black and gold with jaguar fur draped over his left shoulder. The kings necklace, that contained the panther suit that Shuri had made her brother around his neck. Smug smile on his face he waited for Okoye to salute him which she did after gaining her composure. And keeping her desire to smite him there at bay.

“General” his voice had whip of disdain at the end intent on stinging her deep. 

Showing nothing Okoye smiled, “King...N’Jadaka” she said trying not to say Killmonger. Knowing that a marriage was not all that would take place tonight. She heard things. Before she left her post and after she heard it all. 

Scoffing he took a step forward, “give my love to my bride,” he left her the two Dora Milaje following. Okoye waited till she heard their footsteps down the hall. 

As she entered the Princess room she noticed how different it was. Her many decorations and projects had been removed. All would await her in her knew room adjoined to the king by a small hallway. The Queens apartments that had been and still felt like her mothers. Now the Princess rooms were more of a staging center for a fashion show. There were dresses everywhere. 

Shuri herself had a face that was hard to read. Standing on a stool as Chike put the final touches to her dress. Okoye knew one thing was for sure. Shuri looked every part the queen in her dress. 

A black Iduko, a turban like scarf wound and tied around her head to drape at her shoulder, a few golden beads at her face created like an arrow pointing down to her heart. Sized enough to cover her eyes and nose but not her entire face. Lips were still visible. Painted in traditional Wakandan style. She had the facial painting of every golden tribe bride that had come before her. A black dress with an not so traditional neckline was snugly tied at the waist by uxakatha, of gold cloth with red beading, instead of a knot tied with panther clasps. 

“You look beautiful” Okoye said smiling. Trying to offer what comfort she could. 

“Thank you Okoye” she said it in almost a whisper. Looking at herself in the mirror not recognizing the woman looking back at her. As a child she had only thought of it in an abstract way. Ever since two years ago her mother and M’Baku conspired to deliver her to her brothers murderer it had been all she thought of. Dreading it. 

“Princess Shuri, it's time.” Chike said politely. 

Nodding he and Okoye helped Shuri down. An attendant helping her with her slippers. As they walked slowly toward the great hall Shuri saw the children she had thought how they had grown. Over the two years they had grown quickly from broken stolen children to adapted intelligent budding women. Entering their teen years they started to take on more mature features. Regina, Sade, and a few others. She greeted them with a tried smile. Holding her hands out for them. They took her one by one and kissed them. “Lets get this done with.” 

Through the sounds of drums could be heard. Shuri stared at the door. The only barrier between her and what was to come. Her eyes grew wide as she took a deep breath as they opened. 

Never had she had an out of body experience as she watched herself go through the motion. The young women met and danced around her young male students. Maleek and Xavier dressed to match the king. 

Okoye accompanied her with Nakia mother chanting and singing traditional wedding songs. There sat Killmonger with Akili and W’Kabi on Esther side. Watching her all this a little annoyed by ceremony. Preferring what he originally thought would be a small ceremony would be he and Shuri standing in front of a priestess with a few Elders to sign some paper work and be done with it. But he learned from his mistakes. 

It had been Akili who had coordinated this all at first she explained that by letting Nieto take his place at a courting ceremony he had left the validity of his betrothal to the Princess in doubt. Ceremony was just as important as legality here. They did not separate. So here he was. 

On que he got up from his seat expecting the girls to stop him proclaiming “who do you think you are” the girls sang out. 

“I am N’Jadaka Udaku of the gold tribe” 

“Why are you here” 

“To take my wife to our home”

“Have you built a strong house. Is its foundation strong”

“Yes” 

“Bring me my wife” 

These words were strange to him. This ceremony felt so foreign. Not a pledge as western weddings tended but a series of questions

“Shuri Udaku do you recognized this man”

A very long moment passed as the drummers tried to keep their tempo. Okoye glanced at W’Kabis worried face. Killmonger was near ready to rip whatever the covering that kept her eyes covered. Finally she said half heartedly “yes...he is...he is my husband. The priestess took both their hands pricking their fingers to a rock that was merged with some tech to record their dna into a signature that recorded their union. One that would Akili and Killmonger had updated to send a signal to war dogs around the world to launch their offensive. 

“You are now one in the eyes of Bast.” 

Killmonger looked at Shuri feeling the need to kiss her but he had been informed that it was not customary here. Instead he turned to W’Kabi taking the queens necklace. One he had modified.

Shuri looked as mortified as she felt. The necklace that had been the same queen necklace for a thousand years had been altered. Where Panther's claws had been, bones, and stones from old Wakanda. From Bashenga’s wife passed down through the ages, untouched, unaltered even by her. This jaguar had taken this priceless relleck and dipped it in gold. 

“Shuri Udaku wife of N’Jadaka Udaku” He enjoyed saying those words. “I choose you to be my queen of Wakanda” There was a pause as she looked at him wearily, “and its empire.” 

Her stomach dropped as he placed the necklace around her neck. Suddenly it hit her how late it was. Or early now. He turned to the hall. “Your queen” 

It was all a blur from there. The sounds of peoples cheers. Clapping, the songs, and hums of delight. Genuine or not. Being ushered to the royal apartments. Standing in her mother's bedroom. Shuri tried to keep her mind blank but all she thought of was her family. How much she missed T’Challa. How she could hear his voice. 

“Shuri” 

The voice of her mother, so full of love. 

“Shuri” 

The voice of her father, so full of respect. How he would marvel at the woman she had become. The genius and the panther. 

“Shuri” 

Thinking of all that had been. All their happy memories, sad, and even the disappointing ones. They had always been there. Shuri always thought they would always be there. Till they weren't. 

Snapping out of herself she was startled to find herself in the present. Naked before his own Naked body. Not sure when that even happened. Taking a deep breath she shook as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Pulling her in for a kiss. Trembling. 

He did not understand why. They had kissed many times, and more. They had fought, they had fucked they had two years to get to know one another and they had gotten to know each other. But now she trembled. His bride. At the foot of their marriage bed. Her lips were still soft. Wondrously soft. Lusting for more he kissed her again. Pulling her closer so that his erection grazed her thigh. 

Pressing her palms to his chest she broke the embrace. 

“What” he whispered his eyes were drunk with lust and victory. 

“I…”

“We made a deal” he reminded her, tracing her face with his index finger. 

She closed her eyes, “I…...this isn’t right. I know what you’ve done” she said looking at him, with disapproving eyes. “You’ve launched your genocide”

He scoffed, “Call it what you will, I’ve secured the future. Now let's put aside tomorrow and focused on tonight.” 

“This is how the world ends.” 

“No. My Queen.” he reminded her of her new status. Of who she was beholden to. “This is how kings are made.” He kissed her again, “in blood, and in love” it was the closest he would ever come to telling her I love you. 

Shuri closed her eyes. Not wanting to give him the benefit of her tears. She lied down on the bed. As he came to lay with her. Kissing every inch of skin. Listening for every mermer of her body. Knowing where to kiss, and how to make love to her how she wanted. He didn’t want this to be a short night. It would be a long night. 

….

It did not take long for London, Paris, Berling, to fall. New York, and the south would fall under Wakandan control for the most part by the time Shuri would awak. N’Jadaka had left their bed only hours after their last orgasm. He couldn't sleep even if he tried. 

Akili and W’Kabi couldn't sleep either. They knew what was going on. Nieto was drunk but got himself sober enough in time for today's meeting. 

“Congratulations my king” They all clapped when he entered. 

“Congratulations to Wakanda” he said. “I’m here for the initial report of the invasion.” 

As he sat listening on the throne he took a moment to take it in. Not only was he firmly on the throne. He was beginning to cement his legacy. The world would know the name Killmonger. They would know the name N’Jadaka. They would know his wrath. 

…

“Welcome to Asgard” Heimdall greeted Nakia as she crossed the portal. 

“Nakia of the River Tribe of Wakanda” Thor bellowed with a tone of greeting. 

“Hello” Nakia said looking around. She had seen many places, and many wonderful things in her lifetime but never had she thought she would be on an alien planet before. 

“Please come, I know he is anxious to see you”

“He’s awake” 

“He woke up yesterday. Unfortunately he still needs some time to heal but in time he will be back to himself.” Nakia watched the young alien god. She had to admit, Shuri was right, he was quite handsome. 

They talked a little, she offered her condolences about the lives of Tony Stark and Captain America. He offered his condolences as well but was just happy that they had recovered T’Challa. He had been near death when he was found but it took ten different alien technologies. And now Nakia came with the herb of his homeland, there would be no stopping king T’Challa now. 

When the doors opened Nakia felt her breath be taken away. There lying in an ice bath, was T’Challa. Running to him, she felt his face with her hands and the small little breaths that escaped him. Filling her with a love and hope she had thought was lost. Quickly she took the herb. Saying his name she put it to his lips. The sacred flower filled him. A long moment passed than He rose gasping. Eyes flying open. Turning to her he looked at her shocked, “Nakia” he said his voice horse. 

“T’Challa” her voice was startled. This was really happening. He was really here. The King was alive. 

He would be restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! So I decided to make this a series and there will be a new story after I take a small break. I've had a lot going on in my personal life that will require a lot of attention soon. I have kind of struggled with where I wanted to go in this story. I started it not even sure I was going to finish it. I have a lot of ideas. There will be a Part two that will be T'Challa and Killmonger and Shuri coming into her own. I just wanted to thank you all for reading! Your comments and Kuddos really mean a lot. I love this pairing and hope other enjoy them too! 
> 
> Love you Guys! 
> 
> Also below is the link to a website I used for some inspiration on African wedding traditions. I tried to take from some Xhosa, Igbo, Swahili and others. But mostly Xhosa. 
> 
> http://goldrestaurant.co.za/african-culture-and-tradition/deciphering-the-language-of-a-traditional-xhosa-brides-clothing/


End file.
